The Tale of a Volturi Guard
by Leprichaun
Summary: Ariana DiFazio is a typical sixteen year old, she has her whole life planned, thanks to her strange abilities she always gets what she wants. She hates changes in her plans but what happened when she meets someone who changes her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Alec's pov.

"Alec, my boy you have finally returned!" Exclaimed Aro theatrically as I entered the throne room, I never understood why he put up a show everytime one of us arrived back but I never questioned my Masters. Truth to be told I couldn't wait to get back to the castle after this mission, it was too simple and boring for my liking, the job of a lower guard but I was sent instead, at first it caused me great annoyance but I accepted it and finished the job as soon as I could. I had to go all the way over to China to check on the Sho coven due to the gossips circulating around our community which were about them having a telepath. Turns out they indeed have one but he is too weak to be offered a place amongst our ranks.

"Yes, Master." I replied as I placed my hand in his iron grip to let him inspect my thoughts. The last time he decided to go through my mind was about fifty years ago so I expected him to do so anytime now. Aro thought that the less he searched our thoughts the more respect and discipline he had from us. He believes that we wouldn't turn on the Volturi if we have our independence and the freedom of our thoughts, but to maintain complete control he checked from time to time to remind us that our thoughts are not only ours.

"Marvelous. I see you were in a hurry to arrive back, unfortunately you missed our feast, but you may go hunting later in the night." He offered which I just nodded at and turned to leave as he let me go.

I was used to the feeling of hunger now. A thousand years of practice did me good, now the dry ache in my throat which was now stronger, the hollow feeling in my stomach, the venom pooling in my mouth, I could easily ignore it, but I accepted Aro's offer as I felt the strange pull towards the city which I couldn't explain.

I knew that I had to make a quick stop at my sister's room to greet her and give her her thousandth pair of earrings, this time it was from Pandora. She has always been interested in fashion and beauty and it has only gotten worse as times changed, I cringed as I remembered the first time she wore make up.

"Alec!" Squealed Jane as she opened her door before I could even knock on it and brought me in a tight hug. Despite what everyone thinks about the Volturi, we are not bloodthirsty assholes whom kill for fun, my sister is the perfect example for that. She is so sensitive and fragile on the inside, always worrying about those she loves, but on the outside she is ruthless and takes full advantage of her gift.

She snatched the gift box from my hand and quickly unwrapped it. I couldn't help but smile as she turned around inspecting her new pair of earrings showing it to me with a grin on her face.

"Do you like them Sister?" I asked as she hugged me again.  
"I love them, thank you. Tell me all about your time in China." I quickly filled her in the details but stood up after only half an hour.

"I really need to go and hunt, we will talk some more after I get back." I promised as I stood up to leave, giving her hand one last squeeze. She has been so lonely for the last few decades I honestly felt bad for leaving her alone just after I got back to her.

I tried to make my way through town as fast as possible because we are not allowed to hunt in Volterra and I knew my self control wasn't at it's best, but before I left the 'party district' which is located at the outskirts I caught the most mouthwatering scent I have ever smelled.

I have never felt like this before, the dull burn in my throat increased to full force and I needed all of my willpower to stop my tracks and try to clear my head. That scent was so close to me I couldn't seem to find an escape, I started to make my way towards that heavenly scent, the no hunting rule long forgotten, I could only concentrate on finding the human whose blood is singing to me.

Ariana's pov.

This party sucked. Big time, I decided as I made my way through the abandoned streets so I could catch a bus to take me home. I knew I should have not let Cassandra and Erika to convince me to come to this crappy place to celebrate Cass' boyfriend's birthday.

I knew they'd bail on me but I came anyway. _How can I be so stupid?_ They are great but when it comes to boys they are lost cases, that's why I never go out with them.  
The minute we arrived I knew this party could only end bad as they left me with an asshole friend of theirs who tried to hit on me every second and couldn't take the message to fuck off. So I took matters into my hand and compelled him to go away, I know it's not nice to get inside people's head but he was so annoying.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I realized I was completely and utterly lost after taking the wrong turn for the third time, I was about to take my phone out to find out where I am but a suddenly yells reached me as a loud group of five men turned on to the street , which made me drop my phone and shatter the screen.

"Lost, little lamb?" One of them yelled. I quickly picked up my phone and turned on my heels and went the other way.  
"Hey! Wait! We just wanna talk." Another voice called which was followed with laughs and pig comments.

Their thoughts didn't help one single bit they were all about what they'd do to me and I was seriously frightened now. I tried to call my mother but my phone didn't work at all so I just prayed for someone to show up and help me.

I knew that my freak show ability to take control of people would only work on one person at a time and it wouldn't last for long enough, so I picked up the space of my steps and broke out in a run after I turned the next corner.

"You little bitch!" Another shouted as they saw me running down the street, I knew I had to get to a crowded place but wherever I looked there was noone and I was getting closer and closer to the driveway which led out of the city.

My heart was beating fast, my legs were on fire and my eyesight was blurry because of the tears, fully avare of the fact that noone was coming to save me. Suddenly out of nowhere I saw the silhouette of someone and against my better judgement I run straight to them.

'Please, help me! Please!' I begged to the guy around to my age. I couldn't make much out of him except that he positively looked murderous with his scowl, when he didn't answer I was about to make a run for it again but in one swift movement he pushed me behind him as the five men arrived.

"There you are sweetheart! Come play with us instead of that loser." Their leader said gesturing to my saviour. I could only whimper out of fear because it was clear that they outnumbered him and I wasn't much of a help in my current state.  
"Leave. Now." His voice sounded more like a gowl and it had a dangerous undertone, two men flinched but none of them made a move until the leader spoke again.  
"No, look kid you don't understand. You should leave and let the grown ups play a little." He wiggled his eyebrows at him. "If you know what I mean." When the leader saw that he wasn't about to move he spoke again.  
"Then let's do this the hard way." And he swung his clenched fist and I closed my eyes.

The whole fight lasted about twenty seconds and it was completely one sided. My saviour caught the leader's fist mid air and broke his fingers the same time, then he kneeled him in the stomach and hit him on the back sending him to the ground. The others looked amazed for a second but quickly charged at him, which he just smiled at as if it was entertaining to him that four grown man were about to beat him up. He took care of them in such a graceful way I have never seen before, for God's sake he didn't even break a sweat.  
He gave one last kick to the leader which sent him a good meter away from his feet and slowly turned around still looking venomous.

He seemed to be deep in thought so I glanced at him, he was taller than me I could tell that much. He wore black button ups which clung to him perfectly with matching black pants, his features were perfect, angelic even. But what fascinated me most was as hair fell into his eyes which seemed to be burning holes into my soul as he looked at me.

"I think now is when you should say thank you." His voice sounded like a thousand bells nothing like before, but as soon as I realized what he said I tried to snap out of my trance and blushed.  
"Thank you..." I said in a small voice and trailed of at the end in hopes of him telling me his name.  
"Alec. And your name is?" His voice was still like silk which wrapped around me and calmed my rapid heartbeat.  
"Ariana." I replied still lost in his eyes. "Thank you again Alec, I..I should go..home, yes I should have been home hours ago." My mudded brain finally started working as I could clearly picture my mother's scolding I'd get after arriving home.

"Let me walk you home Ariana, I wouldn't like you to get into a situation like this ever again." Before I could say anything he continued. " I don't take no for an answer, this city is dangerous for a girl like you." I don't even know what happened to me, if any other person had said that I would have sent them to warmer places but I couldn't seem to get out of my daze.  
"That would be..nice. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana's pov.

Two weeks passed since Alec literally saved my ass and other body parts, two weeks since I last saw him. I started to believe it was just a dream and nothing happened, but my shattered phone screen, which I have to pay for says otherwise.

Fortunately, no one noticed my strange behaviour after that little incident, or when they did I just changed the subject. Of course I haven't told my mother about it, I'm not suicidal. Ever since I met Alec I tried to practice my ability because it bugged me to no end that I couldn't read his mind only his emotions but they were so mixed up that I was sure something was wrong with me. I mean who'd be starved while beating up five men?

Today I have to go to work again, I haven't ever worked before but my mother was furious when I arrived home hours after curfew with a broken phone, she had a screaming match with me until half past four in the morning, which resulted in me getting banned from going to any parties ever again and me having to pay for my phone's repair. Also I had to clean the whole house by myself while my brother laughed his ass of teasing me to no end as if he was any better than me.

I completely understand my mother's reasons since she doesn't know why I was so late but I couldn't help myself from feeling annoyed. And to make matters worse Alec gave me his jacket on the way home and I forgot to return it when we arrived to my house so I had it on and my mom freaked that I spent the night with some guy so she was angrier than ever. _You would be more than happy to spend some more time with him. _Shut up little voice.

I found a cafe close to my school which was located near Piazza dei Priori, so at least I got that going for me.  
This cafe's owners were a nice elderly couple and they were more than happy to hire me, hence the cafe also functioned as an ice cream shop and a bakery and they were short on staff meaning they didn't have anyone working there.

Today it was way more busy than I have originally expected even thought it was really cloudy and I wasn't expecting anyone to come by until the afternoon ours, but there were tourists everywhere.  
Of course I wouldn't have been surprised if it was in the middle of summer but we are way into September and it's ten in the morning on Saturday, and it was starting to get cold so naturally tourists shouldn't be in the city anymore.

But there was something way weirder.  
The tourgide, a beautiful woman who looked as if she has just stepped out of a magazine, didn't ask for anything and she looked rather impatient and bored. The stange thing was that I couldn't read her mind either.. it was getting on my nerves I could clearly hear everyone else's thoughts, concentrate on the interesting things or shutting others out, I even made a man spill his drink on himself but I still couldn't get inside her mind, neither. _What does Alec and her have in common? _I mused as I looked at her again. _They look like freaking supermodels._ Yep, that's true but what else? _Weird eyes, porcelain looking pale skin and eventhough they are beautiful, they have this strange aura which screams danger. _That's better. I got so lost in my thoughts I never noticed her staring right back at me.

"Is there a problem here? I noticed you staring." _Busted._ She came over to me. Her voice sounded like bells but it was way to sweet to be sincere. I was amazed how much she resembled to Alec but she was so different. She looked like a supermodel in a low cut red dress, she had long slender legs, long hair, high cheekbones, perfect make up..  
Everything about her was just too perfect which made me want to keep a safe distance from her.  
"No. I noticed you're impatient, would you like to have something?" I asked putting on my best fake smile trying to play the 'I'm the best barista, I want to make everyone happy card', which she obviously didn't buy. Come on Ariana you can read her mind. _No I can't._ I sighed mentally.

"No, we are about to leave." As she said so she turned on her heels and everyone left after her, she didn't even have to say anything to the tourists, they followed her like they were in a trance which amazed and creeped me out the same time.

Upon leaving she turned back from the door and looked at me with disgust and curiosity. I didn't want to give her the pleasure of me breaking eye contact,which made her frown and close the door a little too hard after the last tourist left the cafe.

_Well, that was weird._

Alec's pov

I hate to be on duty at the main doors with Demetri, him being the least of my problems. Contrary to popular belief guards friendly with each other, joke and talk, talk a lot, especially Demetri and Felix. Our job for today was boring to put it lightly, we had to let the humans in and make sure no escapes. Normally the lower guards had to deal with such matters but last time a human almost got away so Aro thought a little more security wouldn't hurt, which annoyed me greatly. I didn't want to leave my chambers because I was sure I'd go looking for her.

My behaviour changed since I've gotten back from my 'hunting', which spiked an interest in Aro but he hadn't read my thoughts which I was grateful for. I'm not even sure what I'd say about that whole incident.

I have no idea why I did what I did, as much it pains me to say that but I went after her scent without a single thought, ggere was only one thing on my mind which was the need to taste her blood. When she turned on to the street I used my speed to get in her way, at first I wanted to take care of those bastards who followed her, I wanted to kill them first then drink every last bit of her blood. At first I didn't even pay attention to her features,but it all changed when I heard her voice.

Her voice was panicked ans so urgent but it still wrapped around me like a blanket and warmed my unbeating heart, it immediately snapped me out of my hunting mode and I took her in fully. It only took him a millisecond to memorize every little detail of her heart shaped face, her small nose, her full lips, the little unnoticeable wrinkles around her mouth and eyes,the shape of her eyebrow, the shade of her eyeshadow, her mesmerising big brown eyes which were welled up in tears. I decided on instinct and pushed Ariana behind me.

_No! Don't say her name! _I didn't even want to say her name, not even in my thoughts. She intoxicated me, I couldn't forget her, but I knew it was impossible. I was a coward and afraid of hurting her so I chose to never see her again, even if it slowly killed me inside.

I figured it soon enough that she's my mate, the one that's destined for me. I can't exactly pinpoint the second I was done for, but I knew that the best way to keep her safe is to stay away from her.

She is just too fragile, i can't let her get hurt. I knew that she wasn't aware of the pull I felt towards her every second, she may be yearning for meeting again but it will eventually fade as humans are not able to experience feelings the way vampires do. After the change all of our senses are enhanced meaning we experience feelings stronger than humans.

I tried to numb the pain I felt because this way I wasn't able to be close to her but it was for the best. _Her best._ I had to remind myself every that that the garter away she is from the Volturi thr better it is for her. The main problem is how the Masters would react, surely they wouldn't accept anyone without a gift, but they wouldn't let me leave either using Chelsa's gift.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Heidi arrived with today's meal, her features showed that she was annoyed as her movement was stiff and her mouth was in a deep frown. Normally I don't pay attention to her but she had the most mouth watering smell on her, it was faint but I can recognise it from miles away mixed with thousands of other 's my Ariana. _How_ _dare she touch her? She'd better be all right or else..._

Fortunately for her before I could do anything reckless, like kill her because she dared to get close to Ariana her mate Demetri spoke up.

"When are we going to eat?" His eyes were black, he has just arrived back yesterday from a mission therefore he missed the last feeding and he didn't get the chance to go feed. Usually the Masters don't care about what and we do in and where we are in our free time but we have to ask for permission to go to feed.

"Be patient I have a bad day don't test my patience." Said Heidi taking her place next to Demetri giving him a small kiss as a greeting. "You have a bad day every day." Mumbled Demetri which resulted in Heidi slapping him upside the head.

"What happened?" I asked as pictures of Ariana getting in trouble with Heidi flooded my mind. They looked at me surprised to hear me talk more than necessary hence I wasn't the chattiest person in the palace for the last two weeks.

"A human girl happened. I didn't like the way she looked at me like she wanted to get inside my brain. And she seemed unaffected by me and also she was too pretty also she... Heidi's complaints were too much for me to deal with so I never really spoke to her but Demetri didn't seem to mind. I shut her out as she went on about what she found annoying about Ariana.

Demetri seemed entertained by his mate's behaviour and hugged her to his side, trying to cut an end to her pointless runt. _You're lucky Heidi_ _isn't_ _the one for details but gossip._  
"Don't laugh at me, I know what I know." She huffled.

Of course I was way more worried than I showed. Ariana being stunning is an understatement, unbelievably beautiful for a human I agree and I also noticed that she wanted to read me but I didn't pay attention to it thinking it was nothing.  
"Did you do anything to her?" I asked fearing her life, I tried to keep the worry out of my voice but it must have been strange for them to hear something like this coming out of my mouth.

"I never thought I'd see the day Alec Volturi cared about a little human's life." Ddnetti slapped me in the back laughing but Heidi looked thoughtful for a second.  
"I'm tired of cleaning up our fellow guard's messes, don't misinterpret my question as caring about a pathetic human being." I answered coldly which seemed to convince and scare them at the same time. _If only any of it was true. _I decided to shut them out and quickened my steps towards the reception area where our receptionist Lisa was stationed at.

The three minutes which I had to wait until we reached the throne room were filled with useless information about the artecrafts and history of Palazzo dei Priori were a plain torture but eventually we arrived.  
"And now for the main attraction, the throne room." Announced Heidi and we led the tourists to the throne room where the feading finally began.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's pov

"_It's a bad, really bad idea. Really fucking bad idea. You should definitely not even think about doing it, or even think about it for that matter. What if you expose vampires or worse kill her?!"_ Screamed the little voice in my head and of course the idiot I am, I didn't listen to it making my way towards the cafe where Ariana worked at. I could smell her from miles away as soon as I stepped foot out of Palazzo dei Priori, so it wasn't hard to locate exactly where she was.

I don't even know how I've gotten here. Just one minute ago I was in my room trying go read a book in peace, but out of nowhere this thought occured to me. What if I could see her again? What if I'm strong enough to withstand her blood's aroma? I mean I'm twelve hundred years old for God's sake, what could a human girl possibly have on me?  
It took me a matter of seconds to throw the book on my nightstand and slip out of my room and the Palace unnoticed.

I had it all planned out, I just want to see her, of course I have no intentions of telling her anything about our race, I just want to get to know her a bit, it's not a crime right? Our law doesn't state anything about us not being allowed to talkto humans, I mean it's just like the time I saved her.

I didn't want to draw attention to me upon entering but as soon as I opened the door a little bell above the door signaled my arrival which made Ariana look my way immediately. And she did something which almost made my unbeating heart start again, she smiled at me. _It was the best idea to come here._ I thought drinking in the sight of her.

For a moment which felt like centuries I could only stare at her beautiful eyes until she looked away from me towards a costumer which annoyed me a lot. Never in my thousand years I imagined I would be jealous just because someone's attention wasn't on me. I was always perfectly content with noone paying any attention to me but when Ariana did that I seriously thought about ripping the customer's head off.  
_Move your ass, you weirdo. _I thought and I marched towards her instead of standing in the door like a fool.

"Forgive me for not contacting you sooner Ariana, I had some problems which had to be taken care of." _Like controlling my thirst next to you so I_ _wouldn't drain you the moment I see you again._ I mentally added.

"I.. I mean how did you... Nevermind. Can I get you anything?" She stuttered but snapped out of it. _Yes, you._  
_"_An...espresso, please?" I asked unsure of myself, I hope that was the small cafe I heard Heidi complain about that she'd never be able to drink again. It was disgusting to even think about drinking anything other than blood but it was important to keep up appearances. I took a seat at a stool on the other side of her workplace. While she made that drink I let my eyes roam and I could feel my eyes darkening. I wore black contacts which annoyed me more than anything but I couldn't let her see my crimson red eyes. _Maybe you don't have to wear contacts if you get this excited by only looking at her. _Shut up little voice. But I was thankful for her not being able to hear my thoughts because under no circumstance will I ever consider them appropriate.

"Here is your cafe it's on me." She said placing a small cup in front of me while giving me a big smile.  
"I cannot let you do that." I shook my head while I took out my wallet. The Volturi had piled up more than enough money in the past centuries, the Masters don't even care about what we spend it on.

"I think after saving my ass, it's the least I can do." She said placing her hand on mine trying to make me put my wallet away. I was dumbfounded from her sudden move and also because I didn't fully understand what she said. _She has a more than pretty bottom that's a fact but how does it come here? Or is it something considered as slang? Wait when did I start thinking about her body parts? Oh yes moments after setting my eyes on her.. When and how did I become Demetri and why?_

She quickly withdrew her hand much to my dislike and spoke up again.  
"Your hands are so cold! Sorry, it was rude to say that, forget about it. Sooo.. tell me about yourself Alec. I mean the only thing I know about you is your name." She blushed and her heartbeat quickened.

_I'm a vapire around 1200 years give or take. You are my solumate and I_ _desperately want to make_ you mine as well as drain you. It sure would be an interesting way to introduce myself.  
_"_What would you like to know?" _Idiot...might as well tell her about you being a vampire and all, maybe you wouldnt make a fool out of yourself. _

Luckily Ariana didn't seem to mind my obvious lack of communication skills.  
"Everything. Do You have siblings? Favourite colour? Where do you go to school to? What are your hobbies and... what happened to your eyes?" she blushed a bit more which made me want to jump over the counter and kiss her. Ever since I came into the cafe I had to realise that I have no problem staying close to her because her blood didn't bother me anymore, but I was obviously worse than a love sick puppy when I look at her and I perfectly know that my little plan about visiting her just this one time is ruined.

"Calm down I can't remember all of your questions" _Liar, I can perfectly remember everything she has ever told me. Hell, I know how her heartbeat changes in different situations._" I have a twin sister her name is Jane. My favourite colour is brown "_ just like your eyes. _"I'm home schooled and I don't have much hobbies just the average like listening to music and that's it." I finished lamely because I couldn't tell her about the keeping the vampire laws part, nor did I want to ask what she meant about my eyes.

"What about your eyes?" I hoped she'd forget about that part but it seems like my human is more observant than I had hoped.  
"I don't know what you are talking about they have always been like this." I tried to brush it of, but she didn't let go of it.  
"When you saved me they were black but they are more brownish maybe a bit like burgundy now." _They were black because I wanted to drain you._ I thought feeling ashamed of myself.

"It was the middle of the night, your adrenaline was up in the skies, are you sure? " I didn't mean to sound arrogant but I was annoyed with her questions. I don't want her to get in trouble because of me so she should stop asking questions and tell me all about herself.  
"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet. I couldn't stand to see her like that so I quickly made up a lie.  
"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry for being too harsh with you. I just don't like talking about it. I have a rare pigmentation problem in my eyes and they sometimes change colour, that's why I often wear coloured contacts." I explained and she seemed to believe me, but before she could ask more about my nonexistent condition I looked at the clock and spoke up.

"The cafe is closing soon do you want me to walk you home?" She looked at the clock then at me then the at the clock again and back at me. "I didn't notice how quickly this shift finished. I'm sorry for keeping you here so long." She flashed me a grin indicating she wasn't sorry at all and continued. "But I'm really sorry about that whole eye color thing, I didn't want to be noisy but it's in my nature." She blushed again. I could only imagine how she'd look on a bed under me. _Stop it you pervert. You will_ _scare her for life, if something like that slips out of your stupid mouth._

"Time flies when you have great company." I sent a wink her way which made her redden more. Good. _Alec stop yourself this instant. _I tried to discipline myself mentally but it didn't work much.

Ariana's pov

If someone told me In the morning that by the end of the day I'd fall head over heels for Alec Volturi I would have laughed them in the face, mostly because I thought I'd never see him again.

When he walked me home I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't get inside his head and his emotions were all over the place but I had my own problems such as him making me weak in the knees whenever he spoke, or look at me or I looked at him so I pretty much didn't give a damn about me not being able to read his mind.  
When he came into the cafe I almost fainted and couldn't even form a normal sentence, when he spoke to me I wanted nothing more than to get lost in his eyes and run my hands through his hair..._ See you always thought you wouldn't ever understand Cass and Erika. _I officially hate that little voice in my head, but it was so true.

When we arrived to my house I could hear faint crying from the inside. I wanted to go and help my mother with Lizzie but Alec stopped me eyeing the house suspiciously. "What's that noise?  
"It's probably Lizzie she doesn't go to kindergarten because she has a cold." I explained and he stepped out of my way.

"Oh." He looked curious, looking at the house. I hesitated if I should invite him inside. I mean first of all it is quite late and his parents must be waiting for him and secondly a just met him. I mean I feel like I've known him forever and I felt good next to him but I wanted him to stay. "Do you want to uhm... come inside? He was surprised, I could even feel it clearly so I tried to make it sound better. "I mean I just enjoyed talking to you and you looked curious so I thought you might wanna come inside." I said awkwardly gesturing with my hands.

"Thank you, but I have to go home, I can already see my sister screaming at me asking where I was the whole afternoon. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the cinema if you'd like to go?" He asked with a cute little smile.  
_His smile is indescribable! He must be a Greek_ _God. _I seriously need to stop fangirling over his looks but he simply looks amazing. I haven't seen him smile before but he has dimples and..._ Stop it woman or you'll have a heart attack. _I told myself and immediately blurted my answer without thinking.

"Than it's a date!" _Shit! Shit. Shit. I said it out loud. Oh ground swallow me up. _I didn't even dare to look up at him covering my mouth but Alec lifted my face by the chin._ His hands are cold..and his eyes, they are black again. _I mused.

"Yes it is." His touch was addictive and I finally could hear faint voices _" She is so beautiful blushing. And her smell drives me insane." _But his thoughts disappeared as soon as he let go of me.  
"Sweet dreams Ariana." He said turning away from me. "Goodnight Alec." I waved as I went up to the gate fumbling with my keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec's pov

I really tried to go back to the castle because what I said about Jane screaming at me was true as well as missing for too long never went unnoticed by the Volturi Leaders therefore I literally had every reason to go back the only problem was that, I was drawn to her so much I couldn't make myself move so instead I stayed in the shadows. It was easy for me to stay hidden but thanks to their house's design I could see and hear Ariana and her mother from the moment she set foot inside.

The little girl was still crying in her mother's hands as she approached Ariana immediately putting her sister in her hands. "Thank God you are here. Lizzie has a fever and wouldn't let go of me, I couldn't do anything while you weren't here and your brother wasn't much of a help. I'll go get started on dinner." Her mother didn't even wait for Ariana to answer and went into the kitchen after giving Ariana a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Hi Mom I'm happy to see you too." She looked annoyed as she followed her mother but started shooting the child by stroking down her back and slightly rocking her, which didn't really help but at least it wasn't screaming anymore.

It was strange for me to see a small human clinging to my mate for multiply reasons. Firstly I would have never imagined my mate would be a human, secondly I'm not used to them at all, my limited interaction with kids only confied to immortal children which I'd rather not talk out with Ariana.

"Don't give me that attitude Ariana. By the way you can start telling me about the boy that walked you home." She said starting to prepare the ingredients for dinner shooting her daughter a look.  
"Moooom..." Ariana was positively embarrassed about her mother noticing me, if I knew I'd make her feel uncomfortable I would have told her that her mother was peeking from behind the curtains. "Wait, how do you even know that someone walked me home?" She asked.

"A mother knows everything. And you were the one that wanted to talk so talk." She quickly dodged her question and looked at her daughter expectantly. "So talk."

"I met him like two weeks ago but he kinda ghosted, then we met today by accident at the cafe where I work at soley because you thought that me paying for my phone's repair is an appropriate form o of punishment eventhough Marco breaks his phone every two months." _First it wasn't an accident second what does ghosted even mean?_ I didn't really pay attention to the second part because I knew she was only saying that to change the subject but her mother was just as lost as I was.  
"Ghosted?"she asked with raised eyebrows while draining the pasta and mixing it with some kind of sauce.

"It means that he disappeared without any explanations." Ariana explained as the child decided that she didn't want to cry anymore, and cuddled to her sister. _How do these little humans work? One minute thet are screaming and crying and the next second they are smiling._

"Yes, of course I knew that, so what's mystery boy's name?" Nodded her mother.  
"Sure you did. He's name is Alec." She answered putting down the little girl to set the table for dinner but she had to pick her up soon after as her smile disappeared and she was about to cry again.

"Where is Marco? Out or in his room?" My mate asked as she balanced the child on her hip and set the table.  
"His room. Supposedly doing homework. Speaking of homework don't you have any?" Her mother asked taking the girl away from Ariana.  
"I'll do it, you know me. But I'm not that sure about Marco."

I watched them have dinner, argue a bit about her brother's behaviour then she went to her room to do her homework. Not so much later she was finished and looked dead tired as she was doing her bedtime routine, which mainly consisted of her dancing around in her room to modern day music blasting from her phone sometimes singing the lyrics into a hairbrush. I couldn't help myself but laugh a little at her childlisness.

It never occurred to me that I haven't laughed nor smiled in the past decades as much as I did in her presence.  
I never liked to feel, I always preferred to be numb over anything as a human and especially as a vampire. And here I am watching her and feeling again.  
This human changed the meaning of my existence in a mere day she was the most important thing in my life and I never wanted to loose her. The afternoon I spent with her made me realize that I couldn't keep myself away from her even if I wanted to.

I never wanted to believe all of those tales about how nothing else would matter when one finally found their mate. I saw many vampires begging to be killed because they lost their mates, I remember thinking of them as foolish lunatics. I even convinced myself that so called true love doesn't exist when I was unable to find love nor I deserve one and yet again when I first heard her voice I immediately knew that I had to protect her.

While I was thinking she started drawing something but I couldn't make it out from my place and I didn't want to take the risk of exposing myself so I didn't move. As it was getting later my mate's heartbeat and breathing was slowing indicating she was getting sleepy and soon she decided to turn off the lamps in her room.

I originally intended to stay for five minutes which turned into more than five hours because I couldn't tear my eyes away from her sleeping form. I decided to get inside her room. _Yet again you are a huge idiot. You shouldn't do it. _Of course I didn't listen to myself. My common sense was gone the moment I met her. _Invading her personal space like that! Turn back now._ The more time I spent being close to Ariana the less I listened to myself I realised as I moved towards her room.

It was easy for me to to get inside. I just had to crawl up on the wall and I was on the balconyand from there I just had to open the balcony door and I was inside.

Her smell that delicious aroma of strawberry hit me full force but I could withstand it partly because I was well fed and mostly because I couldn't hurt her, I knew I had to protect her at all costs. _That's why you should leave now. _It's too late for that I thought selfishly, I can't get enough of her. She's extremely beautiful in her sleep I noted as I watched her turn towards me in her sleep.

As much as I hated to but I had to get back to the castle, I wanted nothing less than Aro or Caius finding out about her. I knew I had to protect her but I also knew that there was a big chance of her getting turned or killed if they found out about her.

I wanted her to live her life full and happy life not as a possible guard. _Or dead. Aro wouldn't want to have a burden like a newborn without any gifts._ I thought about it a lot and I have noticed that she is outstandingly beautiful amongst other humans and sometimes she looks as if she could read others perfectly._ Too perfectly._ But, of course I couldn't count on my speculations and instincts so I just want her to be safe for as long as possible.

I cringed at the thought of losing her and made my way back to Palazzo dei Priori. I made sure to cover up her scent before entering but as expected Jane was waiting for me with an unreadable expression on her face, and I was sure that I was in trouble as soon as she took a deep breath and her eyes widened. I knew I had to be careful around here with what I say so I only shook my head to silence her. I wanted her to know all about Ariana but I was afraid word might get to the leaders.

"Explain." Jane demanded.  
"I will as soon as no one can hear us." I said in the lowest voice possible.  
"Alec if you.." She looked worried but I cut her off.  
"I'll tell you everything." She just noded and without another world run to my room.

Unlike to her took my time getting to my room. It's not that I didn't want to tell her about Ariana. I wanted to tell everything about her. But I was afraid of her reaction, Jane was famous for despising humans, after what they have done to us especially to her. For a long time I felt the same but as time passed I just stopped caring about them. It was easier that way. As I stepped through the door Jane was in front of me slamming the for shut, dragging me inside.

I didn't know how to start so I just blurted out what I wanted to shout out at the top of my lungs all day.  
"I found her Jane, I found my mate." I was taken back by her action which was immediately throwing her arms around me and she started squealing and bouncing up and down. I have seen her squeal before, I have seen her overly excited before but never like this.

"Alec it's so great! Why haven't you informed our masters yet?! Why haven't you told me sooner!? " With that question she smacked me upside the head but continued. "When did it happen? How does she look like? It's a girl or a boy? Well, I don't care I just want you to be happy! When are you introducing her or him to me? I can't wait yo meet them! Alec what's wrong, did I hit you that hard?" She looked concerned as she finally noticed my expression.

"She is a human." I stated blankly.

"Oh..oh...ohh." Jane was taken back for a second but then she looked excited again. "But then ask Aro to change her." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the word to do.  
"What if he said no? What if he changed Ariana but decided she wasn't useful? What if he just simply kills her, don't pretend like you haven't seen someone asking for their mate to be changed and get killed instead. I won't let that happen." I growled at the thought and to my surprise Jane didn't even bat an eyelash at me saying something out of line about Aro. Usually Jane is the one to discipline anyone who dares to look at him the wrong way. I can't blame her, she is still and forever thankful he saved us but as well as I know she knows he only saved us because of our gifts.

"What if.. No... What...No." She seemed to be thinking really hard. "I will try to think of something. I promise. But first, tell me all about her! Ariana her name it is. Tell me everything." And with that she dragged me to my bed to sit down twin style and talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariana's pov.

I really really hate Mondays I decided as I cuddled into my blanket ignoring my alarm for the 6th time knowing fully well that I'd regret it in half an hour.  
I really wanted to go back to sleep because I didn't feel like going to school at all, the only thing I was waiting for is my date with Alec and a girl needs her beauty sleep.

My plans about sleeping in were ruined by my brorher barging into my room with my sister giving her a piggyback ride. _'I'm_ _gonna drop Lizzie on her in 1..2..3..' _I had enough time to roll away from her landing place but I miscalculated and landed on my hardwood floor square on the face.

"Why would you do that?" I screamed at Marco like a banshee but I couldn't really care at that moment. Neither Lizzie or Marco cared as they were holding their stomach while laughing at me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to move at all." Said Marco still laughing. "Anyway, Lizzie wanted to ask you something."

"And why did you have to come with her?" I asked getting up from the floor.  
"Dunno must be because I'm her favourite sibling." He stated matter of factly throwing back his head like a princess, while making his way out of my room.  
"No you're not!" I argued after him but he shut my door. "So Liz what do you want to ask ne?" I looked at my sister who was staring at the portrait I drew yesterday of Alec.

"Who is he?" She asked me innocently.  
"Just a friend." I answered taking the drawing away from her. "So what do you need?"  
"Can you braid my hair pretty please? I asked Marco to do it but he just tangled it." She asked giving me her puppy eyes which convinced me immediately.  
"Come on, but after that you have to let me get dressed." I took a seat behind her on my bed and started untangling her hair.  
"Can I play on your phone too?" She was already holding my phone in her hands trying to unlock it.  
"Sure, let me put some music on, okay?"  
"Yes!" She nodded,excitedly clapping her hands together. "Your music is better than Marco's."

I unlocked my phone and almost had a heart attack when I looked at my notifications. I had three notifications which I ignored, four unread messages, one from Erika asking whether she should post a picture and which one attaching twenty images, one from our class group, one from our friend group and I had a message from Alec. _How did he even get my number?_ _Should I open it? Of course dummy!Won't I look desperate? Open it already damn it. _  
**_Hey I'll_** **_pick you up around six. Is that okay?_**

"Ari are you here?" Liz was waving her small hands in front of my face.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
I quickly wrote back after starting some random music.  
**Can't wait! But how did you get my number? :D**

I made Lizzie's hair and she looked really cute with her hair in a Dutch braid.  
"Now go." I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she run out of my room. I looked at my clock and I started searching for school appropriate clothes immediately noticing that I was indeed late. I choose a pair of light blue skinnies with a yellow top pairing it with my black leather jacket. I run to the bathroom and I did my routine in record time.

It wasn't actually that cold since we are in Italy but in the autumn it could get cold rather fast in the _g of evening , what am I gonna wear tonight?_ I did my make up and I was ready to go.

While I was getting ready I didn't notice my phone beeping and I smiled when I saw his name on my screen again.  
**_I _**_**have my ways. What are your**_ _**plans for today?**_

**It's gonna be the usual same old boredom called school **  
**You're soo lucky you're homeschooled**

_**It's more boring than it sounds, we just learn about different subjects every other day. Mainly we just sit at the library reading, but**_ _**really is not that exciting.**_

**But you actually learn about stuff you care about **  
**And it's still better than gym first period**

**_Martial Arts were fun_**_** to learn, I think**_ **_I'd like gym class if it's any similar._**

His texts were so formal like he didn't send double texts, he wrote everything in one text hell he even used period marks and he used no emojis. _Maybe not everyone is like you. He can behave his age unlike to you. _But sometimes he has the manners of an eighty year old._ And you have the temper of a five year old._

I argued with myself for a while but as I took a look at my clock and saw that I was really late so I raced down the stairs pushing Marco out of my way in the process.

"Honey you gave to eat something, before leaving." I heard my mother say.  
"But I'm late, I'll grab something during lunch break." I tried to make a deal as she brought me a sandwich.  
"I'll take you and your brother, I have to stay at home anyway with Liz for today." She answered, making sure I'd eat my whole sandwich.

While I was eating I wrote back to Alec.  
_'Who is she texting, I_ _haven't seen her smile like that at her phone before.' _She thought and I tried to hide my grin.

**Nope**  
**We do some warm up laps then we usually play volley**

_I can't get any lamer_. He won't ever write again. Like what would I answer for that? _You wouldn't. _Sing sang the little voice in my head.  
_'Maybe a little peak over her shoulder..'_  
I heard her thoughts as she approached me from behind and I stood up showing my phone in my pocket.  
'_How does she always do that?' _Dear mother it's called mind-reading. Of course it's way more exciting to make people do exactly what I want them to do always pushing my limits but I wouldnt do it on my family, that one time I did it on my father when he wanted to leave my mother didn't turn out to be the best experience.

I might have pushed my brother a little too hard because he sent daggers at me for the whole ride but he didn't seem to care about me upon arriving to school in fact he pretty much ditched me to find his friends. Erika and Cass were already waiting for me in the classroom. I didn't want to tell them about Alec so I just sat in silence while they talked about their boyfriends. Then I felt my phone vibrate and I didn't imagine it. Alec again. _Thank God he hasn't noticed how lame you are._ Maybe he did he just doesn't care, I argued with myself._ Girl you need to stop talking to yourself, it's not exactly normal. _As if reading minds and compelling people was any better.

_**To be honest it sounds rather boring. Tell me more about your school.**_

**I go to Saint Marcus Catholic Gymnasium **  
**My fav subjects is art and maths probably and I hate grammar and literature **  
**Idk what else to say about my school :D I'm pretty much not allowed to text cause they'd take my phone away if they saw** **or give us detention**

**Not many would say Maths, I thoughts youd like Art the best.**  
**And about that rule I'd recommend you to be sneaky then :) **  
**I wouldnt like you to miss our date because of that rule.**

I stared at my phone for a moment because for the first time he used a smiley and secondly he told me to be sneaky. '_Why is she giggling? Is that her phone? I have probably never seen her text during a lesson before.' _I rolled my eyes at Cass' thoughts but thanks to her I toned it down to only smiling.

**_I'm not saying serving detention together isn't appealing but.. :D_**  
**_Oh and I find high school maths pretty easy so I like it and art is rather a passion for me than a class where I have to do something_** **_I'd never do otherwise e.g. we have this art competition about st Marcus day which_** **_I just don't wanna do at all_**

The thing is that these art competitions should be optional but we get grades based on that so it's totally mandatory and that's why art's not my favourite.

I didn't even realize how fast the lesson has ended but seconds after the bell rang Erika and Sandra were by my side.

"Ari, spill. Who are you texting since you set foot in the building?" Cass demanded.  
'_It must be pretty darn special if she's willing to get her phone out in class.'_ Thought Erika. Cassandra's thoughts were a bit dirtier which were _Who made Miss. I Always Keep The Rules break one of the stricter ones? I mean it sucks having to stay here after be a good dick.' _

"Just my mother." I lied but they didn't believe me. I wouldn't have even believed myself because I never get excited about my mother's texts, I rather get annoyed more than anything but I just don't care what my 'friends' think right now.

"Sure your mother got you all smiley-lovely." Argued Erika.  
"It's just someone I met at the cafe, we're going to the cinema today."  
'_She is getting laid I_ _can't believe it!'_ Both of them pretty much thought the same thing but before I was dragged into further explaining how I met him I was saved by the bell indicating we were late for our geometry class.

I wasn't keen on on telling them anything especially because of their thoughts. We used to be great friends but I have been distancing myself from them for a year now because they are not exactly considered good influence and of course reading their mind helped me see their intentions better.

The day dragged on for so long eventhough I slept through Religion and Literature classes.

When I finally got home from school I only had like two hours to get ready so quickly showered. _That's not even considerably enough. _I had to dig through my whole wardrobe but I just couldn't find anything decent to wear. After half an hour I decided on black ripped skinny jeans with a black top pairing it with a brown leather jacket and high heels. I curled my hair and made my makeup.  
Of course I would have finished sooner but I had to dance around in my room and I had to ruin my winged eyeliner at least six times but by the time I was finally done and looked into the mirror I had to note that I looked great.

It was exactly six o'clock when he arrived and he honestly looked like a God, he wore all black but he made it work so well black jeans with a black button up which chlung to him exactly at the right places defining the outlines of his muscles and a leather jacket. _Seriously I should stop drolling. _  
My mother would have had a heart attack if she was at home because of his car which surprised me a bit as well.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard my brothers shout.  
"Where did you get that from?" Marco came running down the stairs pointing at his car not even bothering to say hi or at least introduce himself to Alec. "It's a freaking Lamborghini Aventador LP 750. Man this supermodel can reach 100km/h in just 2.8 seconds and.." he would have gone on about the car's performance for ages if I hadn't put my hand in front of his mouth.  
"I'm sorry Alec let me introduce you to my brother Marco." I directed at Alec who looked surprised but extended his hands towards Marco.

Marco must have realised that I was about to go on a date or something because he tried to break Alec's hand while gripping it obviously failing at it, but it didn't stop him from glaring at Alec. _'Who's this guy anyway?' _  
_'Please don't break my hand, why is he so strong, he doesn't_ _look like he has it in him.' _

"So it was really nice to introduce you two but we better get going." I stopped their glaring contest by grabbing Alec's hand dragging him away from my brother. _'At least his brother is ballsy enough for a hum.." _I heard his thoughts for the first time when I touched his hand but the connection was cut short immediately as I let go of him.

"I want her to be home by eleven the latest!" I heard my brother's shout as Alec opened the door for me and helped me in the car, I was kind of surprised how gentlemanly he acted. Erika and Cass always go on an on about their boyfriends but never about how nice they are to them, rather about how fucked up they are.  
Alec nodded in my brother's direction, they have talked for a bit more but I only waited half a minute for him. _This car's interior is amazing._ I had to agree with Marco. In fact I know nothing about cars but I'm not gonna let that slip in front of Alec.

"Buckle up." He said with a little smirk on his face as he got inside. "By the way you look beautiful and I got something for you." He said pulling a bucket of red tulips out. I couldn't even form a sentence I was so surprised. I didn't except him to bring anything at all, hell I didnt even know he could drive. In fact i had no idea how we'd get to the cinema since it's not in volterra but in another city which is a thirty minute drive away.

He must have taken my surprised silence the wrong way because he started explaining himself. "I know I was supposed to bring roses but I thought they are to cliche and i don't want you to hurt yourself with the torns." He finished awkwardly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"No! I didn't want to... Ugh come here!" I threw my hands in the air hugging him trying to express my gratitude. "Thank you, I love them and I don't like cliche! And you look great too and thank you again." I rambled a bit but I guess he understood what I wanted to say. "Thank you." I said removing myself from his embrace placing a kiss on his cheek.

He didn't blush but his lips turned into a cute smile which I have never seen before and his emotions screamed at me, so I tried to distract the both of us.

"Soo, please don't tell me you drive like a maniac." I said while putting on my seatbelt. "My friends are bad enough drivers." There was a playful glint in his eyes but he changed his mind.

"Not exactly like a maniac, my sister says otherwise I think I just drive fast, but I'll go slow if you please." And he really kept his world and only occasionally went over the speed limit.

"When did you learn to drive? I have to wait a full year until I can get my licence." I wondered.  
"Home schooled remember?"  
"Yeah but aren't you still too young?" He didn't laugh but I could feel him laughing inside which I didn't understand at all. In my opinion it was a perfectly reasonable question since no one under 17 was allowed to get a license in Italy.  
"They bent a few rules in my case." He said with a mischivious smile as he parked the car.

"What do you want to see?"He asked. I was so busy staring at him I didn't even know what to say so I just went with the first title I saw. While he bought our tickets the girl at the cashier had similar problems as I do constantly all the time, but she couldn't bother me any less since I was the one standing next to Alec, not her. _'I'd kill to be in that girl's place. She is pretty but not good enough for him.' _She thought and I glared at her, making her hurry up.

The movie I choose was the most horrible film I have ever seen first it was horror and I hated them, I tried to watch it but I flinched every time something bad happened to anyone. "We can leave if you want to."  
I almost screamed when he said that. He was so close I just got scared.  
"N...no it's fine." I stuttered burying my head in my hands.

"Sure it is fine." He said ironically standing up. "You are just shaking out of fun. I personally think that this movie is too bloody?"  
He helped me up and I kinda bolted from the cinema dragging him after me, the girl at the cashier looked at me funny clearly thinking that I was nuts for running out of a movie like that.

"Since we have time I would like to take you somewhere else. It's a 30 minute drive from here. " He asked.  
"Yes let's go please. And I'm sorry about the movie." I shook my head and grinned at him sheepishly.  
" It wasn't your fault at all. And please don't say sorry am the time." He gave me a million dollar smile.  
"I'm sor... okay." I grinned at the end as I saw him rolling his eyes.

"Where are we going?" I was really curious.  
"To my secret place." I kind of babbled for the whole ride but he didn't seem to mind intertwining our hands together unconsciously as he drove.

Still talking about school I decided to try and peek into his mind and I wish I hadn't done it. He was thinking about the last time he was at that place the teeny tiny little problem was that it was more 40 years ago. I'm not fucked up I heard correctly. _But how is he still so young?_ I don't get it. He looks 17 the most and no 50 year old looks like him.

I already had a list about the things I found strange about him for example he is always cold_ he said he had bad circulation..._ then he is _always pale. And we are in Italy it's it's impossible for someone to stay deathly pale. Then there is the fact that he is so strong._ Oh and l_et's_ _not forget that he thinks your smell is yummy._

It's just so blurry, I know that it must all be connected in some way but I just can't put it together yet.

When we arrived to a parking lot I couldn't help but wonder what we were doing at the beach in the autumn.  
"Come on." He smiled and led me towards the beach, which was nice but I just didn't understand why he'd take me there. He led me farther away from the beach towards the rocks.  
"I think you should get on my back and close your eyes." He looked worried but I nodded and got on without any questions, trusting him. I felt him start climbing and I looked back to the ground but we were much further up than expected i almost lost my grip so I held him tighter and closed my eyes. Not even a minute later we arrived and he put me down.

When I opened my eyes I was breathless, we were in a cave which was half open but hidden from everything else due to the rocks he climbed over and it was just beautiful.  
"Alec it's beautiful." I said as I took a hold of his hand and explored the place.

When I decided that it was enough sightseeing we both sat down in the sand.  
"Its the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen." I told him truthfully.  
"It doesn't even compare to your beauty." He sad inching closer to me. I just blushed looking down not saying anything. _I don't know how to take a compliment. Did he just come even closer? _I wondered as my heartbeat quickened.

Then I felt his cold fingers lifting my chin, the look in his eyes made me self-conscious but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his black orbs. His features looked even more angelic and perfect sitting this close to him. I let my gaze drop lower towards his mouth as he pulled me closer. When I looked back up his eyes were asking for permission. Our noses were close to touching by now so I just had to tilt my head a little and I did.

Then finally our lips met, his were cold but surprisingly soft and I immediately got lost in him. The whole word just stopped around us and I never wanted him to let go. He pulled me even closer, my hands somehow sneaked around his neck his left arm supporting us and his right around my waist.  
The kiss was gentle at first but quickly deepened as I nibbled his bottom lip and I paid more attention to it when I felt that he liked it. He bit on my lip not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make me open my mouth but he suddenly pulled away from me, placing one small kiss on my lips placing a loose strand of my hair behind my ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariana's pov.

I was six meters above the clouds the day after Alec kissed me at the beach and nothing coud ruin my mood not even my mother continuously trying to convince me to invite him over dinner. It's not that I don't want him to meet my family to be honest it's the other way around, after how Marco introduced himself I have no high hopes for my mother and Lizzie. I can only hope he doesn't change his mind after seeing how crazy my family is.

The past weeks I met him everyday after school and I've gotten to know him better. He seemed unwilling to talk some parts of his life such as his parents but he told me a lot about his sister whom he loves a lot and their travels together, turns out they travel a lot with their family and they're homeschooled because of that. I've tried doing some online digging around about them but I found nothing about Jane and Alec Fulton. I turned a blind eye to it eventhough my little list about the strange things about him was growing day by day.

He took me around Volterra the other day just because he said that it's impossible to not like Volterra and that I knew nothing about the city. I felt a little offended when he said that and I seriously doubted that he'd be right but I agreed to go around the city with him as my personal guide. I didn't even care that it was almost raining and I had to realise I pretty much knew nothing about the city so he was right and the city is way more exciting than I imagined. I was also surprised to see how much he knew about the history of the town. I always thought that Volterra was an old boring city which it is because there's no entertainment suitable for teens but walking around with Alec was way better than anything. And the best thing was that we were alone for most of the time because no locals or tourists wanted to go around the city at this time of the year.

I had my last day at the cafe today finally having enough money for my phone's repair. I wasn't really fond of working there but at least I had Alec with me who arrived as soon as my shift started and left with me. He always sat at the place where he sat the first time he came in, sometimes reading, or doing his homework for his at home classes, he was doing maths homework yesterday occasionally looking up at me.

Luckily there weren't many costumers today and right now there was noone besides us, so I could do mine as well in hopes of being able to spend more time with him after I finished so I took a seat next to him. I started with my physics homework but it was much harder to concentrate with him being so close to me.  
"You're doing it wrong." I heard his deep voice whispering millimeters from my left ear sending shivers down my spine. _I'll never get used to his voice. _I thought as goosebumps appeared on my arms. "Nope, it's good like that." I said glancing in his direction. _He is so close._ I thought, we haven't kissed since our time at the beach, he always held my hand or pulled me close and sometimes he pecked my lips but nothing more especially in public.

When we were out on the streets he behaved as if it wasn't proper to even hold my hand. He did have a point but holding hands and a bit of kissing isn't a crime. _I sould like a hormonal teen._ Well I am a hormonal teen, I decided as I turned my head towards him so that our lips were almost touching. His black eyes burned into mine and I was positive he'd finally give in so I pulled myself closer connecting our lips. _'Control yourself, you are right next to the palace, anyone could see.'_ He thought but continued on kissing me. _'Fuck it.' _He decided as he sucked on my bottom lip making me open my mouth and he slipped his tongue in my mouth making my mind go hazy. Suddenly I had trouble separating my thoughts and emotions from his and from the people on the streets, they flooded at me all at once but I couldn't care less as I felt his hands sneak around my waist. Suddenly we were disturbed by my ringtone, I only glanced at it and after seeing it was just my mom I wanted to turn back to Alec but he shook his head.  
"It must be important, take it." He said but his behaviour told otherwise as he stood up from his place standing behind me sneaking his hands around my waist burying his face in the crock of my neck nuzzling it with his nose. _'She smells heavenly.' _His thoughts revolved around me as he thightened his hold around me. _'Mine.'_

I decided to try and get out of his mind because it's rude to invade someone's mind but I couldn't do anything to stop it, sometimes the thoughts just appeared as soon as he touched me. I still couldn't read his mind without physical skin to skin contact but I didn't want to do it to him.

"Finally you picked up Ariana." I heard my mother say. " I can't make it in time to pick up your sister from kindergarten, I'll probably have take work overtime today because of the days missed I had to stay at home with Lizzie." She explained, I knew that she had to work a lot to support three children so I obeyed without any second thoughts.  
"Sure." I said. "Bye mom, kisses."  
"Thanks honey, kisses."

I turned to Alec who was deep in thought still in the same position.  
"Comfy there?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows which made him laugh and he turned me around in the barstool.  
"More than you can imagine." _Is it me or has his voice rasped a bit, and why do I have to become a tomato when I look at him? _"So do you want me to go with you to pick up your sister?" He asked cupping my cheeks in his cold hands which felt amazing to my skin.  
"How did you even hear that?" I was surprised because I could barely understand what my mom said, the fall must have causing some damage in the speaker.  
"My head was pretty much right next to yours Ariana, it was impossible for me to not hear what she said but forgive me for eavesdropping." He pecked my lips.  
"I'm greatly offended." I joked smiling.  
"How could I make it up to you M'lady?" He was smiling while inching closer.  
"I have some ideas." I was afraid that my face would fall of from this much of smiling. Suddenly his whole demeanour changed and turned on his heel in a second standing in front of me proactively, I didn't even understand what was happening until I heard the bell above the door signaling someone's arrival in about five seconds later.

A tiny blonde girl around my age stepped into the cafe, she was wearing black skinny jeans paired with a long sleeved body fitting shirt emphasising how skinny she was. Her face was the prettiest I have ever seen with high cheekbones and big wide eyes, she had make up on applied perfectly maturing her but what made her seem ethereal was the way her full lips were turned into a wide smile showing of her pearly perfectly aligned white teeth.

She was perfect, even more so than that tourgide. _The tourguide._ They were so similar yet so different and the same thing applied to Alec.

It took me a while to sink in that she looked exactly like the female version of Alec. She wasn't similar to him like that tourgide she was like his twin. _He has a twin, you idiot. _I reminded myself and I gasped a little which made them snap out of their stare down and look at me.

Alec's normally calm face was turned into a deep dark frown which could probably kill someone weaker at the heart if he looked at them right now. His sister let out an angelic laugh and made her way towards us with steps soft as feather.

"What a nice surprise to see you here brother." She laughed obviously enjoying her twin's discomfort. "Dont be this delighted to see me, it's purely coincidental that I came in." She said embracing Alec, kissing both sides of his cheek, trying to shove him out of her way. _Is she heading towards me? _Well I'm the fucking barista I thought while awkwardly trying to stand up from my seat unnoticed. _How do they hear everything?_ I thought when their attention was on me again. Jane quickly used Alec's slip of attention and ducked under his arm appearing in front of me.

"You must be Ariana! It's such a pleasure finally meeting you, my brother has told me all about you!" She brought me in a bone crushing hug, squeezing the air out of my lungs. When she finally let go of me I took a deep breath filling my lungs back up.  
"Yes I am and you are strong and must be Jane, he told me a lot about you too." I answered smiling at her, feeling a little blush creep onto my cheeks. She looked pleased as if she was expecting no answer out of me, which of course confused me a lot but I let it slide.

"Sooo... can I get you anything?" I asked trying the ease the tension between the siblings.

"No, there's no need..." She started but Alec cut her off with a smirk.  
"She's just shy, she'd love to have a big frappuccino with whipped cream and a pretzel, she can eat a lot." Ales said earning a slap in his stomach from his sister.  
"Don't embarrass me, I'm really not that hungry." She said frowning.  
"You're my guest sister." He said grinning from ear to ear. I didn't understand why he was so happy that he made his sister eat but I didn't question.

Jane accepted his offer and took my seat peeking inside my physics homework.  
"You did it wrong." She stated and I just shrugged my shoulders making her drink.  
"Your brother told me the same." I said placing the pretzel in front of her. "I'll do it later." I added shutting my notebook in the process putting it away in my bag.  
"Thank you for the food." She said stuffing her face with the pretzel. She gulped it down with half of the caffe, then continued. " Anyway I'm glad to see my brother finally catching up on his studies." She said giving Alec a look.

"Amazing, right?" His emotions were divided between angry, embarrassed and amused. "Now if you have finished, you could be on your way. Ariana has to close up anyway." He said looking at her pointedly as she ate everything left on her plate drinking her caffe with a grimace.

"Ah brother I just miss your company now that you're always never at home." She said with a grin half meaning it. "But if you don't want me around I'll go." She said getting up giving him lost puppy eyes obviously knowing that she wouldn't have to leave.

"Jane, you don't have to leave. It's great that you're here." I spoke up, not even knowing why I did that. Truth to be told I didn't feel comfortable in her company because of her whole demeanor screaming danger which I didn't understand because she was so tiny and looked so fragile. But then again when she hugged me I thought I'd break in two if she didn't let go so I guess it made sense to feel that way. They both looked at me surprised. "Why did you guys look like it's surprising that I can speak?" I asked not understanding the situation.

"Alec, I love her!" Jane exclaimed jumping up and down grabbing her brother's arm. " By the way what kind of eyeshadow are you wearing, I like it and your mascara too."

Jane looked to be enjoying the girl talk, her brother seemd to be enjoying it much less but let his sister have her fun.  
After I closed up we said goodbye to a cheery Jane and Alec took my hand leading me towards Lizzie's kindergarten.

"Ariana I'm really not that great with children." He suddenly said looking afraid as the building came into view.  
"Children aren't scary Alec, you'll probably win Liz over in six seconds if you give her sweets just don't let her get sugar high, mom will kill me for that." I shrugged it of but he continued making me stop in my tracks.  
"What's sugarhigh? And how do you behave around them and.." he continued but I silenced him.  
"You have never met a child in your life or what?" I asked dumbfolded by his questions.  
"No?" He looked doubtful as he answered.  
"Now you will." I said dragging him after me all the way to where Lizzie's homeroom was.

"Ariana!" My sister screamed running at me embracing my legs in a hug. "I'm so happy you came!" As soon as she saw Alec she hid behind my legs but peeked af him curiously.

"Ari." She whispered, wanting me to crunch down to her level so I looked at Alec apologicly while I did so.  
Who's the boy?" She asked in a small voice so Alec couldn't hear it. "He looks similar to the boy you drew." _Thank God she didn't say that louder._

"He is my friend, why don't you introduce yourself? I happen to know that he brought you something." She looked hesitant but her eyes lit up as soon as I told her he had something for her.

I stood up as she looked up at Alec, he looked rather awkward surrounded by so many children but smiled when Lizzie spoke to him.

"I'm Elizabetta DiFazio, I'm three and a half years old, I live in Volterra, I love sweets and cookies and I love to play with my sister and brother, my favourite games are hide and seek and tag and what did you bring me?" She said after taking a big breath telling this whole thing in one sentence sometimes sputtering, swaying back and fort lacing her fingers behind her back or playing with the hem of her pink shirt.

"I'm Alec." He decided it would be enough but I shoved him gently so hed have to crunch to her level to keep his balance, he shot me a look which I just grinned at and he continued. "Imagine that I live in Volterra too and I like to play sport with my sister and our friends, and I brought you this." He said pulling out a lollipop I put in his hands just minutes before. Lizzie squealed when she saw her favourite brand and snatched it from his hands which made Alec laugh.

"Lizzie what do we say when we get something?" I asked trying to teach her some manners.  
"Thank you, Alec!" She beamed at him and asked. "Can you help me open it?"

Alec's pov.

If there is something I expected less than meeting my other half like this was that I, Alec Volturi one of the highest ranking guards would be in a human's house building a Barbie Castle with my mate and her little sister.

Ariana was right, it didn't take Lizzie more than five minutes to warm up to me calling me her new friend asking whether if I wanted to go over to their place, which I accepted before Ariana could say anything.

_I haven't felt more sixteen in my entire life. _I thought, I completely forgot who I was and what my duties were this afternoon, even Jane looked to be enjoying herself.  
When she came into the cafe I didn't even know what to think or do but she took a liking in Ariana as soon as she spoke up.

I knew that my mate wasn't the shyest type but every normal human would have felt at least uneasy in the company of two of the deadliest vampires of all time so neither of us expected her to speak more than a word.

I didn't know that Jane would be so bold and show up out of the blue against my one wish about leaving Ariana alone. I knew that I wasn't exactly following my plan about being a silent inspector of her life but I just couldn't stay away from her.  
I knew that lying about my life and pretending to be something that I am not would eventually catch up to me but it just felt so good to behave as if I had homework too or a loving family to go back home to. Jane could have ruined it all with her remarks but Ariana noticed nothing. _And I made Jane eat all of that dirt. _I noted satisfied with myself. _I had to get revenge on her somehow._

I heard approaching footsteps, probably of Marco and the dangling of a keychain so I put a little more distance between my mate and I, giving her a kiss on the cheek in the process so she wouldn't notice.

When they finally heard the door shutting Lizzie stood up and run to her brother. _It's strange to see a child this close. _The Volturi doesn't interact with children in any way except for immortals.

I never understood why someone would choose death over life when they turned an infant but I started to understand it after interacting with Lizzie. For the lack of other words children are just cute, they are almost impossible not to love and care for. The problem with immortal children was that they were frozen at the mental state they developed not being able to learn or behave the way they should, their tamper temper can't be tamed, behaving on impulses and having tantrums just because they can't get a second lollipop or hiding away because they saw a new unfamiliar face. _Not that unfamiliar if she drew a portrait of you. _I thought smugly as Marco came in with Lizzie on his back.

"Hi there lovebirds, I should have known Lizzie's new friend was you." He said throwing her little sister on the couch carefully making her laugh.  
"He's my new best friend, not just friend!" She exclaimed jumping on to my back. "He helped me build my barbie castle, he is my new best friend." She stated matter of factly.

"What about me, I built half of this thing!" Complained Ariana crossing her arms in front of her chest making a pouty face.  
"That doesn't matter." Said Lizzie, removing herself from my back dragging Ariana towards the kitchen. "But you could make me something to eat." Ariana shook her head and followed her.

"Do you want something?" She asked looking at me.  
"No thank you." I smiled her way unfolding my legs and standing up taking a seat next to Marco.  
"Thanks for asking me too if I wanted to eat something." He shouted towards the kitchen throwing his legs up on the coffee table holding a strange white remote in his hands.  
_He smells weird. _I noted as I caught his natural scent mixed with the sour aroma of cigarettes.

"Wanna play fifa?" He asked looking at me offering another white remote.  
"I haven't played that my entire life." His eyes rounded in disbelief.  
"How come?"  
"Never been interested."  
"Then what do you do for fun?"  
"Why do you think I own a Lamborghini?"  
"And what else?"  
"Running, training, travelling."

"And.." he started but ariana cut him of returning with a plate full of sandwiches.  
"Let him be, not everyone is a nerd like you Marco." She said offering me to take the plate to take one. " I didn't know which one you liked so Liz helped me." She blushed and Lizzie proudly straightened her back while stuffing her mouth.

I took one out of politeness and chewed on it. _Jane would probably say that_ _I deserved it._ I thought trying to hide my disgust successfully as I my tastebuds protested to the taste of mud. I concentrated on Ariana's smell who took a seat in front of me between my legs so I could make that last bite go down.

Before Ariana could offer me another slice I spoke up.  
"You should teach me this game of fifa." I directed my speech at her making Marco and Lizzie laugh and Ariana blush. _I love how she blushes._  
"I'm a lost case if it's about games, Marco is good enough I suppose." She said still blushing playing with her fingers.  
"I'm not good enough, I'm simply the best." Marco said giving me a controller. "I'll teach you." He offered but I had an idea.

"Give me 5 minutes with your sister teaching me and I bet you I will win." His eyes grew and a glint appeared in it.  
"What's in it for me?" He asked already having an idea as his heartbeat fastened and his hand shook out of excitement.  
"If you win you can try out my car, no I'm driving you are just fourteen, you cant wreck it." He looked a bit disappointed but nodded.  
"What if you win?" I smirked.  
"The pleasure of beating you is enough for me." I cant help it I'm competitive.

Ariana was really bad at trying to explain this whole game but for a vampire it was really easy to understand how to controller worked and which button was used for what.

"I cant believe it!" Marco said jumping up from his seat. "How did you do that? You must have lied about never playing fifa before." He mumbled.  
"Nope, your sister is just great at teaching fifa." I laughed as she leaned on me.

I heard a car pulling up to their house then it's door closing, heels clicking as their mother neared the house. I didn't ask Ariana about her father, I was sure that he wasn't living with them because of the lack of fifth smell in the house and the pictures only portraying the kids, none of the whole family together.

Lizzie yet again jumped up and run out of the living room as she heard the door and greeted his mother, telling her about how amazing her afternoon was.  
"Come on I'll introduce you." Ariana said, helping me up from my seat.  
"Is it normal that I'm nervous?" I mused low enough only for her to hear.  
"Totally." She smiled at me in an encouraging way pecking my lips. "Just don't tell her about how me met."  
"But what should I say?" I hissed suddenly panicking. I never thought that I'd have problems with human interactions after twelve hundred years but I never had to introduce myself to my mate's mother before.

_And I thought that having to live through Sulpicia's addiction for masquerades was hard. _I thought taking a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariana's pov.

"When's the deadline for that art competition you're participating in?" Asked my mother as we finished breakfast Saturday morning, which made me groan.  
"Next week maybe?" I asked rather than answering my mothers question, truth to be told I didn't feel like participating at all because I always felt like this story of Saint Marcus is some made up crap.  
"You know where your room is, get up and do it until you can concentrate on it rather than on him." I rolled my eyes as I decided that there was no point arguing with her. Alec's introduction didn't go half bad, in fact he was a real charmer with ravishing manners but still he couldn't completely win my mom over. I was reading her mind the whole time, she was completely divided in between liking and despising him which I couldn't understand at all. His stay lasted until dinner when he got a phone call from his father saying that he has to arrive home because they'd have to go to his uncle's funeral who has just passed away.

I took a seat on my bed surrounding myself with all of my art supplies. I decided to draw _Piazza dei Priori _first because supposedly that was the exact place where Saint Marcus stood as he proclaimed Volterra to be sacred ground forever ridding it from evil.

I looked up how he looked like and drew him as well after contouring the background and drawing dark clouds with only a ray of light focusing on the place I was supposed draw the vampires whom feared the sun. _How am I supposed to know how they look like? I mean I'm not having daily conversations with one._ I chuckled as I imagined myself talking to the vampire at Slughorn's party from Harry Potter.

Deciding on drawing him because of the lack of other ideas. I tried to look him up, not succeeding so I searched further and only found characteristics and traits which I wrote down on a post it.  
_Pale_  
_Grount_  
_Strong_  
_Fast_  
_Drinks blood_  
_Immortal_

My breath hitched,my adrenaline pumping high as I stared as my post it my laptop long forgotten with all the open tabs continuing on my list with my own observations about him.

_Cold hands_  
_Marble like impenetrable skin _  
_Disgusted by food_  
_Beautiful _  
_Changing eye colours_  
_Talks_ _as if he's from another decade _  
_Never feeling his heartbeat _  
_Enhanced senses_  
_My smell_  
_The tourgide_  
_Jane_

I took a good look at my list and there were only two possible explanations. I was going nuts which is a possibility since I talk to myself and can hear and feel other peoples emotions, or he is nuts like me but a but more because he is a freaking vampire.

There are two more possibilities for me now. First I keep my mouth shut like I do best and pretend everything's all right or confront him, which might not be wise considering that if my theory is true then I have a high chance of getting killed. _He wouldn't do that, right?_

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" I groaned pushing the drawing away from me as far as I could.

_Seems like I_ _have daily conversations with a vampire and I_ _know_ _perfectly well how they look like._

Alec's pov.

I received a call from Jane while having dinner at Ariana's house informing me that Aro wished to see me as soon as possible. I feared the worst that he somehow found out about Ariana but I was just sent on a mission with Demetri to find a nomad vampire named Daniel Hayes a with ability to turn invisible.  
Caius learned about him and he wanted to have Daniel as part of the Volturi.

Demetri had a hard time picking up his trail which was new and annoying for him, he is the best tracker in the world and never fails, that's why we have been running for 3 days straight after the nomad. I didn't agree with his play of cat and mouse because I knew it was pointless with someone who can deceive him but I let him have his fun because it amused me and the nomad was getting tired.

"I can feel him, he is close but I lost him again. He is getting irritated and hungry. We are getting close." Demetri seemed to be getting more and more excited as the days went by enjoying his hunt  
He is the best tracker because he can connect to his victim's mind and he can locate them anywhere therefore having some challenge must have given him joy. I didn't care about his happiness but I knew better than to disturb his hunt.  
"I'll go get a bait for him, catch up and keep him cornered." I ordered taking off towards a smaller city to get a human. I passed several shops and alleys but the people were all huddled together and their missing would be too suspicious.  
Then I saw it, a homeless person in an alley sleeping.

I let my power loose and took away the homeless man's senses and put his limp body over my shoulder and run after Demetri. He wasn't hard to find as promised he cornering the nomad who was still invisible. To be honest Demetri looked foolish trying to fight thin air and stumbling up on himself, any other case I wouldn't have helped letting him have his fun but I just wanted to go home.

I cut the man's throat with my nails and it was enough for Daniel to loose control of his ability and enough for Demetri to get the nomad in a deadlock.  
Daniel tried to wiggle free of his hold with no use as I concentrated on my gift and took away his senses except for his sight and hearing.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?" Demetri liked to put up a play but I just wanted to get home to Ariana so I growled at him. "Don't get your panties in a twist Alec." I just rolled my eyes at that and give him a look which didn't promise any good if he kept on doing it. The nomad looked confused even more so when I kicked the bleedin man in his way but drank it dry in half a minute.

"You sure were hungry." Demetri looked the slightest bit of impressed about how clean he finished of the male. I shoot him a look which silenced him.  
"Tell us nomad, who your creator is and the extent of your power." I demanded annoyed, I wanted to be with Ariana instead of these morons. I missed her terribly for the last days, I didn't want to put up with a nomad. I wanted to lay next to her while she cuddled to me and kiss her and... _Hello? Is it really the appropriate time to think about your mate?_

"Wait who are you? Why did you follow me through half of Europe? And how did you find me? Why can't I feel my legs? Why cant I smell and why didn't I feel the taste of blood?" I only let one people to pass by my questions, I wouldn't even let Jane do that and there he was dancing on my last nerves thinking he was the one to question me. I growled at him, before I could do anything Demetri sensed my next move which would have been along the lines of ripping his arms so he intervened just in time.

"We are from the Volturi, his name is Alec and I am Demetri. We had orders from our masters to find you and tell you about their proposal. I was the one to found you, it is my gift. I can find anyone and anything, no one can hide from me.  
Alec's gift works in another ways, he can take away all of your senses but he can decide on his target and it's senses, so he could numb you completely if he wanted to. Unfortunately patience is a gift none of us posess so answer his questions." _Well that wasn't half bad. _Practice does make perfect, I smirked remembering his first tries at being diplomatic. I took a look at him, he appeared to be no more than sixteen or seventeen with short dark hair.

"I don't know anything about my creator. I think I was an accident" he chuckled obviously thinking about 'accidents'. Demetri didn't seem to get the joke but thanks to spending more time with modern day humans I did. When none of us showed appreciation for the joke he went on. " 3 years ago I just woke up alone and confused in an alley behind a club I worked at as a dj. It was daylight and I started sparkling like a fucking disco ball.. like fucking Tinker Bell man... imagine my surprise...It was so bad I just wanted to disappear so I did, I mean I didn't disappear but turned invisible which was cool so no one saw me and I could get a drink." Demetri was lost about the dj and disco ball and Tinker Bell part but nevertheless nodded faking understanding, I would have been lost too if it wasn't for Ariana. "But what's the Volturi?" He asked dumbly.

"The Volturi is the largest and most powerful coven of vampires enforcing the laws of the vampire world. Might as well think of it as the equivalent of royalty. Our leaders are Aro Caius and Marcus. Law enforcement is.. " Demetri started explaining like a long history lesson but the nomad looked lost, it annoyed that he was so dumb.  
"Vampire cops." I tried to help and surprisingly it did. _Thanks Ariana._  
"Cool. Did I do something wrong or why are you here then?" He wondered.  
"Our leaders took an interest in you. They decided to invite you to Volterra to join our coven, if you wish so." They never said that he had to come, the coven was strong enough without him. _Just say no please please plea..._  
"Okay let's go. Maybe you can tell me more about the rules on the way?" _Fuck. _Dementi chuckled at my discomfort so I spoke up.  
"As you should know them, Demetri will explain them on the way I turned around giving back his senses, taking of towards home.

Our way to Volterra was way too long for my liking, Daniel literally asked everything about our kind and laws and I was so tired of him. I fully agree that a vampire should know it all but I'm not his creator, so he should stop bothering me with questions. _There's only one person I would gladly explain it to all, but she's better left in the dark about vampires which is perfect for me. _Getting closer to Volterra I pushed us to go faster and faster so I can see my mate again. Demetri and Daniel didn't question me why I picked up the pace and I was glad because I had no appropriate answer.

"You forgot about your gift to Jane." Stated Demetri when I seriously had to fight back the urge to kill him when he stoped sightseeing. It was the middle of the night when we arrived. _So you can keep up your stalkerish tendencies and watch her sleep after you get away from Jane. You go Alec! _  
"What? No. She'll kill me." I said remembering something about a designer bag.  
"You're always calm and collected but something changed the past months, care to tell me?" He was right but I didn't let on.  
"Seriously you're telling me that. Denetri I wasnt the one who forgot about a freaking anniversary." He buried his head in his hands at that forgetting about me in a second.  
"That was a hundred years ago!" He exclaimed.  
"It was indeed but Heidi almost burned down the palace when she was about to burn off your..." I teased making him cover my mouth with his hands shooting Daniel an awkward smile as he stopped sightseeing rather watching our banter.  
"Let's just go and finish this mission." Decided Demetri which made me smirk in his direction.  
"Smug bastard." He whispered at me, trying to shut Daniel out of the conversation. "Can't wait until you get in an embarrassing situation." He mumbled the last part more to himself but I couldn't help myself from picturing the moment I couldn't hide Ariana longer. _That's not embarrassing, that's deadly."_

We arrived through the sewer system leading all the way to the reception area where my sister was waiting impatiently. As we arrived I was brought in a tight embrace in a matter of seconds. "Hi Jane." I said kissing her forehead. "What did you get me?" She asked still hugging me. As I was about to answer I heard growling from Daniel's direction, which made me look at him surprised. _What is his problem now? _

He was looking at Jane and I and his eyes were pitch black with rage,looking at Jane who mesmerized and sheepish, which I have never seen before I quickly realized what was going on shoving her behind me protectively.

The next moment Daniel tried to come at me to rip Jane away from me, of course his attempt was worth nothing especially without him using his gift, I pinned him down on the ground the next second holding him down by the neck kneeling on his stomach, Jane cried out my name as cracks started forming on his neck. And Demetri chuckled obviously enjoying the show. By now Heidi was by his side giggling and Felix too who was laughing openly.

"First, if you ever try to attack me I will rip your head and burn you. Second, if you ever hurt my sister whether she is your mate or not, I will rip something else of yours and shove it up your ass so hard it pokes your eyes out, rip you to little pieces wait for you to reassemble then do it all over again for all eternity. Understood?" I was pleased to see a glint of fear of his eyes but I had to give him credit for speaking up.  
"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."

I pushed him even deeper into the floor so more cracks appeared but let go of him as I felt Jane's hand on my back.

After having to witness my sister fussing over the nomad which was really uncomfortable for me to even watch we made our way to the throne room where Aro Marcus and Caius were waiting. I didn't expect all three of them to be there but I didn't give it much of a thought as aro took hold of Daniel's hand. Moments later Aro clapped his hands and said. "I'm happy that you decided to stay Daniel." Daniel looked at my sister lovingly and stood beside her as the masters left.

"Can a vampire throw up?" I asked my sister who was looking at Daniel with love in her eyes.  
"You can always try brother." She laughed at me obviously nothing being able to ruin her mood as she dragged Daniel away to show him around.

_Okay he isn't that bad just quite annoying with talking to much but that would only do Jane good. _I was thinking about it the whole way towards Ariana's house. _I'll ask her opinion about it tomorrow. _I decided as I made my way inside her room to see her sleeping peacefully. _I only have around 2 or 3 hours until her_ _alarm goes off, then she'd go to school and after that_ _I can finally see her again in the afternoon._

I tried to restrain myself from coming into her house much less her room uninvited, this was the second time I came in through her balcony door but I can never bring myself to regret it. Just seeing her makes me feel like I have something to exist for.

When I wanted to sit down in her armchair I almost sat on a piece of paper. It was a drawing of _Piazza dei Priori, _the strange thing was that the figure holding a Bible and a cross in each hand looked strangely a lot like Marcus. _Must be for the art competition._ I tried to dismiss the thought seeing she hasn't yet finished the drawing as the vampires were completely missing from the picture. I had a bad feeling about this competition, not wanting her to put two and two together.

A cold feeling crept up on my spine as I felt stickiness on the drawing and I saw a post it on the ground, when I flipped it around I swear I felt myself dying again.

She knows that I'm a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! 

Soo.. I'm not exactly sure what to write here but I'll try. 

Fist of all I want to say thank you to those who rewieved, favourited, read or added this story to their reading list! I can't even begin tell you how happy I am to see that people took the time to read my first story ever.

As you can probably see it's my first story and English isn't my mother tongue so I apologise for the mistakes I make!

So I just wanted to tell you all this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

P.s.: Feel free to message me or write a review about your thoughts and I promise I'll try to improve my writing.

Alec's pov.

To say that I bolted from her room is an understatement, I have never moved so fast in my life. I had no idea what to do I just let my legs take me while my thoughts reached each other in my head trying to come up with some kind of a solution.

I knew that i was playing a dangerous game but I thought I was better at hiding my true nature. _What the hell was I even thinking? _I knew that she would have found our sooner or later, hoping for the later.

I shouldn't have gone to her workplace, so she wouldn't be in this situation but of course I just couldn't restrain myself. Just imagining her living her life without me made my heart ache.

_What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? What if she despises me for all I have done? What if she wants to expose vampires? _

"Shut up!" I shouted grabbing into a tree twisting and snapping it in half throwing it away. I looked at my hands surprised, I was never the one to loose my temper. It was my sister who needed anger management not me. I shook my head in Hope's of clearing my mind. "You'll figure something out if that's the case." I tried calming myself while moving on to the next tree.  
_How did I get this far away from Volterra in the woods?_

Ariana's pov

When I woke up I thought about my weird ass dream, it was just bat shit crazy. I found out that Alec is in fact a vampi... _Oh no..._  
The drawing was exactly where I threw it, the post it was on the ground. I inched closer to it still praying it was just a crazy dream, but my hopes were for nothing when I flipped it over and seeing my own handwriting. "Why.." I whined to myself.

I sighed picking up the drawing and the post it tearing them into little peaces. _I'm sure as hell not participating, failing art is the least of my problems._  
I don't think I'm overreacting, I mean he is a freaking vampire. _More than friendly vampire._ I couldn't really understand his behaviour, I mean if he wanted to kill me and eat my heart he would have already done it. _Right? _

I wasn't sure about his intentions, I have only known him for months not my entire life, I've grown to trust Alec more than anyone I knew but vampirism changes things. _Does it?_

"Ariana come down, you're late!" I stood up from my vanity looking at my clock seeing that my mother is right. I dragged myself down the stairs dressed in black jeans and a simple black shirt with a rose on it. My hair was still messy and my make up undone but I couldn't care less and put it in a bun. I wasn't able to think about nothing but my current situation.

"Tell me what's on your mind." The thing I love about her is that she always knows when I have a problem and what to do with me. Normally I would have told her everything but I felt like it was a horrible idea so I lied for the second time in my life to my mother.

"What would you do if you found out some huge secret about someone, but you are not fully sure if it's true." I asked uncertainly. I didn't know what I'd have done if she asked what the secret was and she seemed to understand that as i looked at her.  
"It depends on the situation, is it about Alec?" She asked fully knowing what I'd answer.  
"Ugh...maybe?"  
_"_What is it?"  
" As I said I'm not sure. You know I don't go around saying stuff which are not true." _Why am I protecting him?_ I wondered. I have always told my mother everything, sometimes I left out some infos for her sake but I told her everything.  
"Ariana if it's something even remotely dangerous,or illegal or lethal or..." She rambled, her emotions hit me like a wall with worry and confusion.

"Not at all!" I exclaimed, worried about her reaction. "You know what, I'm late to school anyway so I should really go." I said getting up from the chair.  
"Maybe you should." She seemed to be thinking hard so I peeked inside her mind. _"I should tell her to stay away from that boy, he is trouble_ _I knew it from the start, even if he wrapped all of them around his finger I know something's not right." _I stared at her as she continued while looking down at the table. _'What could he be possibly doing? Maybe dealing drugs or being part of a gang or worse?' _At least she doesn't think it's vampires, I thought rolling my eyes at her accusations. '_To be honest I'm not sure which would be the easiest to deal with.' _Definetely it would be the easiest if he was a drug dealer.

I decided to get out of her head because her thoughts were simply ridiculous.  
"Then.. bye?" I said in a questioning tone as I was still processing her thoughts.  
"Ariana, I want you to stay away from Alec. I don't know if you're right but I don't want you to get hurt." She said sternly.  
"But.." I started but she cut me off.

"No buts. End of discussion, now go to school, I expect you to be home as soon as your classes are over."  
"Okay." I knew that I could make her change her mind. I wouldnt have to dig deep to change her opinion as it wasn't decided in her mind. I knew that I wouldn't fuck it up like I did with my father, his intention to leave us was set in stone but my mother's weren't. I really wanted to try if I could do it but I was afraid of hurting her so I choose option number two which would be Marco covering for me.

I picked up my handbag, put on my shoes and give a kiss on the cheek to my mother and left for school. I passed Palazzo dei Priori when I cut through the square. When I looked up to the clock I could have sworn that I saw two figures in long blackish cloaks standing there with their hoods up. When I looked back to take another look at them they were gone, just like that. _I'm_ _totally going crazy. _

I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes. I still haven't replied to Alec's message about his arrival. He sent it when he arrived in town last night around eleven, but I just didn't know what to say. _I couldn't really confront him over a text even if it's the safest opinion. _I was surprised to find that I was angry at myself for doubting him so I decided to write back to him.  
**We need to talk, meet me at Porta all'Arco at 4. **Sent.

When he didn't reply I quickly composed a message to my brother  
**_you'll have to cover for me_**  
**_Mom forbid me from seeing alec but I have to meet him _**  
I almost had a heart attack when I felt my phone buzz thinking Alec wrote back but it was just Marco  
**You owe me **  
**What should I tell her? **

_**As if I never covered for you **_  
_**Idk make something up**_

**Thx..**

_**Will you do it or not?**_

**You know I will**  
**Just call me when you're done doing** **whatever**

_**It's not like that **_

**Suuurrreee**

I didn't reply to him i didn't need his foolishness when I'm this legs were shaking during last period which was Religion, Father Abate was going on and on about Saint Marcus who got rid of vampires in our city. I always believed it to be total bullshit and as it turned out I was mostly right. _The irony, if only he knew that I'm_ _meeting up with one._  
When the bell finally signalled the end of the day I bolted from my seat and I was out of the class and probably the school first.

Porta all'Arco was a tourist attraction but for winter it was closed from the public, which of course didn't stop teenagers from trespassing and drinking here on Friday or Saturday nights but it was always empty in the early afternoon. Probably not the best idea to talk to a vampire alone in a place rarely anyone visits but that's the best I have._ It's not like I_ _can invite him to talk it over a cup of coffee. _I rolled my eyes as I hurried through the empty road.

Alec's pov.

After destroying half a forest I calmed down a little which was just enough for me to slip back into the castle unnoticed. The problem was that snapping trees might helped more than pacing around in my room all day.

When I got her message I was speechless.I desperately hoped she would let it go but of course my Ariana would never do that. Her message only made matters worse as I was just about to go mad. _Why can't she be vampire, so I wouldng have to worry about having to kill her, getting her killed, her getting herself killed or just simply dying from God knows what._ I scoffed at myself and tried to clear my mind.

I tried picking out my clothes but I soon had to realise that I had to wear my cloak given it was way too sunny and the sun didn't set by four in the afternoon, usually I wore long sleeved shirts an jeans with a big hoodie hiding my skin but whenever it was too sunny I convinced her to meet later when the sun went down, or met her at her house getting inside as soon as she opened the door. Today I couldn't hide behind anything other than my cloak and leather gloves. _Fucking great, I look like Dracula. Way to go if you want to scare her for life, you know what you don't need those contacts you should go in with blood red eyes. _I just seriously just argued with myself in my head I realized. _At least you're proven to be the psycho you really are._ I'm positive that I'm going mad.

I knew that I had hours until four p.m. but I couldn't find any rest so I just jumped from my window, landing on my feet and began to run as fast as I could. I never pushed myself more than it was necessary but I couldn't stop my stomach from twisting everytime I thought about the possible scenarios. I was surprised to note that I arrived in minutes to the location, even more so when I found it was under construction. I never thought that she'd be willing to talk to me alone nevertheless here.

I have been waiting for her sitting in the shadow of a big tree for hours now, I didn't mind standing or walking around but I was sure that any sudden movements would acate her so I tried to stay put in my place which has never been harder for me.

I stayed as still as possible as I heard her approaching steps, fast heartbeat and smelled her delicious aroma. I couldn't keep myself from looking at her.

She looked like a mess, so unlike her, she'd always wear stylish clothes and heels but now she wore all black with vans shoes, and no make up. I never cared about her looks, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, but there was something which shattered my heart. The glint in her eyes along with her usual cheerful smile was replaced with uncertainty and fear.  
I didn't dare to move or speak but I kept eye contact trying to reassure her.

After minutes which felt like eternity, she sat across from me placing herself out on the sun and stayed quiet for a long time. After another five minutes she tried to form a sentence failing several times. She'd always take a big breath and open her mouth but nothing would come out.  
I was starting to get even more worried about her as she finally opened her mouth and voice came out.

Ariana's pov.

" I have a theory." I started after taking a big breath glad that my voice sounded decent enough. "In my theory supernatural exists, which is nőt surprising hence that stupid tale about Saint Marcus. I feel like I'm going crazy so please stop me if I'm wrong." He stayed quiet so I continued. "Your skin is always cold and you don't bleed. You are so pale and avoid sunlight. Your eyes change colour and you change contacts more often than anyone else in this freaking world. You are incredibly strong and your hearing is more than excellent." Nor his emotions or his behaviour showed anything, I couldn't read him again. I wished I could touch him to gain access to his mind but I stopped myself before I moved." I think that, you are a vampire."

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked looking vulnerable.  
"Should I be?" I thought about it a lot. He didn't tell me a crucial part about his life, but noone can introduce themselves with _Hello I'm a vampire. _Also he saved me and after that he had more than enough chances to kill me if he really wanted to.

"No." He looked hopeful but didn't move closer to me. "Not anymore. When I first smelled you I wanted to...to...hurt you, but when I saw your face heard your voice it all changed. I never want to loose you even if it meant to never see you again. I avoided you on purpose, I didn't know if I had enough self control or not. And I didn't want you to get hurt. But when Heidi mentioned you I couldn't keep myself from you anymore. I have never been more selfish than ever in my life when I decided to see you again." I kept quiet so he continued.

"After that I got to know you. You made sense to me. I have been living for such a long time, I started to look at the world as an outsider but when you are with me, you make me feel human again." He

"I don't quite get why you didn't kill me on the spot." I don't think that it really can change in a matter of seconds that he wanted to kill me then not. "Not that I'm complaining." I added with a smile which made him chuckle.

"Your blood sings to me, you're my singer, La tua cantente as my Masters call it but when I first saw you I finally understood what the word mate meant and I knew I wouldn't ever be able to hurt you." I was a bit overwhelmed with what he said but I inched closer to him but I only took a hold on his hands, he was surprised by my action but he held it as if he was afraid I night run and kissed it. _" Please don't run from me, I will never hurt you. I couldn't survive without you." _His thoughts were all about the time we spent together and I wanted to tell him that there is no chance of me leaving him anytime soon. But I wanted to ask a lot of questions about his kind, like a million, and I didn't know where to start. He saw my obvious confusion.  
"Shall I tell you more?" I just nodded at that and with that he started.

Alec's pov

"Your observations were very... accurate. I secretly hoped you wouldnt notice my slips." I started, she smiled at me proudly as she nodded at me to make me continue.  
"Vampires really are stronger and faster than any human our eyesight, earsight and memory is also much better eventhough our human memories fade over time. We have no circulation in our system thus the cold skin and our hearts aren't beating as you might have noticed. Our skin textured with a marble like substance which makes it literally unbreakable, hence there was no wound visible or a drop of blood when I held the knife on the wrong have perfect physical features, we are designed to lure our pray to us. Vampires usually drink human blood but there are some covens which consider themselves vegetarians and live of animal blood, but it shows in their strength. Also we are unable to sleep. I think I covered white a big part, if you have questions?" I asked Ariana. She seemed to be drinking in each and every one of my words judging from her expression, trying to procide it all.

"I think I understood some of it but what about the stereotypes? What happens when you go out to the sun? I'm sure you don't get fried because you are here sitting next to me, you don't turn into a bat do you? Right? But the sun is probably why you're wearing this cape thing, which doesn't really suit you and it's been out of fashion for what about wooden spikes and holy water and all that? What about this Saint Marcus story?" She was so cute wrinkling her nose thinking hard about all the weird and stupid stuff humans think about vampires. I just had to laugh a little these nonsense while lifting her hand towards my face again kissing it and interlocking mine with her in hopes of her making her lean towards me. I didn't succeed but she was closer to me now.

"Myts. I have never turned into a bat and never will nor will I ever burn in the sun, the wooden spike would just shatter into peaces before even scratching me, and holy water is just simple water and the saint Marcus legend is completely false." I wanted to continue and talk to her but her phone vibrated signalling a text from her brother.

"I have to go home home, it's getting late and Marco is covering for me." She explained while standing up.  
"Why would he need to do that?" I asked confused. She almost always got what she wanted and her mother didn't really ask questions.  
"Well you see... I wasn't in my best form this morning because of the whole vampire thing and my mother kinda investigated me..." I cut her off immediately.  
"You didn't tell her about us, please tell me you didn't!" I begged her surprising the both of us. I quickly got over the fact that the first time I begged was at this exact moment and looked at her  
"No." She said offended. "I'm not an idiot, I knew it's a big deal. I wont go around Volterra screaming at the top of my lungs about vampires.' She mocked. Her statement calmed me so I tried to regain my calmness.  
"But then again I still don't understand why you are in the need of your brother's help." I mused.

"Well, you see... My mother might think that you are a drug dealer or a gang member or something like that." She blushed and I couldn't stand but burst out laughing.  
"Oh my.." I choked out. " I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. She couldn't be further from the truth and let's keep that way."

" I'm glad I amuse you.." She was a bit offended but laughed with me. "Its not my fault she reads too much romance novels when the guy turns to be something along those lines." She shrugged her shoulders and sent a message to Marco telling him she'd meet him around the end of their street.  
"Shoot, he's almost home and I know that asshole wont wait for me." She got up ready to make a pointless run for it.

"Come on I'll take you home, neither Marco or your mom won't see me I promise." I said standing up as well.  
"How exactly do you plan on doing that." She challenged obviously forgetting our five hour long conversation.  
"Like this." I said picking her up in one fast movement. "Your taxi is here ma'am."  
She laughed into my neck on the whole way towards her home and it was one of the hardest things to put her down because I just didn't want to let her go. Her temperature was so nice considered to mine and laughing into my neck just turned me on.

"Thanks for the lift. I wish you could come inside but I kind of ruined it for you." She said after giving me a light kiss on the cheek after I put her down far enough from where she meet her brother.  
"If you leave your balcony door open I can make that happen." That slipped my mouth before I had the chance to stop myself. She looked at me doubtfully not really caring about what I said more curious about how I'd achieve it.  
"It's almost always open. But how do you plan on coming in unnoticed?" She asked.  
"I'll figure it out. I'll be waiting for you." I said giving her a sweet kiss and disappearing from her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariana's pov

I broke of in a run towards my house after Alec disappeared before my eyes because I knew that Marco wouldn't wait for more than five minutes and I was six minutes late.  
I arrived just in time, as he was about to walk up to the front door and open it. He stopped as he saw me and smirked.  
"Had fun sis?" I shoot him a look which silenced him.  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" I whisper yelled at him. "I'm one minute late, one fucking minute Marco." I barked at him annoyed.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist. Anyway you broke up with lover boy and because of that we had a brother-sister just the two of us bonding time." He explained.  
"Good enough for me." I shrugged. "Can we go in finally?" I asked.  
"Not until you tell me what happened." He stood in front of me blocking me from the door.  
"I completely misunderstood something and thought he was cheating on me because he disappeared a lot lately, turns out it was his sister. Happy?" I asked trying yo look embarrassed. "Oh and I bitched at him so we kinda did break up." I summed.  
"Did you really pull the jealous of the sister card?" He asked. '_I didn't think Ariana could be like that_ .' He mised, half believing my lie. Truth is that I didn't really date before Alec but I never really behaved like the other girls. _'So unlike her.' _  
"I know I'm dumb." I whispered playing my part perfectly.  
I shoved him out of my way without another word and went in with Marco in tow.

" I hope you're hungry, I'm making your favourite." My mother always tried to make me feel better when I was down and she'd make my favourite foods or let me stay at a friend's for longer or basically anything just to make me smile.  
"Thanks. How long til it's ready?" I asked trying to sound devastated. I know that I told each of them a different lie and it would probably blow up in my face but I'm sure a third lie could make it sound okay for the both of them. _When did I make a habit of lying?_ Oh yes when I found out about vampires.

"I've just started I think I'll need like an hour or so." Said my mother while Marco and Lizzie went to the living room. "Do you want to help and maybe...talk some ? She asked which I shook my head at and moved out of the kitchen.  
_"_Uhum, I'm just gonna be in my room till dinner." I sad dashing up the stairs, not paying any more attention to them.

As promised Alec was already in my room, sitting next to my desk looking through my history homework.  
"Uhm Alec what are you doing?" I tried to hide my surprise but failed.  
"I was bored and I was curious about what you study at school. May I add that your teacher's history knowledge is not the best about world war one so I wouldn't recommend studying from these notes." He said lifting them. "And your lie wasn't convincing at all." He smirked at me as he placed my notes on my desk, making me blush.  
"How did you even hear it?" I asked then remembered that he is a vampire. "Dumb question sorry. Anyway how do you know that they aren't accurate? It's just like the book says it." I said popping down on my bed patting the remaining place indicating him that he should sit there because of the lack of other seating place in my room. " don't tell me you were alive back then." I gasped.  
He just smiled at me in not bothering with an answer and took a seat at the very edge of my bed, looking unsure.  
"You know I'm not gonna bite you or anything you can lean back or something." I offered and the next second he was leaning on the headboard smirking smugly at me, it wouldn't have been surprising itself but the fact that I was lifted from my place and brought in his hug leaning on him was more than surprising.  
"I didn't mean that." I fake glared at him but his grin made me smile too.  
"You said 'or something'. He still grinned burying his head in my hair as I hugged closer to him.

I enjoyed his touch, his body was hard like stone but I felt safe in his arms eventhough I knew that he could seriously injure me if he didn't pay attention to how lightly he was stroking down on my back.

We were both obviously in thought and his mind was to calm and collected for me to even try to get inside it so I just had to ask even more about him.  
"Alec." I started  
"Hmm." He looked at me curiously.  
"Can you tell me more about yourself? You told me a lot of stuff about vampires but not you. I mean I guess you're not really homeschooled and all that you told me." I said looking up at him.  
"Of course. You're quite insightful you know that? In fact I'm not homeschooled, nor I have any family left besides Jane and my coven the Volturi

"How old are you?" I decided to ask this question, because I was more curious about it than the Volturi. He looked hesitant for a moment as if he didn't want to answer.  
"I'm not exactly sure." He smiled embarrassed but continued after a nudge which probably hurt me more than it hurt him. "We didn't really keep track of the years back than." I looked at him puzzled.  
"Alec just tell me." I grinned. "You cant be that old."

"I was born around 800 A.D." He blurted embarrassed.  
"What? But that makes you around..." He cut in.  
"Please don't finish that, I know I'm too old for you, I will leave." He said standing up.  
"Why? Do you seriously think that this is the thing that should freak me out, not all the other stuff." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing his arm. I know that he could easily yank it away but he sat back.

"Anyway I've always liked older men." I said winking which made him smile. "How did you become a vampire? And come back you were comfy." He brought me in a hug letting me rest my head on his chest. He snuggled close to me and began.

"I was the son of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. I don't really remember my childhood or anything more about my parents. Jane and I, we just wanted to forget about our human life not preserving it in writing like many other vampires do. All that I know is that back in those days people were very superstitious, they believed everything without real evidence, you could say they believed that you were guilty until proven innocent. When we were born the locals were frightened, twins weren't common those times, they called us witches and always were in our tail. Our abilities started showing when we were toddlers, good luck followed those who were kind to us but horrible things happened to those who hurt us, that's why Aro took an interest in us. Time passed and as we grew the locals found us to frightening to simply let live." I was overwhelmed staring at him with wide eyes. His childhood was terrible and I wished I had not ask him about it. I felt even worse that I felt his emotions which showed sadness and sorrow. His emotions effected mine as silent tears appeared in my eyes thinking about his life. "One day, exactly on our sixteenth birthday the locals appeared next to our house holding torches chanting witches over and over. Our father tried to hold them up while our mother pushed us through the backdoor telling us to run as fast as we could making us promise to take care of each other no matter what, they were both killed trying yo protect us. We run and hid but Jane was in shock making it hard for us to move fast enough so they caught up to us. We were first found by the man that killed our mother, that was the first time Jane used her gift, she caused him pain, she loved our mother more than anything so she reflected all her pain on the man and the man died. That was enough evidence to bring against us, we were both shocked to see the man dead, I grabbed Jane and run. We almost made it out alive when villagers appeared, I tried to fight them but there were too many and they were armoured. Soon we were grabbed from the back, they blindfolded us fearing we could hurt them by looking at them they took us to the main square while throwing anything they could at us. They took off our blindfolds so we could see our fates clearly. There were two stakes waiting for us, you know back in the days it was their only form of entertainment they enjoyed the witch hunts, they loved to make their suffering as long as possible, they must have thought drowning in water would not suffice. They lit our stakes the same time screaming witch twins all over again and again, when I finally felt the fire at my leg spreading quickly all over me heard my sister's screams it was too much for me. Jane was screaming at them that she would kill all of them, that she'll hunt them forever but slowly her screams turned into screams of agony, that killed me inside. My sister can be cruel I must admit but when we were human she was too pure and innocent for her good. I felt as if I couldn't protect her, breaking my last promise to my mother. I wanted all of her and pain to go away, I didn't care about my death I just wanted her to somehow be saved or at least have a painless death. " He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "I must have lost consciousness because my next memory is that I woke up as a vampire." He finished wiping my tears. "Don't cry Ariana, it was a long time ago and I wouldn't be here with you if it wasn't for this."

"I'm sorry Alec. What they did to you is just horrible. " I shook my head letting my tears fall not really being able to say anything. He lifted my head wiping my tears once again.  
"As I said it was a long time ago and I don't remember it clearly. It feels like someone else's story that I'm telling rather than mine." He struggled his shoulders. "Our human memories fade over time, there are some of us who don't even remember their past." He scratched his head. "It really isn't that much of a big deal." He brought me closer to him that I was half lying on top of him with our legs intertwined

"But..." I started but my mother cut me of shouting from downstairs. "Honey dinners ready!"  
"Party popper. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" I asked trying to get up but he pulled me back for a kiss which made me weak in my knees.  
"Okay." He said grinning upon seeing my reddened cheeks.  
Before I left I gave him one last peck on the sas about to pull me back for more but my mother shouted again.

I raced down the stairs and ate so quickly my mother couldn't even question me about my fluffy eyes or my mood changes. _Sorry mom I have better things to do upstairs. _My head was dizzy with all this running through my mind always going back to two in particular. _Mates and Gifts. _Alec has to tell me all about them. I know he told me that I was his mate but I just needed to hear all of it again explained fully.  
My mother and Marco shared questioning glances through dinner but didn't dare to question what was going on with me. Marco obviously filled her in about the 'break up' so they just let me come up to my room with my favourite dessert, brownies with chocolate fudge and a lot of fruits.

When I opened my door he didnt even flinch and kept on laying on my bed with closed eyes " You should have eaten more." He stated.  
"I brought dessert tho." He give me a loop sided smile still with closed eyes moving a bit further giving me more space.  
"You told me that you don't eat human food right?" I asked just to make sure.  
"No I don't, in fact I hate to eat human food. Tastes like dirt to me, sorry about making you think that I didn't like the food you made for me." He apologised.

"No problem." I shrugged it of and I blurted my next question. "What do I smell like to you?" His eyes flew wide open at that but they were crimson red. I gasped and asked.  
"What happened to your eyes?" He suddenly appeared in front of my mirror, as soon as he saw himself he groaned and started looking for something in his pockets. I waited for him to find whatever he was looking for but stopped him when I realised they were contacts. " You don't have to put them on, I was just surprised. So your eyes are normally black or red?"I asked

He nodded and slowly came back to me, really careful about not startling me in any way. I don't know why he is so afraid of the minor details like his age our his eye colour. I mean I am a dumbass but I accepted that he is what he is and it's not gonna change because he is technically older than my great-great grandparents or because his eye colour.  
"They are usually crimson red indicating that I'm fed, the longer I abstain from blood the darker it gets until it turns into pitch black." He was obviously leaving something out but I let it pass not wanting to make him feel uneasy.

"So back to the subject what do I smell like? Don't look at me like that, you'd probably be curious too." I argued upon seeing his questioning glance, when he looked hesitant I continued blushing.  
" You smell like the fresh air after raining and some dark spice I can't identify which annoys me because I just love it." His eyes darkened a bit pullong me close while setting my plate on my nightstand.

"Fair point. You smell like strawberries, sun and life. It's hard to explain, I have never smelled or wanted anything this much before." He smiled sheepishly.  
"A fruit then? I thought I was more special." He laughed at that and kissed my hair.

"One more question and I promise I shut up." I sad looking up at him.  
"I gladly answer a million more questions for you Ariana." The way he says my name makes my butterflies want to break free. _Imagine what else he is capable of._ Before I could get lost in my little world I asked him.

"What are mates?" His eyes went black again.  
"Before I tell you I want you to understand that vampires experience feelings stronger than you can possible imagine, for example it's in our nature to hunt or to protect the ones that we love. The majority of vampires are not exactly social, they are usually in alone or in pair, because ampires have solumates. Soulmates are as you would call them 'perfect couples' designed for each other and we can only have one mate. Some of us never find theirs, over time I convinced myself I did not deserve to have one but I was wrong." He stopped and took a breath. "Because you are mine."

He looked at me unsure then his eyes were on my lips silently asking for permission when I nodded his lips were on mine in a second. His kiss was gentle, his cold yet soft lifts felt incredible against mine and I couldn't get enough, he held me like his most precious prize pulling me close to him. I loved when he kissed me like this and I finally understood why he held back previously.

I sneaked my hands in his hair as he started trailing down on my neck with kisses, I couldn't suppress a moan when he sucked a little on my sensitive skin. When he heard my moan he immediately came back to my mouth and lifted me on top him so that I was straddling his lap. He growled when I bit his upper lip and sucked on it, his left hand which was on my waist travelled further down and squeezed my butt, which made me squeal out of surprise but kept on kissing him. I was practicly shaking by this point, loving how his touch felt against my skin. Suddenly he was nowhere to be found and I landed face down on my pillows.  
"What the fu.. " I started to say but then my mother came in my room I understood immediately.

"Ariana are you all right? I think I heard strange noises." She looked around my room as if she expected some monster to burst out of my closet.  
"Yep, more than fine." Was. Oh god...His hands and his mouth... "Can you please leave me alone?" _And Alec can you please come back? _"Thanks mom. Goodnight!" I dismissed her before she could protest, not even lifting my head from my pillows because I knew that I looked flushed, I didn't need her to point it out for me.  
"Ariana." She started. _'What is up with her? Breaking up is hard but she shouldn't be this devastated.' _  
"As you probably can't see, I want to be alone. Just leave me alone." I said playing my part. I know I was a brat to her but I wanted to be with Alec.  
"Goodnight." She said leaving my room closing the door behind her. Okay I might have offended her but I didn't need her company to make me feel better about something which never happened.

The moment she closed the door I felt the mattress sunk next to me, then a pair of strong arms were around me. I lifted my head and glared at him.  
" Next time, a warn me please." He had a playful glint in his eyes and he looked freaking sexy with his hair all over the place and kissed my nose.  
"I'm sorry, I was too occupied to notice her approach until the very last minute." He apologised burying his head in the crook of my neck and taking a deep breath while he kissed the skin there.  
"Like I believe you." I said rolling my eyes giving him more access, pressing myself against him.  
"I even forgot my cloak here." He said pointing towards his cloak laying on the ground.

"Why do you need it anyway? I mean you have no problems with the sun as far as I understand." I wondered.  
"It doesn't harm me but it makes me more noticeable to humans."  
"How?"  
"I'll show you one day but it's not that interesting." He felt ebarassed? Hmm.._He promised so_ he will show it to me.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked out of the blue, but I didn't feel like asking more questions and I didn't want him to leave, just jet.  
"Sure, but please don't choose horror again." He grinned.  
"I wouldn't have chosen if I wasn't staring at you instead." I said getting up gathering my laptop and connecting it to my tv. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.  
"Yes you did, and I knew you were staring, wasn't hard to notice to be honest." He stated while getting comfortable on my bed.  
"Uhhm." I started. "So what to watch?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"I don't know, I'm not familiar with pop culture." He confessed.

"What do you do for fun then?" I asked curiously.  
"I read a lot and play or compose music, to be honest I picked up many hobbies through the years." He explained. "What's that in your hands?"  
"My pyjama." I answered blushing. "You know it's late and I don't want to accidentally fall asleep in my jeans."  
"I should leave you to rest for tomorrow." He said getting up.  
"No no. I won't fall asleep I promise. I'll be back in a sec." He wanted to protest but I slipped out of my room just before he opened his mouth to speak.

I quickly took of my make up brushed my teeth showered and pulled on my minnie mouse pyjamas and hurried back to him.  
"I'm here." I grinned. "Oh and I know what were gonna watch. It's a must. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I promise you'll love it."

He looked doubtful about my choice, but let me start the movie and snuggle up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec's pov

Ariana fell asleep in about fifteen minutes into the movie. It was a dream come true to be laying next to her while she rested her head on my chest. Having her so close to me felt right and relaxed me so much.  
I spent the whole night thinking about what to do next and how, now that she knows about my kind I only have two options stated by our law. First is to kill her, which will never happen so I'm left with option number two which is to turn her. _But what if she wants to stay human and live her life?_ It would kill me to watch her grow old and leave me. I know that I was being selfish but I can't loose her now that I finally have her.

The problem was that even if I was able to leave her, I couldn't just leave her with her knowledge, if Aro gets the chance to read my mind again he will see everything about her. Just the thought made me growl, she is mine and no one can ever touch her, not in any way. _God, if anyone were to touch her the way_ _I just did hours ago I surely would kill them._

I turned of the TV as soon as the movie ended which wasn't half bad and it was good for distracting me from my problems.

Around six twenty she started to move around and I knew she would wake up soon because of her heart rate quickening, the rest of the house was still asleep except for her mother who woke up about ten minutes ago and began her chores and getting ready.  
Ariana was half awake when she buried her head in the crock of my neck and hugged me close as if I was a pillow and pulled her leg up on me. I really tried to rid my mind of inappropriate thoughts but I had some problems with that. _She will be the death of me._ Either way it's true.

I decided to unlock her phone and put her alarm on snooze and decided to wake her. I started kissing up her neck which made her laugh out loud, but she kept her eyes shut. " Alec let me sleep, please." She murmured.  
"Nah, you slept for almost seven hours." I stated which wasn't true because I know exactly how much sleep she got, exactly from the moment se fell asleep until the moment her body stirred awake.  
She removed herself from my embrace and lifted her head to look at me.  
"Five minutes." She begged with her sleepy eyes, pouting face and slightly groggy voice which was almost too much to handle.  
"I can't, you have to get to school." I said kissing her nose .  
"Can't I just lay here all day with you?" She asked hopeful.  
"Splendid idea but your mother who is by the way coming to wake you up wouldn't appreciate it as much as I would." I said and dashed through her balcony door, this time with my cloak in my hands.

Yesterday I was almost too slow to notice her mother coming, which was unlike to any vampire especially me. Though, I don't blame myself too much because I was rather occupied with restraining myself from tearing Ariana's clothes to shreds. _It's so_ _fucking_ great _to be stucked in a 16 year old's body. _I thought ironically as I made my way back to her room taking a seat on her armchair when I heard her mother closing the door behind Ariana.

She was in her bathroom doing God knows what but when she came back she looked stunning as always, wearing a black long sleeved v neck and pairing it with white ripped jeans and she curled her hair. Her eyes were more awake thanks to the cold water she washed her face with and she sent a thousand watt smile my way when she saw me and made my way towards me.  
"You look amazing." I said meeting her halfway to my original place.  
"No I don't but thanks." She kissed me lightly and made her way towards her vanity desk sitting down not cating about my presence anymore.

"You are beautiful don't deny it." I said as I lifted her up sat down on her place and put her on my lap and hugged her aroud the waist, kissing the back of her neck. I could feel the shiver run down her spine and the goosebumps which appeared on her arms much to my pleasure but shook her head and started pulling out strange unknown objects from her drawers and containers.

I could recognise some thanks to Jane but I never saw how any of it was applied.  
First she put some cream on her face but then she put some kind of brown liquid on her face and started to aggressively dab it it with a strange sponge.  
"Ariana, can I ask you what in the name of mother Earth are you doing?" I was proper confused not understanding why she would do something like this.

"Doing my make up?" She looked just as confused looking at me from the mirror. When she looked down at her sponge her eyes widened and she hit herself on the forehead.  
"Sorry I forgot you're a boy." She laughed and started explaining about beauty blenders foundations and all that crap.  
I understood the basics but when she wanted to get into detail about the brands I stopped her.  
"But why ruin your face with all these? You are way more beautiful without it not to mention they smell horrible." I stated she just laughed and put something on her lashes. _That's mascara._

"I'm ready and I have like ten minutes to spare." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively laughing and the next second she was on her bed, with my lips on hers again. I just couldn't get enough she was my drug and I was addicted. _And she was the one to tell me that she had time to spare._ I thought smirking, running my hand down on her side stopping at her hips enjoying how her breath unevened.

She sneaked her hands in my hair and I just couldn't keep my hands to myself moving my hands under her shirt feeling her flat stomach then her ribs stopping just under her bra.

When she closed her legs around my waist and pulled me closer, all logical thoughts were cut of in my mind. "Alec... please." She moaned as she arched her back so that I could cup her breast while she started kissing down on my neck playing with my hair at the back of my neck.

When she started to pull on my buttoms and running her hands along my stomach was too much for me. She was trembling under me, her arousal thick in the air clouding my mind. _I want her. Now._ As if she could read my mind she ground up to me, which made me grab into something which luckily happened to be her headboard.  
The sound of wood breaking snapped me out of it and I was immediately off of her.

Ariana's pov.

I stared at my mahagony headboard surprised, it was snapped in two, with a hole gaping at me indicating where Alec had grabbed into it. It was amazed and frightened at the same time. It was just amazing that he could snap a three our four centimeter thick piece of wood with one hand but what if it was my arm or my leg. I knew that he wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose but accidents do happen. I tried to brush this train of thought aside to calm my breath. I finally looked at Alec who was facing away from me with his hands in his hair unmoving, trying to regain his composure.

"Are... are you all right? Did I do something wrong?" I asked standing up trying to touch him but he was at the other end of my room in a second still facing away from me.

"Yes I am. No you didn't do anything wrong, I just need a minute." His voice was husky and he was still radiating lust, the thing that surprised me was that there was no hunger or bloodlust mixed with it. _He wanted me, not my blood. _The thought itself caused another wave of happiness and pleasure to ride through me. He spun around immediately and his eyes were the blackest I have ever seen. "You are not helping." His voice was pure heaven and it made me want him even more. He came closer and closer like a predator and I was waiting for him to continue where we left of. My earlier doubts were brused aside as I waited for him. _So what if we break my bed? _

Before he could come back my phone started ringing and my mother's name was written on it. When I looked at the clock my heart skipped a beat, it was already 9:30. I groaned and fell back to the bed covering my eyes.

Alec was immediately by my side his now red eyes full of worry, thinking something was wrong.  
"Don't worry I'm just gonna get screamed at." He looked confused so I put the phone on speaker and let my mother's voice fill the room. Her first question was I quote 'Where the hell I am at instead of school' my headteacher called her and asked about why I was missing school. I didn't feel like 'under Alec' would have been acceptable so I told her my third lie in my life making up some story about being dizzy and disoriented in the morning after she left with my siblings so I had rather stayed in bed. She accepted my apology for not informing her and said she'd take me to the doctor as soon as she got home.

Alec's emotions showed guilt and a bit of regret so I decided to ask him. "What's the long face?" I asked.  
"The what?" He asked confused.  
"What are you upset about?" I explained. He immediately looked painted again.  
" I almost lost control which has never happened to me before, you deserve so much better than a vampire that cant even control himself just because you touch me. Also, you are missing school because of me which I feel guilty about despite the fact that some of your teachers are incapable of handling out right and accurate information." He explained and I simply facepalmed.

"Firstly, we were both out of control, no arguments here and secondly I don't really care about school hence my teachers being incapable." I tried to lift his spirit and kissed his cheek making my way towards my door." I'd offer you some breakfast but I'm afraid you don't like cereal." He still looked deep in thought so I tried to yank him up, miserably failing for the first time but he let me for the second time. I was even happier when I saw the shadow of a smile on his lips when he saw how smug I looked after succeeding in making him move.

"So, do you wanna go on a walk after breakfast?" I asked but he shook his head and grumbled.  
"It's too sunny."  
"Don't be so moody it doesn't suit you." I bit his cheek standing on my tiptoes.  
"Did you just bite me!?" He looked amused.  
"What if I did?" I challenged. "You are not scary. At all. In fact I find you rather cuddly and cute." I winked. He laughed, finally.  
"The rest of the vampire world wouldn't ever agree with you." He had a devilish little smug smile on his lips which was incredibly sexy.

"Why?" I asked curiously.  
" As I told you vampires tend to live alone as nomads or travel with their mate, frequently changing hunting grounds never settling in a place permanently. Some vampires form covens, these are rare but not unheard of, for example I'm part of the biggest coven, the Volturi." He took a breath and continued. "Volturi is not only the biggest, but the most powerful coven. We enforce the laws of the the vampire world." He looked like he didn't want to continue but I pushed it more.

"You didn't answer my question but okay here's two more. How is Volturi the most powerful coven and what are those rules?" I asked taking a seat on his lap and started eating my breakfast.  
"We are more powerful because of our big number and our special gifts. The rules are rather simple and reasonable, for example hunts must be inconspicuous with victims who will not be missed, immortal childrens are not to be created since they are incapable of self control, false witness is punished by death, hunting is forbidden in Volterra because we reside here, our food is brought from the outside by Heidi." He muzzled my neck then continued. "Attention should never be drawn to our kind hence we are not to be seen in sunlight, the creator is responsible for his or her newborn's actions and must teach them the laws, if they are incapable of controlling themselves and/or the creator lets them do whatever they wish both of their actions will be punished by death. And lastly, a vampires interaction with humans." He looked uncomfortable and I looked at him curious. " It must nor draw wide attention neither and.. if a human becomes aware of them.." He looked as if it was hurting him to say that but told me anyway because of a nudge to the side." The vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing the human." He was relly worried and afraid of my reaction.

"So what about me then?" I asked calmly. I wasn't stupid I understood what silencing meant but I just wanted to be sure.  
"Uh.. there are two options but I'd rather go with number 3?" He asked awkwardly.  
"Nice to know you don't want to kill me but what about the other two?" I was really curious so I just touched his face and read his thoughts. _"To chnage you or never tell anyone about this ever."_

" If you want my opinion I'd rather choose to be changed and stay with you rather than getting old while you always stay the same." I stated. His eyes went wide.  
"How did you know what I was thinking? You just touched my face, don't tell me you have a gift like Aro." He was positively surprised, excited even. _Ops._ I smiled sheepishly at him but he didn't let it pass.  
"Explain." There was so much authority in his voice it surprised me. He must have noticed how surprised I was so he quickly added. "Please."

" I don't know who that Aro guy is." He's gonna think I'm a freak. I mean okay he is a vampire that's another spieces but I'm just a freak.  
"Funny, spill." He looked serious and curious.  
"Promise me you don't look at me like I'm mad." I looked at him seriously.  
"You know that I'm a vampire and haven't run away yet so I'm not positive about your sanity." He tried to joke, it would have been much appreciated under any other circumstance but I was afraid of his reaction.  
"I promise." So I took a deep breath and begun.

"It all started when I was really small, at first I could feel what the children my age felt, then the grown ups. It was awful, I couldn't make out my own emotions always getting them mixed up with someone else's. My mother and my father were really worried about me because one minute I was fine and the next I was having a temper tantrum out of the blue then fine again then cry. It only got worse when I suddenly heard thoughts too. It developed quicker I think. It wasn't like I suddenly heard whatever people were thinking. They were really quiet at first, more like whispers, it was like a bad radio sometimes I couldn't even hear them, but sometimes the thoughts just screamed at me. Back when I was five or six, I didn't understand that those were other people's thoughts so I called them voices. Through the years I heard more and more voices despite how much I tried to ignore them. When I told my mother about them she freaked out, that's when I realized only mad people heard voices inside their heads. My mother and father immediately took me to a specialist, I remember how worried they were while we waited for the doctor. They were broken and there I was eight at most not even knowing what schizophrenia meat." I never told anyone about it and here I am telling Alec this whole story, to be fair he always answers my questions about vampires but it's not the same. "I had to go to a lot of therapies, they sometimes made me sleep at the hospital when the voices got loud or when I couldn't separate my emotions from the rest. To be fair, I wasn't the best at dealing with my so called condition either, I cried and begged my father to take me home but he refused. I was around eleven when I understood that no medicine will help so I only pretended to take them getting rid of them later. As I regained control over my mind I tried to let the voices in instead of trying to make them disappear. It didn't take me much time to finally understand that they weren't voices in my mind but other people's thoughts. It was weird but I found the more I listened to their thoughts the sooner I could go home. Then came the planting thoughts into one's head. I always tried to convince my doctor I was just fucking fine and let me go home but he wouldn't budge so I tried harder and harder until one day his eyes turned cloudy and he let me come home. I'm not great at compulsion, the effect varies on the people I'm using it on and my state of mind. Uhm..that's it." I finished awkwardly. He looked thoughtful and asked.

"How hadn't you found out about vampires sooner if you heard all of my thoughts? " He looked embarrassed but kept the eye contact.  
"Wait, you believe me?" I asked dumbfolded. " You don't think that I'm a freak because of this thing I can do?"  
"I have seen many things in my life and let me tell you, you are perfectly normal. In fact many vampires posess gifts especially in my coven." _He should probably work on the 'calming down my girlfriend' part but I'm happy if he's okay with me. _I thought. "So back to my question.."

"That's something I have not yet figured out, I can only feel your emotions but I only hear your thoughts when I touch you and I have never even thought about messing with your head."  
"Hmm.. let's see what you've got and then I'll tell you about my gift." He looked challenging and turned me around fully so I was straddling his lap instead of sitting sideways and turning my neck at an awkward angle.  
"You never told me you had a 'gift'." I faked hurt.

"I do have one, and I hinted about it when I told you about why I became what I am today. What do you think about my deal?" He showed to be calm but his emotions showed that he was excited and curious.  
"What would I even do to you? I don't want to hurt you nor to have you to do something you aren't comfortable with but if I asked you to do something nicely there is a high chance you'd probably do it" I stated.  
"No deal then." He smirked knowing I will do anything just to make him tell me more, so I concentrated and touched his face. _You want to kiss me now._ I tried to plant this sentence in his mind but it was like trying to place a circle in a triangle, it just wouldn't fit in his mind. I prayed that it would work but his eyes didn't even get cloudy.  
"Didn't work. Maybe it has something to do with you having your own gift or that you're vampire or that I suck at this." He looked to be in thought and asked.

"Did you try to get me to kiss you?"  
"I couldn't come up with anything better. I thought that it might work considering that it's not something you normally wouldn't do." When he looked surprised by my statement I added. " It's easier to get someone to do something they already want to do rather than make them jump out of a window. " I struggled my shoulders. " What did you feel? Did you notice something or what?" I was genuinely curious, I obviously never got the chance to ask anyone about it.  
"Well to be honest it was...weird." He smiled a bit at his choice of word. "I heard your voice in my head, it was really faint and quiet. It felt like you weren't sure about yourself so it was easy to ignore."

"I'm so lame, I always hoped it would be cooler." I shrugged then pecked him lightly on the lips, he wanted to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.  
"Now tell me about your superhero power." I urged grinning at him.

"I gift is sense deprivation. I can cut each and every one of one's senses, I can affect it on a large group or just the ones of my choosing. The only downside is that it takes some time to reach the target." I bounced a bit in my seat from excitement which made him feel a bit uncomfortable thus he held me down by my waist.  
"Show me please." He seemed hesitant so I tried a different approach." I tried to use mine on you but it didn't work what if your gift doesn't work on me?"  
"Are you seriously trying to fool a vampire? " He had a playful glint in his eye but he stayed serious.  
"Nooo..." I sad crossing my hands behind his neck. "But please." I have him my best puppy eyes and pouty face which made me look ridiculous but ot made him actually think about it.

"Which one do you want to try?" He looked unpleasant and wrinkled his nose to show his disagreement.  
"All of them." I said simply.  
"No."  
"Why?"

"Because it's an unpleasant feeling and you don't want to feel nothing trust me, so let's go with taste."  
"Agh.. that's boring. I want uhmm...sight."  
"That's the worst you could come up with. Taste or nothing." He argued.  
"Sight." We played it for a good 5 minutes and then he said just what I wanted to hear.

"You are impossible, you won't be able to see anything but you will hear me okay? It will only take a brief moment." I nodded and grinned at him, I gave him a little peck on the cheek but by the time I opened my eyes I saw nothing. It was nothing like I have experienced before.  
"It's so strange." I said looking in every direction but the only thing I saw was black. My sight came back in a second and I looked at Alec again.  
"Why is it that your gift is so much cooler than mine?"


	11. Chapter 11

Alec's pov.

For the past months everything went well with Ariana, I was finally happy, she was everything I ever wished for and we were unseparatable. This was the first time I felt true happiness, looking back I couldn't understand how could I live without her. I couldn't imagine a day without seeing her and I couldn't bring myself to regret giving us a chance eventhough I knew that it could end really badly.

Her powers developed because she asked me if I could help her with it. The training sessions usually ended with her happily squealing after she was able to make me do things I wouldnt ever normally consider doing. For example singing high school musical lyrics at the top of my lungs or simply taking her to the mall, also she could feel emotions stronger and stronger and could easily identifying the person it belonged to to but her thelepatic skills were still the same concerning me. She didn't need physical contact to read a human's mind and to control it but she needed it to access to my mind. I was more than happy about her progress and I was sure that her life wouldn't be in danger anymore if I choose the right time and place.

I couldn't stay over at Ariana's place for the night because Master Marcus started to take notice of my new habit of leaving the palace quite too often. I was surprised when he called me to his private chambers to talk, eversince he lost Dydyme he wasn't the same, he rarely ever talked or even paid the slightest attention to anything around him anymore.

I knew that my heart would be hammering in my chest if it was still beating, I was so nervous to knock at his door. I really tried to calm myself so I wouldn't look like a nervous wreck but failed miserably. _How did I go from one of the cruelest and most feared vampires to something like this?_ I thought as I decided to finally knock at his door.

Before I could have done so do door opened and there was my Master who looked surprisingly alive. To be honest I haven't seen him move that fast in centuries. His eyes though stayed the same, pain clearly reflecting in them.

"Come inside." His voice was still pained as if it even hurt him to speak. Just looking at him made my heart ache, what if I lost Ariana? What if Aro and Caius were to decide she wasn't useful? What if she wouldn't want to stay? I stood in front of him as he started circling around me.

I was surprised by his action, I expected him to take a seat at his desk calmly as he would normally do so. It was much more Caius like to do which made me want to flinch but I couldn't reveal anything in front of him.  
"Master Marcus, you have called for me." I said breaking the silence.

"Your emotional ties have weakened towards the Volturi, even towards your own sister, however you are still loyal to the coven that's why I haven't brought it in the attention of my brothers." He started ignoring what I said and stopped circling me taking a seat on his armchair signaling for me to sit on the sofa. "I strongly advise you to start your explanation with that unfamiliar scent you carry around, otherwise might change my mind about telling them." _How did he even smell her?_ I was always careful to never meet anyone coming in, then it hit me. I was dumb enough to put my cloak back on which I wore when I met her and told her all about our kind. _It was months ago, why would he bring it up now? _

"I...my...she.." _Can you_ _possibly_ _make yourself look even dumber? For God's_ _sake you are more than a thousand years old, not a 16 year old sneaking around._ Well, the last part is true but I wish I hadn't made a fool out of myself.

Marcus' lips almost turned into a smile and I had to wonder as Ariana would simply say that what the fuck happened to the world? _This guy haven't spoken this much in a milennia, and here he is almost smiling and playing Caius ._  
"I have all eternity to wait until you are capable of saying a full sentence, but does She?" He purposefully emhasised on the 'she' part making me flinch which in turn made him smirk triumphantly. "I suppose, she does not." I'd better really get myself together before he gets too excited and kills her.

I weighted my options and one was worse than the other, so as advised I just said the truth.  
"No, she doesn't have eternity." I confessed. He looked at me with coutiousity in his eyes.  
"How did it happen?"  
"I met her after I came back from China. I never intended to hunt in Volterra but when I smelled her scent I couldn't resist and went towards her scent. She was chased after by five men, I was about to go for the kill even thought I knew that I'd be committing a crime but when she asked for my help something changed in me." Marcus nodded so I continued. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore, her blood still calls out to me, but it is just much more important to protect her at all costs." I stopped and waited for his reaction, he looked deep in thought, I didn't want to push him. _Please, just_ _don't ask if she knows about vampires._

"Mates are rare to find, even more so if one is a human. I must say that I'm impressed that you didn't kill her." _Did he just fucking smile?!_ It soon disappeared from his face and frowned."Does the girl know of our kind?"He looked as if he didn't want to know the answer obviously knowing what I'll say

"Yes."  
"You are aware that I should discuss this matter at hand with my brothers?"  
"Yes."

"Are you aware of the consequences of your actions? Hunting in Volterra is prohibited for our sake which you would have recklessly ignored until the last second which could be forgiven, but as a high ranking Volturi guard exposing our secrets and endangering our existence is unacceptable. " He stated. "Of course there is the loophole which could be used in any other vampire's case, but I'm afraid my brothers would not approve of the idea of turning a simple weak useless human into one of us." I

"Yes, I'm aware hence I take full responsibility for my actions. " I know it was all my fault but I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting Ariana, she was something else, it was the light in my dull existence, if they decide that I were to be killed they shall do so but I will protect her with all I have. "But Ariana isnt useless. She has a gift of mind manipulation and compulsion." I tried but he ignored me yet again.

"Alec, at first I thought that you were jealous of your sister's happiness with her new found mate that's why the sudden disappearance from the castle, my brothers are still firm to believe that. I only realized it was not the case when Chelsea came to me claiming that your loyalties changed, she stated that you have a strong bond to us still but you have another stronger to someone else. I must admit it was a clever move of hers, she knew that my brothers would not take it as lightly as I would if she turned out to be wrong. "Marcus chuckled darkly. "To gather evidence I paid special attention to every move you made. You were very careful, it took me months to pick up the slightest scent even though it was easy to predict your departure and arrival. I must say you grew careless as the days passed or maybe you just got used to her scent you didn't notice it lingering around you."

_Fuck my fucking life._ What does he want me to even say? _You are an amazing vampire detective_ _Marcus maybe you should have your own tv show._ Ariana's style is clearly rubbing of on me. I haven't ever had an inappropriate thought about my masters but it was way out of line and also I never swore. _Is it really the appropriate time to think about her?_ Luckily Marcus wanted to talk some more so I wouldnt have to answer which he would clearly ignore.

"I shall not tell my brothers about your little how would I put it... adventure to the human world." He smiled cruelly to himself. "My brothers shall find out about it all in due time. You shall hope one more vote will be in you favour. If her gift is strong enough I don't see it to be a problem." He stood up from his seat and the next second his hand was around my neck flying into his bookshelf shattering it making books fly everywhere.

" Protect your mate at all costs." He looked livid as he strangled me more. I could have easily flipped us over or use my gift on him but that would have drastically reduce my hopes of him helping me so I let him."The pain that comes with losing them is go great for anyone to bear."  
"I will protect her with my life." I managed to form a full sentence despite feeling the cracks around my neck forming.  
He just nodded as the light suddenly disappeared from his eyes dropping me on the ground.

"Dismissed." He said turning around.  
"Thank.." I started but he cut me off.  
"I. Said. Dismissed." He turned around viciously. I understood that it was my clue to leave so I was out of the office the next second closing the door behind me but I could still hear him probably destroying all his possessions out of rage thinking about Dydime.

Ariana's pov.

Sleeping without Alec was horrible I thought as I opened my eyes to see that he wasn't next to me. I have grown used to spending all my time with him that I felt strange without him by my side.

I pretended to be sick a lot these past weeks staying at home and enjoying his company. He didn't like the fact that I was basically skipping school especially when the end of the year exams were coming up rather fast but people's feelings and thoughts are effecting me so much I almost snapped my pen in half the other day because two guys in my class got in an argument and their anger reflected on me so I'd rather just stay here. Practicing how to use my ability had it's perks of course but sometimes the thoughts and feelings just overwhelmed me and I couldn't control myself.

There were things an average teen felt on daily basis for sure as I observed my classmates' feelings the top ones were anger jelousity , sadness, happiness and horniness. The last caused me so many problems I was constantly embarrassed and thought too much about Alec.

My mother didn't like my frequent absence from school either, fearing that I had mental problems yet again. She never told me this face to face but I heard her thoughts and Alec heard her the other night with a doctor.  
I wish I could somehow assure her that there's nothing wrong with me but I couldn't tell her the truth and I would never use my ability to make her think otherwise not after what it did to my father.

I turned on my bed grabbing my phone to text him as soon as my mother left with Lizzie to kindergarten but I was too slow as usual because he knocked on my balcony door the next moment. I got up from my bed and practically jumped in his arms as a greeting.  
"Aren't you supposed to go to school today?" He asked after greeting me with a gentle kiss sneaking his hands around my waist.  
"Nah. School's for losers." I said flipping my hair.  
"I'd believe you if you weren't such a nerd that you sleep with your chemistry book when I'm not here." He nodded towards my bed where my chemistry book was laying face down. I seriously hate that object but a girl has to study sometime not to mention that it's so boring that I can fall asleep in minutes after starting to read it.

"Aren't you supposed to do some vampire stuff at the Palazzo?" I tried to come back with something witty but nothing came to my mind so I tried changing the subject. He smirked and shook his head his red eyes full of mischief.  
"Nah, feeding was yesterday." He froze for a second obviously thinking from my grimace that I had a problem with it and looked apologetic.

"Bleh. I just can't understand how you find blood tasty." I stated. Of course if I was normal I would have a problem with him killing mostly innocent people but I was never considered to be normal.

"No." He lifted me up and brought me back to bed carefully placing me in the middle and laying next to me. "Especially not yours." He said burying his head in the crock of my neck, lightly kissing my sweet spot making me shiver. My breath hitched on my troath out of pleasure and I pulled him closer, I missed his touch so much even though we were only apart for a day or so.

The next second his lips were on mine and I felt like exploding, for the past months he was really careful around me never fully letting go and he'd never go further than a make out session which made me more edgy. I just couldn't resist moaning into his mouth as he moved his position so he was on top of me. My eyes shot open when he pulled me closer spreading my legs so he could come even closer.

The next second he was off of me obviously feeling my discomfort, it wasn't that I didn't like it, _I loved every second of it, _but I was just not sure of what and how to do and I didn't know how to tell him that. I sat up and he took a hold of my hand carefully.  
"I'm sorry I just got carried away I don't know what has gotten into me." He apologised.  
"It's not your fault I'm just...scared." His crimson eyes filled with hurt and nodded immediately letting go of my hand and moving further away from me.

"I mean I'm not scared of you." I almost fell down from my bed grabbing his hand, and I felt his relief and happiness wash over me." I'm just ugh... I don't really know what to do... I mean I'm quite young, you know literally about to be sicteen and I don't even know if you get tired of me and agh... you are my first in everything." I blurted at the end, probably looking like a tomato.

"I will never 'get tired of you' " he sad making quotation marks as he sat down next to me. " You are my everything Ariana, I will do anything for you. I'm not just saying it because you are my are literally my everything, you make me complete. My whole life, my existence was meaningless before you, you really are the most special and amazing girl I have ever met. I love you with all of my heart." _He said it! He said it! _  
"I.. I love you too Alec." He radiated of happiness and kissed me suddenly picking me up and spinning around.  
When he put me down I was still dizzy but I just couldn't get the grin of my face I was just so happy.

"You wait here, I'll get you something to eat." He was grinning too, kissing my nose.  
"Is that a good idea considering your cooking skills?" I asked laughing. He put his arms on his heart and faked being hurt.  
"Really? I'm an excellent cereal maker and you consider it a breakfast therefore I can cook." I just laughed as he disappeared from my sight just to reappear to pick me up and run back down to the living room, where my favourite cereal was already on the coffee table.  
"See I'm a real chef." He said placing me on the sofa.  
"That you are. Thanks." I laughed and kissed his cheek. Eating next to him was always embarrassing as he always stared at my while I eat so I tried to finish quickly but I couldn't rest from my thoughts.

"Alec." I stated awkwardly looking at my hands. "I kinda just told you that you are my first one in everything, like first kiss first sleeping in the same bed and you know...I want you to be my first." Great I was as red as a freaking tomato again. " But can you tell me about...hmm you and your life before?" I was full on red but I didn't care I really wanted to know. He didn't look as uncomfortable as I did but I guessed he would have left this subject if it was his choice.

"I have always been a part of the Volturi after my change, but I was still alone even thought I had my sister by my side it wasn't enough. In the first three or four decades, I desperately wanted to find my mate, I'd always volunteer to go on missions in hopes of finding the one, I used to always choose the longer way in hopes of finding her. By the way, I'm sorry for trying to look for you in the wrong century." I laughed but didn't say anything so he continued. "Then I got bored, completely and utterly bored, my sister and I drifted apart because she disapproved of me trying to find myself. Then I met this vampire, her name is Petra. I always knew she wasn't the one for me but I couldn't care less as we both knew that she was just a...past time activity for me. We also know that Aro wouldn't have ever offered her to stay because she wasn't my mate nor does she have and gifts at all, but we only parted ways when she changed to animal blood. Soon she joined the Denali coven along with Elzar and his mate Carmen, I haven't heard about her ever since." He looked a bit uncomfortable, but continued anyway. "After that I just didn't know what to do with my time, I mean I read a lot, made music, painted, went to see historically important events but it was just not enough I was bored. I had some occasional acquaintances but I didn't even know their name. Then I got tired of that as well and decided that it was for the best if I just deal with it the way I always dealt with everything, numb the pain of not being able to find you. I just accepted that I do not deserve to have a mate because of all the horrible things I've done. But then you came." He sad looking at me with his eyes glimmefing and I pulled myself closer to him. "And I am forever grateful for that."


	12. Chapter 12

Ariana's pov

Sitting in history class bored out of my mind seemed too normal, I decided as stopped taking notes putting down my pen burying my head in my hands trying to prevent myself from the headache I felt forming.

Normally trying to concentrate on the subject I study would help but Alec said he liked the first World War, so he pretty much explained the whole thing making me lost interest in my teacher. To be honest Alec knew every detail. He even told me about the real way Francz Ferdinand was killed which was the casus beli of the war. Fancz Ferdinand was killed by a newborn who couldn't control his bloodlust not knowing who he killed. In the end the Volturi had executed the newborn and they spread the word about him being part of a nationalist organization which did plan on his execution. _History sure would be more_ _interesting if Alec taught it. _

I didn't understand why they just executed the newborn. Alec told me that every newborn has a hard time adjusting to their bloodlust and sometimes they cang control themselves so it seemed cruel to me that they hadn't tried to help him killing the newborn instead. When I told him that he said that if wasn't his decision to make and that his Masters never give second chances.

Finally the class ended and we were of to go to P.E. My schoolwork didn't considerably worsened thanks to my ability of reading the test's answers from my classmates head's but my attendance was shit. It was getting harder to make a difference between my emotions and other people's and to ignore their stupid thoughts.

When I asked Alec to help me improve my abilities that wasn't what I had in mind. I wasn't keen on hearing every human's thoughts and become an emotional mess because of them, in fact I just wanted to get inside his mind without the need of physical contact. It's not that I didn't trust him so I wanted to read his mind but a thousand years is a thousand years, making me wanting to know more.

He told me a lot and and everything I wanted to know but I felt embarrassed asking so many questions, for example the other day when I asked about his past.  
I was much more comfortable knowing about his life before me. _But you are jealous of that Petra._ Okay that's a fact, but I'm not admitting that ever because for starters my greatgreatgreat grandpa wasn't even born when it happened and I am his mate not her and I'm the mind reader not him, so hell never know that I'd probably fight her if I had the chance. I'm not really a violent person but when I thought about her touching Alec I just wanted to rip her head of which would have been entertaining and comical but I was sure I'd try to harm anyone who'd came close to him. _I'm totally turning into a psycho._

At least I'm not the only one who's possessive I thought remembering when he growled at the cashier the other day just because he smiled at me. I couldn't help but it made a huge grin appear on my face making me look like a lunatic which I couldn't care less about.

Nowadays I wasn't the perfect example of popularity as I rarely showed up to school and if I did I wouldn't really talk unless I had to. It wasn't because of him that I become more isolated from my peers it was because I found them annoying and their thoughts to be too loud.

I wasn't the only one who picked up some traits of his. It was funny when he didn't talk so proper anymore, he even picked up some slang or as he called it 'bandit language'.  
When gym class was over I quickly changed back into my blue high wasted jeans and a white blouse which hung from my shoulders. I took a look at my phone and noticed a message from Alec making a smile appear on my face but it quickly disappeared when I read what it said.

_**Please hurry home as fast as you can **_  
_**And please avoid coming close to Palazzo dei Priori **_  
_**Are u there?**_  
_**Ariana?**_  
_**Answer please**_  
_**What on earth can you possibly be doing?**_  
_**?**_

His last message was sent a minute ago so I quickly typed back.

**Don't worry **  
**I had gym**  
**Why?**

**_Just do as I said_**  
**_Cant you use your phone during gym?_**

**Nope**  
**Tell me **

**_I'll tell you later _**  
**_Got a go _**  
**_Love you_**

**Me too**

I huffed when he didn't answer for the 'why' but accepted it knowing he will tell me sooner rather than later. I didn't understand what he was so worried about but it clearly showed that he was afraid of something.

Walking out of school I noticed quite a commotion outside. Stupid Saint Marcus day was coming up and we had to take part in it and we were even expected to wear those ugly red cloaks with formal clothes, which reminded me that I have to dig it up from the bottom of my closet. _Fun._

Leaving the square as quickly as possible keeping as far away from the palace as I could I made myself home expecting Alec to already be in my room but I had to be disappointed.

"Let's find that ugly ass shit." I murmured. I spent almost an hour looking for it and I found it stuffed under Lizzie's bed. I decided that I should wear something better looking under that red cape which made me look like freaking little red riding hood.

I tried on my outfit for this 'Holy Day'. _Holy Day my ass. _Not that I mind a sexy vampire in the city, I just don't like that it's obligatory and there will be so many people there pushing and showing each other. I didn't even want to take part in the obligatory part much less the 'afterparty' in the evening.

I have been standing in front of my closet for almost half an hour trying on dresses, two peaces, shirts, skirts and shorts endlessly not being able to find anything good enough.  
I was trying on a black short jupsuit and I liked it a lot, maybe it was a bit too much for the dress code because it was too short, but I couldn't care less about the rules and I looked really good._ Mom will probably tell me to change into something more decent._ I gave up looking for something to wear and was halfway done removing my jumpsuit that I only had to push it down my waist when I felt his presence in my room.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Alec ." I said turning around and looking at him, he looked amazing per usual, black ripped jeans and a black button down and his cloak in his hand having it already removed.  
"Sorry for not warning beforehand, but I was quite enjoying the view and of course I wouldn't want to disturb you. " He said winking at me. "I'd rather put that peace of clothing back on if you don't want it to be torn in shreds." He said coming closer to me in a low voice. _His voice is intoxicating, I_ _can't get enough._ No, he still hasn't told me why he was like that in the afternoon.

"Nope, we talk now." He definetely looked surprised about my statement.  
"What if I don't want to talk now?" He asked in a challenging tone coming closer a smirk forming on his lips as he probably heard my heartbeat quicken.  
"I want to talk now." I answered simply. " so tell me what was it with all those texts?" I asked as he circled me.  
"Nothing really." He came to a halt behind me hugging me to himself from behind kissing the crook of my neck. " I've missed you Ariana." He continued kissing my neck.  
"Uhmm." I tilted my head to give him more access. "Just so you know, I don't believe you." I managed to say between shivers and giggles.

\- ( Mature content which is written pretty badly so read at your own risk.)

"I can show you how much I've missed you." He turned me around with a smirk on his face.  
"You know what I..." I started but couldn't finish the sentence as he was he picked me up in a flash and pushed us against a wall. His lips were on my the next second parting them. My legs were so shaky he just easily picked me up after squeezing my bottom making me wrap my legs around his waist. His hands were there supporting me as I pressed myself harder towards him pulling him towards me again.

The next second I was on my bed pinned under him just in my bra and panties, my jumpsuit probably torn in pieces. I didn't really care about his clothes right now so I just tore off his buttons instead of trying to unbotton them one by one which made him growl out louder than ever attacking my lips again.

His hand soon travelled towards my breasts squeezing them tearing my bra off upon sliding his hand under it. His lips moved from my lips towards my neck then my collarbone and his lips soon found my nipple and I couldn't keep myself from crying out his name when he looked up at me with lustfilled eyes his tongue and hand still playing with me.

Feeling his arousal and mine was enough to make any logical thoughts say goodbye to me and I pulled on his hair hard to make him kiss me again. His cold fingers on my hot skin were nothing I like I have ever felt before. His hands came dangerously close to the hem of my panties circling around it as he looked at me for permission, I could only nod as he removed my thong slowly.

His started moving his fingers in slow circles but it was too much for me. I jerked my hips upwards urging him to go lower to my dripping center, he groaned and slowly buried his middle finger inside me. The feeling of his cold hand inside of me was indescribable, I clasped around him as he added one more finger and started moving. He was moving his fingers faster now and I couldn't stop myself from moving my hips in the same rhythm.

"Fuck, Ariana." Hissed Alec and his lips were on mine again. His hand was moving so fast I just couldn't hold back anymore.  
"Alec." I cried his name as my world collapsed and waves of pleasure washed through me clenching around his fingers.

We were both panting hard eventhough he didn't need it like I did and when he looked at me again his eyes were still pitch black.  
He was about to stand up when I looked at him.

"And where do you think you are going? " I asked pulling him back inside deliberately sitting just under his growing erection. "What kind of a mate would I be to leave you hanging just like that?" He closed his eyes trying to gain control. I knew that I had to act quickly before he could protest so I leaned towards him placing a kiss on his lips moving towards his earlobe kissing behind it moving towards his neck.

"Ariana, you don't have to.." He rasped.  
"I want to." I said making slowly unbottoning his jeans pulling it down with his boxers.

I had no clue what to do so I went with my instincts and started slowly stroking him up and down, hearing his breath hitch made me much more confident but I didn't increase the tempo. His eyes were closed, his hands gripping onto my sheets tearing it, as I continued jerk him slowly making him groan jerking his hips upwards urging me to go faster.  
We continued to kiss his left hand still tearing up my sheets. Seeing him like that made me braver as I started playing with his balls.

His moans got louder I knew he was close so I started pumping him even faster.  
"Fuck." He hissed as he came.

\- (end?)

We cuddled for hours after he cleaned himself up and I just couldn't resist putting on his button down, I almost fell asleep in his arms but the arrival of my mother and Lizzie disturbed our peace.

I had to get dressed again and he wasn't a big help kissing my neck from behind running his hands up and down on my body.  
"I have to go down Alec." I tried. "And you tore all my stuff." I said lifting the remains of my bra. "I have nothing to wear." I decided as I pulled out some leggings and a t shirt with a sport bra.

"I didn't hear you complain." He smirked. "And you did quite a great job yourself." He said lifting his button down.  
"Guess we're even." I smiled at him in an angelic way which made him laugh, pulling me back for a kiss.

"I'll be waiting." He said taking my sketchbook and a pencil with him to my bed.  
"What are you gonna draw?" His grinned at me clearly happy with himself.  
"You." A blush came to my face but I run back from the door popping down on my bed striking a pose.  
"Draw me like one of your French girls." I said drastically but he just looked at me as if I had a second head.

"Don't tell me that you have never seen Titanic. I mean it's a classic." I stated.  
"Nope." He shook his head.  
"You clearly have some pop culture to catch up on." I said getting up again.  
"Guess that's what we're watching tonight." I grinned at him and closed my door behind me making my way down the stairs.

"Hi Mom. Hi Lizzie." I greeted them trying to act normal. Liz helped a lot as she run in front of me showing me a drawing she made today at kindergarten.  
"It's really nice Liz." I said walking in the kitchen where my mother was making dinner. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes. We played hide and seek and I won. Are you alone? I heard you talk to somebody but you phone is on the kitchen table." _Shit._

_'She must be taken to the doctor.' _Worried my mother.  
"Just the TV." I answered trying to play it cool.  
"But I heard you talk." Argued Lizzie but let it go when I gave her a pointed look. "Can you give me my colouring book?"

"What was on the TV?" Asked my mother suddenly.  
"What?" '_She's lying.' _"Oh, I don't know just some Latin soap opera, I was basically sleeping. I was exhausted after trying to find something to wear for Saint Marcus Day. " I said blushing as I remembered the reason I was exhausted. My mother didn't look convinced but let it go and I tried to lead the conversation to safer waters.

"Anyway do any of you know how my hideous cape ended up under Lizzie's bed?" I was really curious about the answer so at least I didn't have to pretend.  
"No idea. Lizzie?" My mom asked my little sister who just giggled.  
"I was building a fort." She laughed. "It was Marco's idea to use it as my ceiling." I just rolled my eyes at that.

"What's up with Marco? I feel like I haven't talked to him in forever." I asked.  
"Because you didn't, he is busy with his girlfriend all the time." Answered my mother which left me surprised.  
"Girlfriend? Who? Since when? Who is idiotic enough to date him?" My mother had a deep frown on her face as she cut the chicken viciously so I decided to move further a bit.

"Some little... I mean a girl I don't know her name really maybe it's Lola or Lana or Lala or whatever, but I'm telling you she isn't good for him. At all. By the way he is too young and so are you." She said pointing at me with a wooden spoon. Luckily she put down the knife during her rant.

"Mom I'm sixteen in a month and he is fourteen." I'm quite happy she isn't a telepath because I'm sure she wouldn't be so happy about my earlier...activities.

"Still too young, you don't even know how high the risk of teenage pregnancy is in your age group. Do you?" She was about to go in a really uncomfortable rant so I pulled my last card.  
"Can we not talk about it right now?" I asked pointing at Lizzie's back who was obviously listening to us instead of colouring her book which came in handy because I never wanted Alec to hear something as emarassing as this.

I ate my dinner quickly and dashed up to my room back to Alec. He has just finished his drawing of me and it looked amazing. "I wish I looked this good." I said looking at his drawing sitting next to him.  
"You are far more beautiful than a drawing." He said kissing my cheek. "Are you too young to date me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I just huffled at him.

"Your mother and your sister are coming upstairs to your room." He said frowning because he'd have to leave. He gave me a quick kiss and he was out of my room as my mother opened my door.  
"So let's see what you're gonna wear on Wednesday." She said taking a place on my bed and Lizzie started running around.  
"Don't tell me it's so close." I slapped my head but made my way towards my wardrobe. Today is Monday so I have a day of calmness then hell breaks loose with all the stupid stuff people do at St. Marcus.

After about ten minutes of arguing I let my mother decide on a surprisingly nice jet simple white dress. My mother was so happy with her choice she even made me change into it and she insisted I put that stupid cape on me then finally left with my sister as soon as Marco arrived. From the screaming match she made downstairs I found that Marco had a hickey and she wasn't happy about it nor about him being out until this late.

"You look like Red Riding Hood." Alec said coming back inside with a huge grin on his face. "Your mother certainly is downright scary sometimes.  
"Thanks, I love you too." I huffled and pulled it off. "I don't know what's up wit her."  
"But a sexy Red Riding Hood." He sad smirking which made me laugh. He put his black cloak on my chair next to my desk and came to sit next to me.  
"Your cloak is ugly tho." He placed his hand on his chest to show how hurt he was but came to sit next to me.  
"To be honest I don't like it either but I won't draw attention to myself in the sun wearing it." He explained, upon seeing my raised eyebrows he added. "Correction, I draw much less attention to myself."  
"So if I see someone in a blackish cloak I should assume it's a vamp?" I asked curiously.

"There are no other vampires in the city expect for us so here they belong to thr Volturi so I'd advise you to run if you come across one."  
"I get it now." I nodded slowly taking some time to process his warning.

The rest of the evening passed by with my mother banning Marco from ever seeing his girlfriend ever again. I didn't really care much about this drama so I just locked myself in my room with Alec. I decided I should really study more so I layed on my stomach on my bed and tried to review my literature notes as Alec was watching Titanic. I really tried to concentrate on studying but, I couldn't help but wonder about his coven.

He told me a lot about his sister and he also confessed he missed spending time with her sister now they had both found their mates they rarely ever see each other again.

His coven is fucked up to say the least, I'm not even sure that he really loves to be there or it's just because he's still grateful to Aro. From what I gathered about them I can pretty much say that Marcus is the most normal eventhough he lost his mate and Caius is mad.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard him say snapping me put of my thoughts. I looked at him with tased eyebrows so he explained. "You were staring at the same page for 5 minutes and your breathing pattern changed."

"I was just thinking about your coven. What about the other guards? What are they like? " I asked.  
"The vampre world seems to think that we are merciless monsters whom are above the law, but we are just preventing the world from anarchy. To be fair some of the guards are really assholes but most of them could be considered nice. The masters have private guards their job is to protect them at all costs, I am a part of Aro's guard along with my sister and Renata." I knew Jane's gift was to cause pain to anyone of her choosing but only one at a time." Renata's gift is to repel opponents quite practical if you ask me. I have never really talked to tenants more than six sentences per century so I don't know her at all. But there is Demetri our tracker who is entertaining to be around, he can find anyone anywhere in the world, there is no point hiding from running away in the opposite direction as rhte wind blows or distracting him, him he can find anyone, he loves his hunts a little too much. We have become friends over the centuries but sometimes he is just over the top. His mate is Heidi whom you have already met at the cafe. In fact she was the reason I couldn't keep myself away from you. When she came in and I smelled your scent I just couldn't resist." He smiled at me then continued." Anyway, she is responsible for bringing the food supply. By the way she is jealous of you and thinks you are way too pretty. She is right, you are the most beautiful thing on the planet." He kissed me lightly then continued. "There's Felix too he doesn't have any gifts but his strength is greater than any newborns and his fighting skills are amazing. Daniel my sister's mate is capable of turning invisible and hiding his presence for as long as he likes, they are currently working on training him to be able to hide more vampires. He is a sore loser by the way. There are other guards as well, I don't know them that much or I don't care for them or I simply can't stand them. For example I can't stand Chelsea but I'll tell you about them later."

"Why not now?" I asked trying to suppress a yawn.  
"Because it's almost one in the morning and you have school tomorrow." I groaned but he was right so I just changed into one of his shirts which I made him give me and went back to lay next to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec's pov.

I spent the whole night at Ariana's room while she cuddled up to me, her even breathing calmed me so much that I was the most relaxed I have been in years. Being next to her, breathing in her scent heeling her body next to mine was more than I could have ever asked for.

I didn't welcom the mornings anymore, ever since I've met her I've grown to despise them. The reason behind it was that I knew that I have to let go of her and spend an uncertain amount of time without her. Uncertain because every day was a never opportunity for her to somehow get hurt and she wasn't safe until she was turned.

I knew that I can't hide her for much longer but I also knew that it would be near impossible for her to let go of her family just for me. She cared for them deeply and loved them endlessly despite their arguments and I couldn't make her leave them eventhough all I wanted to do was to spend eternity with her.

I didn't want to being this subject up until now, I know that knowing each other for a little more than half a year is a short time even for her, for a human. Despite that I knew that the day when we had to talk it over was coming but I couldn't bring myself to start that conversation. I knew that she recklessly said that she'd rather spent eternity with me than die but she didn't know that she'd have to leave her family.

_Speaking of unwanted_ _conversations_ _I have another one waiting for me right after she wakes up._  
I was snapped out of my thoughts as her alarm went of making her jump a little as I reached for it and hit snooze.  
"Morning, sleepyhead." I greeted her with a kiss. She removed herself from my embrace to stretch her back but turned back to me pulling herself close to me.

"I don't wanna wake up, can't you just stay here in bed with me the whole day?" She asked looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'd love to stay more than anything but I have go get back to the palace." Her smile disappeared from her face only to be replaced by a playful glint in her eye. I stopped her before she could have rolled on top of me. "And before I leave we have to talk." My action must have hurt her judging by her expression so I added. " I'm sorry but I couldn't do it with you laying on top of me."

"Then tell me what do you want to talk about?" She asked arching her delicate eyebrow after sitting up.

"So yesterday I've texted you a million times tight?" She nodded so I continued.  
"I was really worried for your wellbeing because an unknown vampire was spotted around town. He didn't cause trouble, he didnt hunt or actually cross the border of the village so my Masters decided that we should only keep an eye on him expecting him to cause trouble. Of course I was most afraid of him somehow hurting you eventhough the chances were small and I wanted you to stay away from Palazzo dei Priori because the number of our guards were doubled at all entrances and I didn't want then to spot you." I took an unnecessary breath before I continued.

"Jane texted me with an updates about about the vampire's activity. I asked her to keep an eye open but I think she is also worried about you." To prove my point I showed her my sister's two hundred and thirty six messeges which made her eyes almost pop out and a sheepish smile appear on her face accompanied with a blush.

"She shouldn't have, I mean as long as I'm with you nothing or no one can harm me." She tried getting up but I pulled her back.

"That's true, if he ever even thought about hurting you I'd rip him to shreds but I have to ask you to be careful today. I will not be able to keep watch at your school today because the vampire has made his way to Volterra. I don't know about his intentions but his hearing will be held in about an hour " I said hlacing at my watch.

"That means that he will be in the city for the whole day. He will be taken to the throne room through the sewer system and he will be led out that way as well. While you will stat at school the whole time and wait for me inside after your classes finished." I finished and she yawned.

"When did you become so tactical and made a plan for my safety?" When I sent her a deat glare she shoved me. "Alec it seems to me that I will be perfectly safe today and there's no chance I'd cross paths with any vampire. Well of course, besides you." She tried to get up but I held her back again.

"You obviously don't understand the risk. Look, I love you you and you are my whole World. You mean more than anything to me on this planet. I don't want to ever loose you or see you get hurt. So if not for you, for me please promise me to always stay at crowded places and to wear way to much perfume to hide your natural scent, cover your veins and arteries, try to stay calm and make your breathing and heart rate even, and to stay as far away from the Palazzo as possible." I asked looking at her, I was serious about everything I have said. "No one is stupid enough to hunt in Volterra but if he will be stupid enough to do so he wouldn't do it in a crowded place and he will be killed without another word. Also most of the vampires despise the smell of parfume, liquor or cigarettes, because it's too strong to our liking masking the human's natural scent, it doesn't work at all with Demetri because he can find anyone no matter how they mask their scent but some vampires easily get it confused and most vampires love the thrill so they are most likely to attack the person who's in overdrive from fear and... well yeah, you get what I mean. And I asked you to stay far away is for obvious safety reasons." I finished

"Alec you know I go to school right next to Palazzo dei Priori?" She obviously didn't take it as seriously as I did. What if that vampire decided to go on a rampage? _I'd kill him before._ But still.

"I know, take the longer road." I instructed she shook her head and got up.  
"Okay, but tomorrow I have to go to the mass which is held right next to the square in the church and I have to go because my attendance is really bad and my mom is making me." She blushed.  
"She wants to take me to a specialist because she thinks it's coming back, I can't tell her the truth but I don't want to lie either. I just want her to stop worrying" She confessed.

"I don't like that idea, but if you don't have to go to the doctor, a d your mother stops worrying, let it be." I also got up from her bed looking for my shirt stuffing it in my pocket, putting on my cloak trying to cover every inch of my skin as the sky was clear.

She looked at me the whole time and hugged me.  
"I promise to stay out of trouble. I love you and I want to spend all my life with you, no vampire can take me away from you. " She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, making a warm feeling spread around my chest easing my worries.  
"Now help me decide what to wear."

I left her house through the balcony before she did with her mother and siblings and made my way back to the palace. I knew that I had to use my gift to take away the guards smell at the door considering I could even smell Ariana on me. I didnt have the chance to shower at her place not I had the time to have other scents rub on me.  
"Alec." The lower guards greeted but I didn't trouble to reply or even nod towards them and hurried to my room careful with hiding my bare chest under my cloak.  
I run through the corridors as fast as I could and luckily didn't meet anyone. Al they could have hear was my door closing but I doubt anyone has paid attention to that.

I quickly gathered my stuff to shower to remove her scent and I have already halfway removed my cloak when Jane burst in, without knocking so I has no chance to react in time. She had a huge grin on her face whem she burst in, upon seeing me it became even wilder.

' I trust that you had a good night." She wiggled her eyebrows as I threw her a look at which every other vampire would have run away screaming for mercy but she just laughed and danced into further into my room, pulling my button down out of my pocket.  
"Hmm. I didn't take her to be wild in bed." She grinned obviously loving how embarrassed I became. We have never really previously talked about our love lifes. Our relationship wasn't always the best but ever since we've both found our mates it's getting better.

Jane became an other person in the past months and I welcomed the change. I wasnt fond of her mate at the beginning but I had to confess he made Jane a better person. She hasn't inflicted pain on anyone ever since he had arrived, also she became nicer all together. What I was truly grateful for, is that she was happier, I couldn't see pain in her eyes anymore. _Hell_ _Daniel made her just as happy as Ariana_ made me.

"Dear brother tell me some details." She said. "I'll tell you some too." She laughed at the end obviously joking.

"No, I'll not. Also, if you'll ever even consider telling me anything like that please warn be beforehand so I can rip my ears out in time." I shook my head but it didn't make her less determined and she continued.

"Anyway why can't I tell Dan about her? It's not like you can keep her a secret forever." She stated the obvious.

"Because the more vampires know the more trouble there is. I also happen to know that, in fact I'm planning on introducing her to the details before even considering bringing her here. Imagine if I brought her here with her doesn't knowing anything about this place only the basics." I shuddered at the thought immediately imagining the worst case scenarios which included Ariana telling Caius that he was a blonde bitch. _It would probably happen._

When I was finished with my quick shower and was fully dressed in a clean set of clothes I wasn't surprised to find Jane still in my room.

"At least tell me how far you went with her." She looked curious. "I mean it must be...a bit weird with a human."  
" I never ask you about your sexual life sister, I'd appreciate if you did the same." A menacing glint appeared in her eye and grinned big.  
"Thank you very much Daniel is really good in.." She started but I cut her off.  
"No I still don't want to hear about you and him." She laughed but stood up from my sofa.  
"Let's go get Dan." An expression appeared on her face which was so unlike to her and I couldn't hold back myself from saying something.  
"A lovesick puppy is nothing compared to you." I grinned at her but she was quick to retort.  
"Pot calling the cattle back." She mounted the last part 'I love you Ariana.' While dramatically placing her hand on her chest. I shook my head and knocked on her door which opened immediately and Daniel stepped out.

"Hey guys." He greeted my sister with a kiss. "I heard Edward Cullen is coming here today. Who is he?" _That's what I needed, another mind reader. _We exchanged glaces with my twin agreeing to never think of Ariana until Edward's stay ended. Daniel noticed our silent exchange but choose to stay silent instead of commenting on it.

As made our way towards the throne room Jane explained all about the Cullens to Daniel. I was surprised to see that he was interested in the idea of feeding on animals, but he said that he wouldn't be able to live like that. It was probably for the better, the Volturi wouldn't appreciate him changing diets and sooner or later they'd make him resume to human blood. The only vampire that wouldnt convert was Carlisle Cullen himself.

He was odd, to say the least but I could understand where he was coming from and I always admired his self control as he was half my age yet his self control exceeded mine. I haven't told him any of it mostly avoiding him during his stay at the Volturi. I didn't see the point of making him an acquaintance or a friend when I knew that Caius and Aro weren't keen on accepting his diet which would cause problems in the future.

The problems arise again when he formed his own coven around 1900. First he turned that damned mind reader whom Aro would have everything for to have him amongst our ranks. The problem was that their number is high and the Masters don't like competition. I was sure that if there were anymore talented vampires he accepted into his coven which he called family they would find a reason to destroy all that he has built. _It's not like it hasn't happened before._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I only realized that we were in front of the throne room when Daniel's hand slapped my back to bring me back to reality.  
I didn't get along famously with him but I  
I was happy because my sister has never looked this way all her life so I haven't made anymore threaths towards him, if he makes her happy then I accept it but, if he ever hurts her I'll happily keep myself to my word and ripping him to shreds.  
Luckily, having to end his life had a low chance of ever happening as they both glowed next to each other.

While we waited for Edward's arrival we took our places next to Marcus' throne. I relaxed a little when he looked at me with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. It was good to know that he was on my side when the time would come in the far away future but knowing the other two I still had my doubts. Of course Edward's arrival to Volterra could benefit my case if he was to be destroyed because then there would be noone else to be able to read minds without touching people and her mind control would also appeal to Aro.

I tried to conceal my thoughts the best I could. Ariana told me that it's noticable when someone doesn't want her to hear something because most people concentrate on the exact thing they don't want anyone to know. And of course in my case when I started listing all the books the library held she told me that it was annoying and loud.

When Edward arrived I concentrated on his moves as if I was looking out for any danger deliberately thinking about the past nights when we were trying to locate him and see what he was up to.  
I have only had brief encounters with the vampire but they never held any importance to me.

What surprised me was that he looked as if he has been through hell. His eyes were pitch black, he probably hasn't fed in days and his eyes looked like Marcus'.  
His clothes were torn and dirty indicating that he has been alone for a while now.

"Edward. What a pleasant surprise that you have decided to visit our humble home!" _It would be more pleasant if he hasnt stepped foot inside. _I thought and his full eyes snapped at me, but turned back to Aro.  
"But I'm afraid I have to ask you about the reason behind your visit." Aro continued.

"You should see for yourself." He said as if he was making a favour to Aro by even talking to him. His behaviour reminded me of Marcus as he didn't care about the consequences of his actions as if he had nothing to live for. _That asshole doesn't even have a mate whom he could have lost. Why behave like that? _His eyes snapped at me again but he wept quiet.

Aro took his hand and lost himself in his mind occasionally showing a frown or a smile but he let it go soon after.  
"I see. Letting her change instead of sucking out the venom would have been wiser as my old friend Carlisle advised." He drawled.  
"Brother. Would you be so kind and share us some information regarding him?" Caius tried to make it seem like a question but he looked like a grumpy five year old because he felt left out.

"Oh my, yes, yes." He said retiring to his throne taking his place.

Aro then explained about Edward revealing himself to a human who was a really clumsy girl as I heard. During their relationship Bella has almost died once at the hand of a nomad. They saved her but he bit her before they killed him, instead of letting her change he sucked out the venom and the girl stayed human. _Why would he do something_ _that_ _stupid!?_ _He could_ _have easily killed the girl in the process._

Of course he didn't come all this way to tell us this story, another accident happened when she cut her finger on her birthday party and his brother completely lost it, and attacked Bella which resulted in Edward sending her almost flying through a wall. Point is Edward haz realised that it wasnt safe for a human to be surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires. _No shit, Sherlock. Took you long enough to realize._  
This was the point when Edward growled at me but I just smirked his way.

So they decided to move away letting her live her life but apparently she jumped of a cliff and died. _Uhm, what? I expected a lot of things but not that. _

When Aro finished, the three masters were ready to make their decision. I was afraid Marcus might give Aro his arm like Caius did but he decided to speak in a low hushed tone so noone would understand what he said. When Caius was about to argue aro hushed him and said.  
"I agree with Marcus brother." Caius looked offended but didn't day another word.

Edward was looking at them the whole time his face turning into a grimace as they turned back towards him.

"As you might already know, we have decided to refuse your request of execution. The human girl is gone forever and humans don't come back from the dead. "He chuckled." Therefore you didn't commit a crime, although unintentionally as she was the one to end her life." I was surprised he even stayed to listen to Aro obviously knowing what he wanted to say. "But, we would like to offer you to stay and enjoy our hospitality, I'm sure your presence would be much appreciated along our ranks." I felt that Jane was about to launch herself at Edward to show how much she despised the very idea of him staying here, thankfully Daniel held her back fast enough. None paid much attention to her obviously thinking she'd be jealous that she woupdnt be the favourite anymore but I knew that she feared our secrets more than anything. "No, thank you." Said Edward turning away from him, ready to leave. "Until next time Aro." He said paying no attention to the two other Masters and disappeared through the door not bothering to wait for someone to show him out.

Aro shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Demetri, Felix please make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble." They bowed towards him and followed Edward. "The rest is dismissed."

I walked out beside Jane and Daniel pulling out my phone and quickly wrote a text after I made sure that Daniel couldn't see whom and what I've written.  
**The guy I** **talked about is a freaking telepath be careful and keep an eye out **  
**I'll be waiting for you next to the school.**

"Jane I'll go out can you text me if anything happens?" I asked making eye contact with my sister. She looked worried and nodded.  
"Just be careful." She placed a kiss on my cheek and she was about to drag Dan away but he wouldnt budge.

"Where do you always disappear to?" Asked my sister's mate looking at me suspiciously while Jane's eyes grew wild.  
"Obviously making your wedding gift." I said ironically.  
"What?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice. I just shrugged my shoulders and left without another word.

"Did I hear correctly what he just said?" He asked my sister in disbelief. "Was that a signal or what?"  
"No dummy, he just wanted to leave and said something that would confuse you." I heard my sisters fading voice explain.

Ariana's pov.

I was having the worst day possible, I was tired and I didn't feel like listening to other's thoughts and feeling their emotions, it was just too much today.  
_We should really skip to that part of my training where I learn to filter them again. _

When my phone vibrated I was so happy to see Alec's name pop up on the screen. _A telepath? Wel,l seems like there are more fucked up people like me._

_**Dw everything s fine and normal**_  
_**I'll meet you there**_

He always waited for me at my house to arrive home from school to avoid suspicion, but I guess he was just really worried about me.

He said that some people in the city know about the existence of vampires. They are typically responsible for the cleanup after their feeding or they are responsible for choosing the ones to vin the trip to the city and things like that.  
He also told me that some of the priests and monks unaware the city are aware but they don't do anything because they fear their lives.

As the bell finally signalled the end of my last lesson I was quick to gather my stuff. _It's way too sunny for Alec to really be here. _I felt disappointment sink into my stomach and I decided to take my usual way home when I felt someone grab me from behind pulling me in an abandoned alley quickly covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I immediately started to kick the air trying to break free but the person holding me was much to strong to be a human. _Wait I know this touch. _

When he felt me relax against him I saw that he was covered in black from head to toe. All I could see were his red eyes which were covered with contacts again.  
"Alec what are you.." I started to ask but he picked me up bridal style and broke our in a run. I could barely make out where we were from the blur so I just closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch knowing that I was safe in his arms which I fit perfectly into, and have no intention of leaving

I knew that he wasn't running at full speed but we soon arrived to where he took me for our first date. The beach still looked amazing but I paid little attention to it as he removed his gloves and cloak.

I haven't yet seen him in all his glory when the sun shone. I knew that his skin was always glimmering a bit when he was close to the sun which shone into my room but he always avoided direct contact with the rays.  
But right now his skin looked as bright as millions of diamonds.  
"You are so beautiful." I said as I tried really hard to stop staring which was quite hard considering he was smiling at me." I mean uhm... yep. Can't say that it's not beautiful. Can I touch?" He broke out in a laugh but nodded at my silly question nevertheless.

"I personally think it looks ridiculous, I mean I freaking sparkle. I'm supposed to be a predator." He shook his head and sat down in the sand.

"You're still my big bad vampire if it helps." I offered grinning at him taking a seat between his legs that his chest and my back was touching and he hugged me from behind.

"Seriously I feel much better now." He laughed burying his head in my neck.

"So, what happened with that vampire? " I asked and he told me all about the Bella and Edward story.  
"Just to clarify, I have no idea how to even cut myself with wrapping paper and Bella gives all humans a bad reputation. I'm not that clumsy, I even used to parkour until I met you." I stated proudly.

"What's parkour?" He asked curiously forgetting the subject at hand. "Please tell me that it's something safe."

"You'll probably say that's I was reckless and that I could have killed myself." I smiled at him sheepishly. " the point of parkour is to get from paint A to B in the most efficient way possible, it's topically set in an urban environment so it includes gates, stairs, roofs, buildings, bridges, walls and stuff like that." I started but he cut me off.

"Bh the most efficient way you mean jumping down from bridges instead of taking the stairs and things like that?" He asked horrified which I nodded at.  
"I don't even know how can humans come up things like that but I'm thankful you didn't kill yourself accidentally while trying to do tricks." I smacked his arm lightly not wanting to I break my arm because it wouldn't really go well together with my little rant about 'not all humans are clumsy'.  
"My point is that not every girl is a damsel is distress, some of us are not helpless and weak and we don't need a hero to solve all our problems." I said.  
"And Edward is a sore loser. I mean if she was already bitten why not just let her change and stay with him. I get that she couldn't have seen her family anymore but if they were so in love he should have let her turn."

We stayed at the beach for hours and he seemed like he didn't really wanted to get back to Volterra, but when my mother called me demanding to get back home, we had to leave.

He stayed at mine for the rest of the night and he was really careful around me as if he was afraid I'd break under his touch. I understood where he was coming from but I'm not like that Bella, I mean okay Edward's story was sad but Alec had some more years of experience with humans than Edward.

"You'll never loose me you know." I said hugging him tight before drifting off. "I'll not let that happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec's pov

I found no rest after Ariana fell asleep, I couldn't stop myself from overthinking the situation yet I was amazed about her. It was a miracle itself that she hasn't run for her life when she found out about vampires instead she accepted me and decided to stick by my side.

She turned in her sleep that she was now facing me. I knew that she was about to wake so I directed my eyes at her face.  
"Alec, I feel that you're worried but I can't sleep like this, your anxiety is keeping me awake." She murmured with closed eyes.  
"Sorry." I apologized pulling her close to me trying to clear my head, failing miserably.  
"Then I'll make you stop worrying." She said opening her eyes and moving out of my embrace.

Before I could ask her how she intended on doing so, she pulled me head towards her and placed her lips on mine.

Her lips felt like heaven to me. They were soft and warm as she placed small kisses on my lips trying to make me respond. Her breath felt warm on my skin and I felt my stomach twist as she moved and straddled me.

"Sneaky." I whispered as she continued kissing in my neck lazily and my hands found her waist. She just giggled biting on my earlobe grinding on me. I had to resist the urge to hiss at her action.

I was about to flip us over when she moved away from me in one swift motion and lay on her belly burying her head in her pillow.  
"I hope you have something else to think about till morning." She said laughing and closing her eyes.  
"What?" I exclaimed but I got no answer from her. In fact her heartbeat and breathing indicated that she really feel asleep on me in a matter of seconds.

I stared at her in disbelief for a good half an hour not believing that she pulled this trick on me but I had to give her some credit for directing my attention elsewhere.

I closed my eyes and relaxed next to her counting the minutes until I had to wake her.

"Good morning love." I said running my hand up and down on her side. Her only response was a grount and she buried her head in my neck. "You're still not a morning person, are you?"  
"Ughhh.." she obviously wanted to go back to sleep and I wanted to hold her a little longer so I just pulled her closer to me with my eyes still closed. "Your heartbeat makes me so relaxed, I swear I could almost fell asleep." I mumbled in her hair.

She didn't answer but lay half on top of me and hugged me tight. "I have a ward feeling un my stomach." She confessed .  
"Why?" I asked worried. What if I hurt her yesterday or she is sick.  
"Dunno, I something always manages to have this day ruined for me." _So she meant it like that._ I thought. She laughed at me obviously reading my mind as she had skin to skin contact with me.  
"You didn't hurt me at all. In fact.." She lifted herself with a grin on her face as she started to kiss down on my neck.  
"No. You won't do that again." I stated earning a giggle from her as she tried to break free from my grasp. " By the way, Lizzie's coming." And I was out Lizzie dashed into her room jumping on Ariana while screaming good morning. Ariana didn't even had time to say anything as her little sister jumped down from the bed and she was out of her room heading towards Marco's room. I waited until I was certain that she wouldn't come back and made my way inside.

"I will wake you up like this the next time." I joked.  
"I like how you wake me up please don't change that." She was still a bit sleepy and in a cuddly mood so we spent a good half an hour in her bed until she realised she was late and shot out from the bed much to my dismay.

She quickly pulled on black skinny jeans which hugged her figure so perfectly I classified it a crime and a low cut black blouse on as well which looked amazing on her. She curled her hair just how I liked it and put on some makeup.  
"I don't want to wear this hideous piece of crap." She stated crossing her arms in front of her while staring at her red cloak.  
"It's not optional you know that." I said pulling on my black cloak, which somehow ended up under her bed. I was about to pull on my gloves when I heard her running towards me.  
"Matchy-matchy!" She silently shouted as she landed in my arms wearing her cloack. I couldn't suppress a laugh as she hugged me and led me in front of her mirror.  
"Now we both look horrible." She stated dramatically huffing.  
"You look beautiful, not even this can make you look horrible." I said lifting her cape turning her towards me for a kiss.

"Ariana are you done yet?" Her brother shouted from upstairs.  
"Coming in a second." She replied giving me one last peck on the lips after grabbing her schoolbag.  
We parted ways as usual her leaving towards the bedroom door and I leaving at the balcony, not knowing what this day had in store for us.

Ariana's pov.

I really liked to get ready with Alec, I'm sure he doesn't even know how cute and hilarious he is, he always manages to make me smile and feel good about myself in my own skin. I couldn't get the grin off my face but my family choose to not comment on it.

We had no actual school today but we had to gather in our classrooms waiting for our headteacher to lead us outside and begin our piligramege around the city walking our feet down, while we visited every freaking place which was a significant part of getting the city rid of vampires by Saint Marcus.

"Ready for the best time of our life sis?" Asked Marco as we neared my classroom.  
"As always." I replied rolling my eyes. "I wish I could ditch again."  
"You have missed half of the school year already you can handle a day." He said giving me a reassuring smile. "You know that you can tell me if anything's wrong, right?"  
"Did mom talk to you?" I asked burying my head in my palm. _'Yes.'_  
"No." He tried  
"Don't lie to me. Anyway everything's perfectly freaking fine. Please tell mom that she should also fill Lizzie in about this whole thing. Or maybe, just maybe you two should just stop bothering me about my mental stability and accept that I'm the way I am." I blurted. I didn't mean to come off this hars but my headache was already forming and I was starting to get overwhelmed by people surrounding me.  
"I didn't.." He started but I cut him off.  
"Yes you did. See you later." I said slamming my homeroom's door in his face.

My classmates only glanced in my direction but noone bothered to talk to me anymore much to my pleasure. I took my seat next to the window and waited for my headteacher to arrive.

When he arrived he split us in pairs because of last year's incident when half of the class 'accidentally' got lost before the mass. So this year I had to pair up with Angelina, who was a nice girl but her thoughts scared me. I didn't want to intervene in anyone's life but I wanted to make her forget about all of her pain and self hating thoughts but I just couldn't do it, it was the time I realized I can't just snap my fingers and make someone to do something. It had limits when someone was in too deep I just couldn't really make them change their minds and even when I could it would go away over time.

I was pretty much emotionally drained from walking beside her by the end of the walk when we arrived back to the square around 11:45. The mass would start at 12 it is supposed to last about two hours and after that we have to stay at the square and listen to the various performances raging from horrible to good enough then we can go home and I can be with Alec_._ _Finally._

The mass was long and pointless. The priest had a lot to say about vampires and Volterra and St. Marcus but I couldn't pay attention. I mean I believe in God and him helping us, but I think what the priests are doing is too much. I'm not a good Christian because I sit in the first row at every mass but because I try to help the others in need.

When he was finally finished and let us go I bolted as soon as I could like Angelina. Upon stepping out of the church I immediately knew that I was in deep deep shit when I saw two men in black cloaks heading straight towards me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. So much for keeping out of trouble._

Alec's pov.

When I arrived back to the castle I was informed that Edward Cullen didn't leave Volterra yesterday as I expected. I couldn't even imagine the pain Marcus or Edward felt losing their mates. The only difference was that Edward could have changed her and live happily, yet he didn't and here he is.

_Ariana seems like she wants to be turned._ I mused remembering everything she said when this subject came up. The problem was wether my masters would approve of her. It all depends on Aro as Marcus would be on my side and Caius completely against turning a weak human no matter the power she possesses. Truth to be told I wanted to wait until she reaches her full potential as a human regarding her abilities so Aro would be more interested. We both agreed that their powers were too similar, I knew Ariana could control humans but it was important for her to be able to control a vampire before leading her into the lion's den.

I stayed in my room until I was called to the throne room. I stood next to Daniel who started talking immediately.  
"Jane was sent to collect everyone, Aro grew impatient." He explained in a low tone so no one could hear us vampire or not. I nodded and imagined my sister's face.  
"Her every dream was to collect that mind reader." I said sarcastically warning a chuckle from her mate. "How mad was she?" I imagined her face and I had the urge to laugh.  
"I wouldnt be surprised if she killed him accidentally while bringing him here." He mused out loud.  
"Or chop of someone's balls." I added and shuddered at the thought, remembering that it might be possible considering my sister's rather short temper.

"Man, she almost killed me when I forgot about our one month anniversary, and I had to apologise eventhough I was right about the dates and she messed up." He chuckled and a lovesick expression appeared on his face.  
"When I wasn't the first one to wish her happy birthday she slapped me so hard my head almost fell off and she didn't talk to me for a whole year." I topped it. By now we were both laughing not caring about the strange looks we have received from the fellow guards, we quickly stopped upon hearing approaching footsteps and a heartbeat. We exchanged glances but stayed quiet, I took a look at Aro who seemed excited, Marcus who looked bored and Caius who looked angry and confused.

I was confused too, I mean why would any human come here willingly? I didn't have the chance to think much more about the subject when Jane opened the doors Aro spoke up immediately.  
"Jane, dear one you have returned!"  
His voice was sickly sweet and fake but it was all for the show. I started to think about the ones entering the room. The other unknown vampire entering the room must be one of his 'sisters' and the heartbeat belonged to a brown haired girl. She didn't look any special to me. Her straight brown hair didn't interest me nor her chocolate brown eyes which weren't the shade I couldn't imagine my life without. Her body was slightly trembling and her wide eyes were scanning the room frantically trying to find a way out. _'She looks like average dinner to me.' _I thought and Edward's eyes snapped at me his lips turning into a snarl. I paid him no attention and directed my attention towards my sister.

"Yes Master, I brought him back alive as promised." Her smiling like that never promised any good I know from experience, but her eyes showed worry only I could read. She took her place between us taking a hold of Daniel's hand slightly squeezing my arm with her other hand.  
"You are such a comfort to me." Aro said turning his attention away from Jane directing it at the strange little group consisting of two vegetarian vampires and a human.

He was in front of them in a second successfully scating the human half to death as her heartbeat quickened even more so. He paid no attention to her and took a hold of Edward's hand reading his thoughts.  
"Oh my.. And our dear Alice and Bella are here too!" He exclaimed. _'Wait, Bella. Isnt she supposed to be dead?' _I wondered.  
"Edward, aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"He asked in a slightly scolding tone. _'Such a same, you didn't Master.' _I thought trying to conceal my worry.  
"Yes Aro I am." He replied as he tightened his arm around Bella slightly placing her behind him as he was expecting an attack.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed, clapping his hands together.  
"They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious eyes. "Your brother seemed to think that you were infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." He said turning his gaze towards the shaking human.

"I'm far from infallible.." _' Just let's get over with it finally. Get the hell away from here. Noone is interested in this.' _I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation about amazing powers, all I could think about was that I wanted them out of here for obvious reasons.

I must admit it was interesting that the girl was unaffected by all of our powers but I didn't care about her or the other two vampires at all. I have always found Carlisle to be a strange man with his diet, but I respected him. However I didn't have such respect towards his family therefore I didn't care about the outcome. I knew that Jane was as worried as I was about Edward's power but as long as they leave fast he cannot find anything out.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed. _'He looks like he doesn't want to kill them. He would have done so if it was in his interest.' _I gathered as I analysed his movements. Edward's eyes jumped between Jane and I and I could only pray that he was still unaware.

"Aro, the law claims them." '_Seriously? They were just about to leave.' _I complained in my head.

"How so?" He demanded glaring at Caius. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud. Caius pointed a finger at Bella "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

"There area few humans in in on your charade here, as well," '_Ariana! How does he know about her?' _My mind screamed and Edward's head snapped into my and my sisters direction. More eyes turned when we made a move towards him but Caius' lips turned into a smile and answered.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed, clearly thinking he won the arguament.

"I think some of your guards wouldn't take it so lightly if you disposed of their human." Edward turned in my direction but his smug expression quickly turned into a shocked one as I charged at him even before Jane reacted. Jane directed her power at Alice who cried out in pain. Daniel was quick to react too, he knew that Jane wouldn't need help with Alice so he removed the human out of my way. I heard several gasps as I have never behaved like that before but everything blurred as I had only one goal. _'To destroy Edward.' _

My attack took him by surprise and his reaction wasn't quick enough so I easily sent him into the opposite wall breaking a stone bench in the process. He flipped us over and I found myself on the floor when I remembered what Ariana always told me. My movements are too easy to calculate especially for a mind reader. _'Now I'll go right.' _I thought as I did the complete opposite successfully confusing Edward yet again and I was able to get behind him. His movements were slower thanks to the impact of the wall breaking his arm and leg which hasnt healed yet.

I held his head in my hands and I was about to rip his head off when I heard Alice's screams stopping suddenly meaning that I had about two more seconds. I was halfway there when I felt two Volturi guards trying to hold me down. I spun around growling as I threw Edward's body into the furthest wall. I was about to realise my gift on them as I heard Felix approaching me along with Christian.  
Christian could temporarily rake away someone's abilities, he could only perform it he was touching them. I dodged the two guard's attack tripping one of them in the process turning my attention towards Felix.

I knew that I couldn't stand a chance against him so I went for dodging him. Suddenly one of the guards appeared behind me successfully gripping my arm. I broke it as a last resort to get free and it seemed to do the trick only for me to find myself in the grip of Felix. Christian was suddenly taking hold of my head making it impossible for me to use my gift anymore.  
The two lower guards took hold of both of my arms sending me to the ground on my knees.

I saw Jane hissing because of being held down by two guards but she didn't dare to use her gift on them. They must have sent Christian at me after seeing that my sister wouldn't be as much a trouble as I would be. Daniel looked dumbfolded as he didn't know anything about Ariana but he was also held down by three lower guards. I was still snarling when Aro appeared in front of me with an unreadable expression on his face with Renata hot on his tail to protect him.

Aro took my hands without another word and he saw all of my memories, thoughts and feelings about Ariana, he also saw every little detail of our relationships he saw Marcus talking to me which he frowned at and he knew where she is right now.  
"My..my..." Aro looked as excited as a little kid that got to open Christmas presents before Christmas. "What a powerful gift she possesses..." a red fog clouded my mind and I was still trying to break free to kill Edward. "Such a petty she's just a human." He said obviously enjoying the effect he caused as the whole room fell silent.

Jane was trying to break free as well but she sensed my anger and started to reflect pain on Edward who looked like hell. His screams were music to my ears. _'I'll kill that bastard.' _

"Two singers in a day what a surprise." Aro ignored Jane torturing Edward until his screams became for too loud.  
"Jane please stop it. I see you knew about the human girl from the beginning, and Marcus you too." Marcus didn't even look at him behaving as always and Caius looked even more murderous as he didn't understand anything. He never liked to be left out like this.  
"I think Ariana should be introduced to us considering she knows everything about us." Aro said looking at me with a sadistic smirk on his lips as he saw my struggle to break free.

"Demetri, Daniel you'll find her smell on Alec's clothes. Please bring her here...possibly alive." Demetri and Daniel threw confused and apologetic glances at me as they made their way out of the throne room.

Edward looked way too pleased with himself as he decided it was their cue to leave. "Thank you for your hospitality Aro, but I think the is no need for us to stay here." A growl erupted from me as I threw one of the guards holding me towards his direction trying to break free to finish what I started.

"Oh, no no no." He said walking away from me towards him not even paying attention to the guard at his feet. "They should be back soon. I mean, how hard it is to fetch a human? I'd say they will be back soon. So you are staying as well enjoying our hospitality." His voice may had been polite but his eyes burned with range.

What Edward didn't know about the Masters that he may have been right, I never told them about Ariana and I exposed myself but it only angered them rather than saving his own ass. The Masters, especially Caius hated being wrong never admitting and Aro despised to look like a fool. And he looked like a fool because I made a fool out of him betraying his trust.

He growled at me and wanted to move towards me but my sister's gift stopped him yet again. "Jane." Aro said. "I said stop." Jane wasnt to stop immediately but I threw a look towards her way silently telling her to stop.

Aro went back to his throne speaking with the other kings in hushed tones, mainly him and Caius spoke, Marcus stayed silent deep in thought. Aro was obviously explaining the situation to Caius because he looked angrier by the second.


	15. Chapter 15

Ariana's pov.

_Oh no,no,no,no,no._ I refuse to believe that they are after me. Maybe there's someone else they are looking for. _Sure, do you know any other humans dating a vampire, idiot?_ I asked myself.

I didn't have much time to argue with myself as they came closer and closer. One of them lifted his head so I could see their piercing red eyes which made my skin crawl._ Vampires can look intimidating after all._

My adrenaline level was in the skies, feeling each of my heartbeat, I knew that there wasn't much chance of me being able to get away from them but I had to try. I spun on my heels turning to the other direction they were coming from. _Quick, think about something to get yourself out of this mess._ I tried to listen to their thoughts, but nothing happened so I changed tactics.

I looked over to a man in his forties and invaded his mind. I made him try to engage the bigger one in a conversation. It seemed to throw both vampires off a little as the men started talking to them about some orchestra but they recovered from their shock soon enough.

I knew that I had to throw them off a little so I could get away so I made a woman stumble in their way and talk about her shopping habits, then a little girl, a group of teenagers, an elderly couple. They were surrounded by people now so I tried to move further away. The bigger one roughly shoved the people away to be met with more people stumbling in his way. I knew that they were much stronger but they weren't allowed to draw attention to them. I tried to break out in a run but the younger looking vampire appeared in my way in a second. _How did he do that? He really disappeared and appeared again. _So he is Jane's mate. _Amazing._

_What else can slow a vampire? Think. _Suddenly a really bad idea came to my mind but did it anyway. _I'm_ _sorry_ _Angelina. _Her eyes clouded and she pulled out a razor blade from her bag. She moved towards Daniel's direction and dug it in her palm drawing blood. Daniel hissed but didn't attack her as the other one pulled him aside and Daniel disappeared the next second.

I broke out in a run having no idea where to go. I couldn't risk going home and endanger my family and I had no idea where Alec was. _What if something happened to him? _I panicked.

I dodged people quickly cutting through hidden pathways but the taller one was still was still close after me. _He must be Demetri. _I was running down a road filled with people when I saw that Daniel would be blocking my way if I run down the street. I came to a sudden stop not knowing what to do. Then I felt an ice cold grip on my wrist and I was faced with Demetri's crimson eyes.

"You are coming with us." He smirked as he heard my breath hitch in my throat but he didn't know that touching me wasn't the wisest decision as I suddenly heard his thoughts. _Please work, please work. _I prayed as I tried to get inside his mind, and it worked.  
"What happened, tell me." I said as I knew that my I'd be more successful if I said what I wanted to know rather than just commanding it in his mind. Suddenly his thoughts overflowed me and I 'saw' what happened in the throne room and I calmed a little when I saw that Alec is still alive. What surprised me was that I felt like I got stuck in his mind as he remembered what happened after that.  
_"Demetri, Daniel you'll find her smell on Alec's clothes. Please bring her here...possibly alive." Aro said looking at Daniel and me. I threw an apologetic glance towards Alec. I didn't fully understand what happen in the throne room but I was slowly piecing it all together. A singer who knows all about us. He fucked up, big time._

_Neither Daniel or I said a word while we made our way towards his room but Daniel seemed to be thinking hard._  
_"Why wouldnt Jane tell this to me?" He mused under his breath not meaning for me to hear it._  
_"It's obvious, her twin asked her to stay quiet. He has been in her life for a thousand year and you only came months ago." I said the truth to him. "To be honest I wouldnt have told this to a single soul." I added._  
_"I dont understand why it's such a big deal. Okay, he didn't tell the masters that he had a human plaything but that's it. Kill her and get it over with." My eyes widened as he shrugged his shoulders._  
_"Humans 'playthings' don't last for more than a day. Also, why would he risk his life to kill the mind reader if the human wasn't somewhat special?" This got him thinking and I opened his door. "Also he committed a crime by exposing himself to a human whom he hasnt killed nor changed, instead hiding her from the Masters. If it is not enough itself he attacked his fellow guards as he was about to kill another vampire. Oh and as you could see Aro doesn't like to be 'screwed over' and Caius hates humans." _

_He let out a surprised gasp but I ignored him as my nostrils were immediately filled with the smell of ash coming from his fireplace probably from burning his clothes which held her scent._  
_"Seems like he didn't have time to burn this one." Daniel held up a a black button down which only had one button intact. "Can't imagine he'd go for a human." He chuckled throwing me the shirt after sniffing it. _  
_"At least I get why he kept quiet, this scent is mouthwatering." I said furrowing my brows._  
_"Such a same she'll probably die to set an example for the Cullens." I shook my head._  
_"What?" Daniel exclaimed. _  
_"Not even a minute ago you were on board with killing her." I asked confused._  
_"Yep but then you told me that he must care for her. And considering how he almost killed me when I met Jane_ _I'm kinda sure that asshole loves her. Not to mention Jane's behaviour." He said still standing near his bed._

I was snapped out of it when a feral growl reached my ears. "Ehat are you doing to my head?" He snapped yanking me closer. My mind was still hazy but the sudden pain in my wrist shook me out of it as his hold tightened.

I panicked again thinking everything over, I wasn't keen on dying so soon so I made a run for it and I tried to make him think about pretty much anything other than bringing me to Aro. What did Alec tell me about him? He's a tracker who can find me anywhere. _That doesn't_ _help at all._ And he has a mate! _Heidi, perfect._

His expression soon turned into a daydreaming smile but his grip stayed on my wrist. His eyes were still cloudy but I wasn't sure about how long it would stay that way so with a quick sudden movement I tore my arms from his grip. I almost cried out in pain. I was completely sure that I broke it or at least dislocated it but I silently prayed that my pain wouldn't effect the effect of my gift. I looked up at him and his eyes hadn't cleared so I run away as fact as I could. Turning to the other street I barely registered Daniel trying to make Demetri snap out of his daze but I knew that it will last until I'm far enough from them.

_I have to get them to loose my scent. _I made a woman change cloacks with me praying that it would throw Daniel off a little as I was completely sure that Demetri would see thought my trick in a heartbeat.

I was right about confusing Daniel but his movements were unpredictable as I saw very little of him as he often stayed invisible only form me to notice his presence the last second. I didn't even had time to register that I could feel their emotions which were laced with anger from Demetri's part for my earlier stunt and entertainment from Daniel. _I can't even decide which of their powers I hate the most. That one of them is fucking invisible or that the other could find me at the end of the freaking world?_

I didn't pay attention to the direction I was pretty much sprinting by now and ended up in a dead end and I knew I was fucked when they appeared at the end of the alley. Demetri said something to Daniel so fast I couldn't make out and they were by my side in a second holding me tight careful to never touch my skin. _At least_ _now_ _I_ _know that he told him to avoid direct contact with my skin. Great._ I thought sarcastically.

"Seriously Heidi? You play dirty." Stated Demetri and started dragging me towards Palazzo dei Priori.  
"I didn't have any better ideas." I mumbled digging my feet on the ground trying to stay in one place but he was too strong and easily made me move.  
"Making someone cut themselves is not so nice either my favourite sister in law, nor making humans stumble in our way."  
Said Daniel shaking his head but grinning at me. I didn't say anything but they kept talking anyway.

"You know, I think you set a record in my human hunt time. The longest lasted three minutes you lasted for almost an hour." Demetri looked a bit angry about having to chase me in town for almost an hour but as I said I didn't really wanted to die today.  
"How does your gift work exactly?" Daniel asked.  
"I have no fucking clue." _Feisty._ "I'm not feisty." Demetri suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
"Did you just read my mind?"  
"Nah, you said it." I shook my head.  
"I didn't."  
"You did." I stated. _"She is an annoying human, I don't understand why he went through all this trouble for her ."_  
"I know, and I don't know." I said annoyed not understanding why why he wouldnt sut up already.  
"You did it again." He looked angry and I had to realize I really just read his mind.  
"It's new for me too, okay?" I was slightly hysteric. "Where the hell are we anyway?" I asked taking in my surroundings.

"You almost run out of the city." Stated Daniel. "I wonder why haven't you collapsed yet." He said looking at me strangely. _What's__Jane gonna do? She obviously cares about her because of Alec._  
"Anyway, would you be so kind to explain how I got into this mess?" _You know__it's not the wisest of choices to date a vampire._ Thought Daniel.  
"No shit Sherlock but I'm doing it anyway. I meant the mess I'm in right now." I said throwing him a dirty look.  
"Stop reading my mind." He said frowning.  
"Can't help it, your thoughts are loud and annoying." I said rolling my eyes.  
"You are annoying." He shot back like a five year old.  
"Nah." I struggled to try to get free of Demetri's hold but his reflexes were too quick and I couldn't even touch his skin to try to mess with his mind again.  
"So care to tell me?" I asked trying to look innocent as they both gave me dirty looks.

"Mind reader Edward found a touchy subject, tried to use it to save his ass, Alec almost killed him, Aro read his mind, found out about you. Here, long story short." Said Daniel. "I don't think you care much about Edward's and Bella's love story." He added.

"Asshole." I wishpered and anger boiled in me as I thought about Edward. _Didn't he want to die yesterday?_ Looks like he doesn't want to do now and trying to find a replacement.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Daniel offended.  
"Not you, Edward." I said.  
"I'm Daniel." I wasnt sure if he was joking or not but I had to say what was on my mind.  
"You're an idiot."  
"I've been told that."

For the rest of the walk we stayed silent except for my occasional escape plans. I almost made Demetri try to go at Daniel but I failed to run fast enough before they realized their mistake.  
"I'd appreciate of you stopped messing with my head." He said taking a hold of me again.

They kinda looked entertained as they led me towards the main entrance of Palazzo dei Priori. _So happy to be here._ Note the sarcasm. Demetri thought about getting through the sewers just like they did with Edward and Bella but I just couldn't shut up anymore.  
"No sewers, I'm not ruining my dress and I could probably land on my feet I'm not as clumsy as Bella nor afraid of heights."  
I stated as he thought how funny it would be of I stumbled through the dark.

_"Annoying human she is, but I__suppose we could get inside through the main entrance."_

"For the last time, get out of my head." He growled a bit at me trying to scare me but I was sure they'd have killed me already if the orders wasn't about delivering me alive.  
"I still can't help it, I couldn't do it until today but being chased by two vampires makes wonders." I said ironically rolling my eyes at him.

He didn't say another word and his thoughts told me he was annoyed with me and his emotions radiated anger.  
Daniel stayed silent for most of the time because he was worried about Jane's reaction. He was a bit hurt his mate didn't tell him about her brother's secret aka me but concluded it was because she didn't want him to get in trouble if it all went wrong.

I expected a medieval styled reception area but instead I was greeted with a really modern one. There were several doors probably leading to nowhere but we headed towards an elevator, where two vampires stood were two really big guys stood dressed in light grey cloaks probably lower guards. They wondered about my presence here but didn't even dare to say a word as they noticed how positively murderous Demetri looked. _Maybe I should stop answering his thoughts._ I wondered briefly.

Stepping into the elevator I gasped looking at my appearance. _I look like shit._ I started to put my hair back in place and tried to do something with the wrinkles on my clothes trying to look like someone who hasn't been running for an hour.  
"Are you seriously fixing your hair?" Daniel looked positively surprised. "Aren't you a little vain?" _It's kinda a life or death situation here and__she's fixing her fucking hair._  
"As you thought it's kinda a life or death situation, I run from the two of you for almost an hour and frankly I don't wanna die looking like shit I had a bad enough day as it is." I stated as we stepped out of the elevator and I heard laughter faintly from the other side of the second reception area.  
"Nice introduction Ariana." Demetri said while Daniel grinned at me while giving me thumbs up.  
"Whoops." I shrugged my shoulders and went with them successfully hiding my embarrassed blush.

They led me through a reception area, the receptionist immediately stood up and greeted them, not paying attention to me. I thought about making her cut herself too as I noticed the scissor on her desk but I knew my chances of getting out of here alive would be too slim to even try so I didn't nothing.

When we arrived to the door I didn't give anyone the pleasure of getting me take a big breath so I controlled myself and my heartbeat and went inside with them. _Let's get this over with. And possibly stay alive._


	16. Author's note or whatever

**Hello everyone! **

**Sooo first of all I'm so very thankful for every review I've received! I'm so happy that you took time to write one and I'm even happier to know that you like my story. When I first posted this story I was 199% sure that noone would like my story but many people favourited it and it makes me feel so happy! **

**I'm sorry that I didn't bring a new chapter but I have a serious question for you guys and I would be really happy if you would write an opinion.**

**So maybe some of you have realized that I purposely didn't write much about Ariana's father leaving his family and that's for a reason as well as Alec respecting Carlisle and having his own opinion about the Masters. (Especially Aro and Caius whom are the bad guys here, sorry about that tho :D )**

**Point is that I originally planned to finish the story with the happenings of New Moon but I have some new ideas and I could use the old ones as well and maybe able to make a second part. **

**Sooo, I just want to ask if anyone's interested in reading it or should I concentrate on my Anatomy studies instead in order to not fail my exam next week? :D kidding I have a feeling that I'll fail anyway. (There's always a next time tho.)**

***silently praying for someone to tell me their opinion* (yes, I know that I'm weird.)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! **

**I know I promised to upload last thursday but I failed and I was feeling down bc the examiner wanted me to fail and he asked the hardest questions ever and embarrassed me on front of the other examiners and my fellow pupils loudly repeating every mistake I made. (That's the only reason I'm happy he failed me after my second wrong answer.**

**This chapter is kinda short but that's all I could come up with. Sorry.**

**Love you guys.**

**Update: I have just noticed how many mistakes there are in this chapter. I swear when I have no idea how there are so many. I usuall just copy and paste my chapters because I hate to write on this site and I usually write chapters in my notes so I have no idea how I ended up with so many mistakes. Sorry about that and I'm thankful for the rewievs. 3**

Jane's pov.

After Daniel and Demetri left to find Ariana I was held back from doing anything reckless by two guards. I could easily take one of them out by making them suffer but the other would hold me back and even if I could wiggle free I know Aro wouldn't be so forgiving for my actions.

I looked at my brother and my unbeating heart ached just to think about him loosing his mate, he deserved so much better than that. Under any other circumstances he would have had a good chance of convincing the masters to turn Ariana into one of us but now... Marcus didn't seem to care despite his promise to go against his brothers and Caius was against every human contact no matter what.

Aro looked enraged that something so important could have slipped by him unnoticed and two of his highest guards hid something away from him. He knew that the less he read our minds the more respect he'd gain, never even thinking something could go hidden for this long. We could say that his flawless logic proved to be wrong.

The quiet murmur grew louder as half an hour passed, no one understanding what could possibly take so long for two vampires to catch one human. The odds weren't in Ariana's favour even if today is a religious day for humans,the only thing Daniel and Demetri has to be careful of is to not draw attention to themselves.

I couldn't help myself but I wanted to rip Edward to pieces along with his sister and that stupid human. Why did he have to get Alec in trouble? Why couldn't he be more respectful? As Daniel would say he fucked up big time, why couldn't he just take responsibility for his actions? He wanted to die and did go out to sunlight, hence he should die. _Of course he had to be an ass and ruin it for everybody else. _

His attention was devided between my brother and I, Alec has never looked like this before he has always been one to hide his emotions. He was still growling and looking murderous. His earlier actions when he lost control only showed how much he cared for Ariana, he'd kill anyone just to keep her safe. I have always been curious about Ariana that's why I went to meet her.

I took a liking to her as soon as I realized she wasn't afraid at all even thought she should have some reasons to run away screaming. She is a sweet girl and she seemed to be drawn to Alec as much as he was eventhough she is a human and her emotions will never be as strong as a vampires.

"Where are they?" Hissed Caius in a low impatient tone towards Aro meaning it to only be heard between the two of them. "Patience brother." Answered Aro a but louder.

Ten more minutes passed then twenty then ten more when I could hear the elevator move and arrive to this level. Their voices couldn't be yet heard but her voice immediately arrived to us when the elevator doors opened.

"...frankly I don't wanna die looking like shit, I had a bad enough day as it is." _Is she serious right now?_ Felix couldn't help but laugh at her slightly annoyed statement. _At least she isn't_ _shaking in fear like that one. _I deliberately looked in Edward's way happy to see his smug expression turn into a worried one. Serves him righ, my brother's mate isn't a coward like Bella.  
"She has her priorities right." He said taunting Alec who didn't do anything just looked at the door in worry

"Nice introduction Ariana." Demetri said obviously hearing Felix's comment.  
"Whoops." _Much braver then that Bella chick._ _Her heartbeat is steady as well as her_ _breathing._ I know that Edward knew these same things but I wanted to hurt him every possible way. He achieved to get not only on my bad side but my brother's for bringing Ariana into his mess and the Volturi's as well for pretty much embarrassing them.

When the doors opened I saw her again, and I was surprised. When we first met I could see that she was nice looking but to see her up dressed up. Her hair fell to her waist in huge curls, her big brown eyes took in the sight probably looking for an escape route, her heart shaped face reflected no fear, her movements were light and graceful, she looked almost as graceful as a vampire and her behaviour reflected no fear which was a big plus point compared to the other human. _Stay calm, everything's gonna be all right._I tried to reach out to her hoping she'd hear me and it would calm her as Ariana Demetri and Daniel reached Aro.

Ariana's pov

Upon stepping into the throne room the first thing I saw was Alec. He was held down by four vampires, he didn't try to wiggle free knowing it would reduce my chances of surviving this cute little gathering. I desperately wished he could read my mind so I could tell him everything I wanted him to know. I wanted to tell him that he is the love of my life and never want to lose him.

_"Stay calm everything's gonna be all right."_I snapped my eyes towards the direction I heard the thought from and immediately recognized her as Jane I tried to smile a little at her ignoring everyone else's thoughts about what a nice little bloodbag I was not even caring about how or when I developed the ability to read their minds desperately hoping Jane was right.

"What a pleasure to have you here Ariana." Exclaimed Aro_. "__She could reveal our race any minute!"_" Thought the blonde one, probably Caius. _They really are mates._ Came from the brown haired man, who I guessed was Marcus who could sense emotional bonds between individuals. While I analized Marcus and Caius Aro took a hold of Demetri's and Daniel's hands to see what took them so long and I was happy to see their thoughts because it looked like that I really put up a fight and I didn't look as horrible as I thought. A scoff came from the other side from the room, when I turned towards it I saw that asshole Edward and Bella and another vampire girl whose eyes were a strange golden colour. _What's up Eddie_ _boy? Happy to see me alive? _I mean I'm in this mess because of him, might as well taunt him before I die.

_"Bitch."_ I turned towards him fully sending daggers towards his direction.  
_"What the fuck did you just think?" _His eyes widened as he realized I could hear his thoughts. Weirdly enough it was much easier to hear his thoughts, maybe because of us having similar gifts.  
_"Btw I'm not a bitch, but you are an ass, you are no better than any other_ _human blood drinking vampire. You sacrificed a human without any second thoughts just to save your sorry little ass."_ He snarled at me but didn't dare to attack. _" Eddie you have to wake up sooner to intimidate me." _He looked ready to come at me but the unknown girl stopped him.

_"As entartaining as it is to see a human anger a vampire she shouldn't __die until I see her potential." _Wow Aro is a real charmer, note the sarcasm. I turned back towards him trying to look as innocent as possible. I gathered he wanted to take my hand to look into my mind so I eased it before he could ask me to do it.

When our hands touched I was immediately pulled into his mind. It was really weird to see my thoughts reflect in his while I could still hear every other thought in the room therefore he was able to hear everyone as well.  
_"Spectacular!"_ He exclaimed again and mentally clapped his hands."_Tell me child, what do you see in my head?"_  
_"Your current thoughts and emotions but I_ _don't need to touch you for that, I could probably make_ _you to do something really stupid but I'd be killed on sight." I tried to keep a straight face as his hold _tightened on my hands painfully.  
_"Clever __one you are, I have some difficulties reading you, my thoughts seem to get in my way as you try to read me." _He was polite but it was a command for me to stop everything.  
_"You know it's pretty new for me to look into a vampire's mind, I try my best not to do it but_ _I_ _can't_ _help it." _I hope that was apologic enough. I tried to keep out but it was so easy to read his mind touching him. I couldn't stop it so I just replayed everything in my mind as he looked at my whole life, he saw memories I didn't even remember _"Wait wait wait_ _how I_ _don't remember my birth. How do you even see it?" __"The mind is capable of so much more, it's full potential is unknown even to vampires. My gift helps me to get inside the depths of ones mind to find the hidden truth behind meaningless words."_  
_"__Wow, cooler than reading minds and emotions." _  
_"_ _I'm not familiar with the meaning of cool but I suppose my power could be more powerful if I didn't need physical_ _contact t__o do it. Alec used this weakness of mine to hide you away."_  
_"To be fair, he has an intention on changing me unlike that asshole in the corner."_  
_"I know __my child, I saw it."_  
_"But then why am I in a deeper shit than he is?" _I heard growling from Edward but ignored it as Aro laughed a little at me.  
_"Shut up Eddie_ _it's a private_ _convo."_  
_"Language."_  
_"Sorry. I'm just gonna let you get back go your mind reading stuff."_

Aro didn't let me talk more and let go of me in a minute or so.  
"Spectacular talent you have child." He said out loud.  
"No gift is spectacular enough to forgive the crime of revailing our race to humans." Caius seriously has a minority complex, I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes at him.  
"She can read minds as well as emotions and control even a vampire as soon as they come in contact." Aro looked at Caius as if he went nuts suddenly.  
"The greater her power is the grater the risk of her exposing us." He stated. _Asshole. You're just jealous you don't_ _have any._ I thought, it was easy to read him, his emotions reflected anger and jelousity.  
"Unlike Edward, Alec has an intention on changing her, he just wanted to wait until her gift was developed enough." Aro stated. _"He was wise to do so, her powers are so great I just can't let her go to waste."_ I didn't even notice when or how Caius moved but the next moment I was held up by my neck I didn't even think about making him drop me immediately my survival instincts kicked in and his eyes got clouded right after I registered his intention of killing me. I wasn't so lucky the next moment as I was slammed down on the ground and four vampires held me down ready to break my neck but Aro stopped them with a wave of his hand.

Caius was furious _"How dare this human control me, she will die."_ He is a fucking idiot seriously who wouldn't protect themselves with everything they've got if their life depended on it? Alec shook down two gueaards of him but as I gathered that Christian who climbed to him like a second skin was able to take away his gift so he couldn't help me right now.

"What survival instincts you have dear one." Complemented Aro, he was rather impressed than angry. I knew that he was only nice to me because he wanted my gift but right now I was thankful to him because he seemed on keeping me alive. "First confusing the guards then this."

"She is a walking risk, she has to die." Argued Caius and rushed towards Aro to give him his hand to prove that I was dangerous, which was comical because he is a vampire and I'm a human for crying out loud. He showed him how it felt to be controlled by me and to be honest it wasn't really pleasant but who the hell cares? Then he continued with his little rant which made Aro look concerned and he thought over the worst case scenarios, listing the pros and contras of keeping me alive and he seemed to have more contras.

"Enough of this." This was the first time Marcus opened his mouth to say something. _Hell it even surprised his brothers._ "Clearly the girl is gifted, she is in control of her power and doesn't abuse it. As you said Aro, she has great survival instincts and her quick thinking makes her even more outstanding, we can also agree on the fact that no human has ever managed to do what she did. I want her on my personal guard." Marcus stopped talking and went back to staring into space but it surprised his fellow kings, even making that blonde asshole shut up immediately.

"I agree with Marcus, so the girl stays alive, her turning date is tomorrow." Aro came out of his momentary shock and decided Marcus nodded and Caius looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

_What a happy_ _new life I'm facing._


	18. Chapter 17

Alec's pov.

"But Aro!" Exclaimed Caius.  
"Dear Brother, my word is final." Said Aro sternly sending warning a look towards Caius' direction. "Just think about the possibilities. Our dear Ariana is more than suitable to be on Marcus' guard as he requested. Her manners are to be improved but her gift compensates greatly." Stated Aro earning himself a forced smile from Ariana could also have been classified as a frown.

I still wanted to rip half of the Volturi into pieces but her fate greatly depended on it so I stayed put only shaking the guards off myself after Aro let them release me.

I pretty much wanted to drag Ariana out of the throne room and the castle as soon as I could but I couldn't risk to anger anyone so I run to her side along with Jane right after we were let go standing in front of her.

I couldn't care less about the stares we received. Jane and I have been ruthless in the past, we have made mistakes. I know we have hurt people in the past to reflect the pain we felt but we have feelings too. Maybe we still have to learn about expressing them but I have a pretty great short at learning it from Ariana.

"Can we go now?" Asked Edward trying to sound calm and collected but his worry showed through to me.  
"I'm afraid we don't yet know for sure if Bella isn't a danger to our race." Said Aro not sounding sorry at all and Caius looked dead set on getting at least one human killed today. I didn't care as long as Ariana was to remain safe.

I felt Ariana's hand wrap around mine lightly squeezing it. _"Hey, I'm fine now dont try to kill everyone by looking at them." _I heard her voice in my mind, I shot her a surpris look from the corner of my eye not knowing when she developed that. _"You know, being chased by vampires kinda kickstart my gift." _She shrugged her shoulders gaining Jane's attention as well who shot her a little reassuring smile.

"I don't see why Bella would be any danger." Stated Edward. "If the other human is harmless so is she. If Bella's knowledge is considered too much then so is Ariana's. If one of them us to die so is the other one." He said smugly knowing I would rather slaughter everyone in the room than to let Ariana die. Bella's eyes almost fell out of the sockets from Edward's behaviour and Ariana had something to say too.  
"What a special kind of fucking asshole he is." She whispered only for me to hear but the whole room heard her making Felix laugh out again along with Demetri and Daniel.

"Ariana please refrain from the use of foul language." Said Aro with a chuckle. Ariana nodded instead of speaking up again, while I wholeheartedly agreed with her statement wanting to rip him to pieces again only refraining from it because my mate was relatively safe.

"However I didn't see any intent in your mind regarding to Bella's change. All I saw was how much you detested the idea of turning her into a monster like us ." Said Aro with a disapproving frown looking at Edward again.  
"Who will change your mate if not you?" Asked Caius smugly thinking he has finally found something to base the accusation on.  
"I will." An unknown feminine voice spoke up belonging to Alice Cullen who was looking only at Aro. "I have seen it."

Ariana's pov.

My head was aching so much I wasn't sure how I was able to stand still and make it go unnoticed. _Maybe my amazing sense of humor and sarcastic remarks do the trick. _I thought while rolling my eyes.

I was drained yet I felt more powerful than ever that i could finally hear everyone's thoughts in the room clearly except for one person.

Bella was a pretty girl with her chocolate brown eyes and hair I had to admit, she seemed older than me by not more than two years. She was pretty much shaking with fear which I understood quickly. If I was normal I wouldn't be like this but hearing everyone in my head gives me an upper hand.

I concentrated on her as I heard nothing from her direction pushing myself to be able to get anything from her remembering what Alec said when he wanted me to read his mind without touching.  
"_Just concentrate on my thoughts. You don't need physical contact. Just imagine that you are reaching out to me until you reach what _you _want to hear." He said from across the couch we were sitting at practicing. _  
_I slightly frowned because I disliked how far he was away from me not feeling like learning about my gift._  
_"I don't understand why it's so important to make me be able to read minds_ _without_ _physical contact. I don't even want to be able to do so, they bother me too much and I don't know how to filter them the right way." I said inching closer to him making him shot me a look which meant_ _business_ _rather_ _than fun._

_"You are in trouble but you can't read the mind of the person that's chasing you. What_ _do you do?" He asked looking_ _dead serious._  
_"Call you." I answered simply trying to snuggle go him. "You are my prince in shining ar..."_  
_"Just try it once and I promise we'll watch some awful movie you want to watch." He said sighing kissing my neck before standing up. "But no "touchy-touchy until you're finished" as you said yesterday while you studied." He said with a grin making me blush deep red from remembering yesterday while I tried to study but he had other ideas._

_"As if it worked yesterday." I said rolling my eyes but tried nonetheless._

Of course I failed at connecting to his mind but it was worth a shot now. I closed my eyes shutting everyone else out, facing towards her closing my eyes.  
I tried to imagine my hand moving towards her direction being stopped by rocks. They were hard to get through but moving the right ones the whole wall scrambled and I gained access to her mind.

It was hard to read her mind, I only caught some bits and glimpses but they seemed so insignificant I gave up. She wasn't that interesting to me but Edward looked at me funny with slightly narrowed eyes as of I made some crime.

While I was busy invading Bella's mind Alice successfully saved their asses by showing Aro a vision of Bella and Edward running in some woods, while Bella's skin shone like thousands of diamonds just like Alec's everytime a ray of sunshine hit him.

Much to Caius' dismay neither of us were killed and they let us go.  
Alec didn't waste a second to leave the palace because their feeding was about to begin and he didn't want me witnessing any of it. He didn't tell me but judging from his thoughts that was the reason he was in such a hurry. He picked me up after leading me out of the throne room and only put me down until he reached the beach.

The last sunrays of the sun were setting painting the scenery a beautiful colour but I was too occupied with our current situation.

"Sooo..." I started awkwardly not knowing where to start.  
"Sooo.." he said the same sitting next to me staring into the distance.  
"Why are we so awkward anyway?" I asked looking at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said with a pained face.  
"For what?" I asked turning his face towards me. "I could be dead by now but I'm not."  
"Tomorrow your heart will stop beating forever and that's my fault." He said with sorrow in his voice. "It wasn't how you were supposed to be turned."

"At least I have a chance to say goodbye." I said trying to sound casual and cheerful. I knew that it will be impossible to forget them. I will miss them horribly and I can't ever see them again or at least not in the way I want them to see. I'll never be there for Liz when she grows older, I won't ever hold her in my arms and she'll forget about me. Marco will be devastated along my mother, I know that they worry about me and love me just as much as I love them. My mother won't have to worry about me anymore that's the only upside but Marco will have to grow up fast.

I was brought into a hug by Alec who whipped my eyes away in the process. I didn't notice when I started crying but I couldn't stop as I thought more and more about my family.  
"I.. don't.. want to.." I checked out between sobs. "I can't.." I cried burying my head in his chest.  
"I'm sorry." He said caressing my cheek with one hand.  
"Is that all you can say?" I suddenly shouted in his face while my tears run down my face freely.

"If I could I'd go back in time and restrain myself from going after you but I can't do that." He said taking a hold of my hand which I was hitting him with on the chest.  
"Why did she get so much time and I didn't?" I shouted again remembering that Bella's change would only occur much later.

"To set an example." He replied warning another hit with my already injured arm but I couldn't care less about physical pain, losing my family in a day hurt more than anything.  
"I don't want to be a fucking example!" I shouted into his face. "I want to be there for them! I'm not the best sister or daughter but I love them and they need me!" I shouted between dry sobs.

He didn't say anything which I was thankful for because I knew that I would hurt him eventhough he wasn't the one to blame. I just couldn't handle it right now.

I had no idea for how long I cried but it was getting dark by now and I was feeling slightly cold by the time my tears stopped. Alec didn't say a word the whole time letting me cry it out just holding me in his arms.

Alec's pov.

It pained me to see Ariana like this and knowing that it's entirely my fault was even worse. If I wasn't selfish, if I didn't go after her none of this would have happened. She could live a happy life with her family, she could watch her siblings grow up and she wouldn't be miserable right now.

I know that she had every reason to hate and blame me and I was willing to endure everything she said to me but seeing her crying and sobbing was too much for me.

She feel asleep in my arms from exhaustion and I started to make our way back to Volterra to her home. I was sure she would have killed me if I didn't wake her up so I gently nudged her upon reaching the backyard of her house.

She woke up and looked at me with confused eyes.  
"What am I doing here? Alec, you won't believe it. I had a crazy dream." She looked at me face and it was enough for her to realize it wasn't just a dream.  
"Maybe I'm better of if my mother kills me now for arriving this late." She said with a sad smile and her tears were welling up in her eyes. "Anyway, you are staying. I want you to stay." She answered my thoughts which were about how to ask if she wanted me to stay. "I want you to stay because I love you and you are important to me." She said kissing my cheeks. "Not to mention the best pillow ever in existence and I want to sleep comfy for the last time." She added trying to smile. _What would I give to be able to read her mind._ I thought which she laughed at a little.  
"It's a weird place." She answered.

Ariana's pov.

After Alec climbed into my room I made my way towards the front door and made my way inside where my mom was already waiting for me.  
"Ariana where were you? I was worried sick! I called you a million times! Marco said you had a fight in school and he didn't see you after the mass. I am.." She practically screamed not even caring about waking Lizzie up. I didn't know what to do or say to her.

My tears were running freely and I couldn't imagine life without her so I did the only thing I could and hugged her.  
"Please don't be mad at me." I said between sobs. "I love you and I'm sorry."

She was speechless while she hugged me back soothing me by stroking my hair.  
"What happened to you?" She panicked.  
"Nothing, I just needed time bacause something's happening to me. I'm sorry I wasn't home in time" I said trying to tell her as much as I could without telling her anything that could possibly put her in danger.  
"Ariana.." she wanted to start but I cut her off.  
"Just please hug me." I said and her hold tightened around me. "I love you mom."  
"I love you too honey but I'm worried about you." She said sounding utterly solicitous.  
"Maybe you should make that appointment for me to the doctor." I said letting her go looking her in the eyes.

She was speechless and her thoughts were running so fast I could barely make out anything of what she was thinking.  
She let me go upstairs without another word and she took a seat on the sofa.

I didnt go to my room first I went to see Lizzie who was sleeping soundly on her bed hugging her teddy bear tightly to herself. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I was about to leave when I heard her sleepy voice call out to me.  
"You're home. I'm glad you're okay." She said sitting up.  
"Yes I'm okay." I answered going back to her bed sitting down on it. "Want me to braid your hair?"

She nodded eagerly and I got to work braiding her hair for the last time. I know it wasn't a proper goodbye but it always made her happy so I did it. By the time i was finished mom has already retired to her room still in her daze and Lizzie was yawning while half asleep on my lap.  
"All done." I said smiling at her.  
"Thanks Ari. I love it!" She exclaimed hugging me. "And I love my big sister the best!" She said with a grin  
"I love my little sister the best." I said kidsing her head again. "Just don't forget me."  
"Why? I see you every day." She answered not understanding what I meant.  
"Nevermind." I said standing up. "Ho back to sleep."  
"Okay. Good night." She said snuggling up in her covers once more.  
"Night." I said closing her door walking towards Marco's room.

"Can I come in?" I asked after opening his door just enough to squeeze my head in. I received a nod from him.  
He was sitting on his bed watching some series on his laptop.  
"What's up?" He stopped his episode. "Why do you look like you run a marathon and why are your eyes so puffy? Who do I have to kill?" He asked after looking at me.  
"Noone. I just needed some time to think." I told him the same lie as I told mom.  
"Liar." He stated. "Either tell me the truth or get out." He said pointing towards his door.  
"I can't." I answered truthfully. "I just came here to.." I started but he stood up from his bed.  
"I don't care. You made it perfectly clear in school that you don't need us to worry about you." He said with a glare. "If you came here to apologise I don't care, if you came here to explain I only care if you tell the truth but you won't." He stalked towards his door opening it.

"I don't care about you Ariana." He said waiting for me to move. "Just leave if you can't tell me what's going on with you. I'm not mom or Lizzie, you can lie to them and play with them but not with me and I won't let you have your way anymore."

"I.." I was crying again but I obeyed him. " i just want you to know that I love you and you three are the most important in my life." I said trying to reach out to him but he shoved my hand away.  
"Leave." He said and pushed me out closing the door in front of me.

The next moment I was embraced by a cold touch comforting me immediately.  
"I'm sorry." He said picking me up bringing me to my room.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I'm going through really tough times and somehow I felt like the more I wrote the worse it got so I can't say that I'm back 100% but I'll try my best.**

**In the mean time I have a little game for you :D guess whom the thoughts belong to at the end of the chapter :D ( I really hope that at least one person comments their guess because you know me I'm awkward )**

**Soo here it is hope you enjoy it.**

Alec's pov.

Luckly Ariana seemed like she would be able to sleep through the whole night. I feared that her earlier experiences might hunt her in her dreams but this wasn't the case and I was thankful.

It was never my intention to hurt her and break her away from her family but I was too selfish and careless. The happiness I felt next to her clouded my mind and I made mistakes. Grave mistakes which could have gotten her killed.

However luck was by my side this once and we've both made it out alive. I only feared for her life but slight indicators showed that my life was on the line as well for betraying my Masters.

I despised Aro for his little display of power, I despised how he always got the last word to say but I just wanted to rip Caius apart when he touched my Ariana.

Ariana snapped me out of it again when she stirred in her sleep and hugged herself close to my body.

It was close to the time I normally woke her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it wanting to let her mother wake her for the last time so I slipped away from her gathering my cloak and gloves leaving through her balcony door.

Her mother's sleep wasn't as peaceful and restless as her children's. I could hear her turning and trashing until four in the morning when she decided to get up waiting until six when she started to make calls and arrange appointments.

She made her way towards my mate's room knocking on her door before entering. The little noise didn't bother Ariana the slightest bit making her mother smile and sit on her daughter's bed caressing her cheek with one hand trying to wake her, succeeding after a minute or so.

"Good morning honey." She said in a calm tone, her nervousness was well hidden but both Ariana and I saw through it. "I have talked to your doctor. He let us have a visitation with him this afternoon."

Ariana only nodded with a sad smile on her face.  
"Thank you mom." She sat up facing towards her wall instead of her mother. "I guess, I'll get ready for school now."

"No honey, I've talked to your headteacher as well and I told him that you are not in the state of visiting school for an unknown amount of time." Her mother confessed.  
"So you are planning on leaving me with the psychopaths in a mental hospital?" Asked my mate surprising me with the tone she hit.

"It's not up to me to decide." Said her mother sternly. "Telling me the truth about not taking your medication and that you had problems would have been more effective and we wouldn't be here now."

"Sure." Mumbled Ariana defeated. "Can I go back to sleep if I'm not allowed to go to school nor anywhere else?"  
"Of course." Nodded her mother.  
"Thank you, I love you have a nice day." She said pulling back the covers on herself as her mother stood up to leave.  
"You'll make it sound old by saying it too many times." Said her mother placing a kiss on her head. "Bye honey."  
"Bye mom."

Ariana's pov.

Alec was back in my room by the time the door was closed behind my mother looking at me, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"It was the easiest way to make her believe I ran away." I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's not like I haven't tried to escape from the doctor before." His eyes almost fell out of their sockets so I decided to explain.

"Don't look at me like you haven't thought about how to make my disappearance or death seem believable. I'm just pulling an old card by running away." I said making his emotions scramble all over the place raging from agony, sadness, loss, embarrassment, sorry and worry.  
"I just don't know how to do it. I don't want them thinking I'll come back once." I said while he paced around in my room from one wall to the another. _' A fake car accident with her ID and passport should do it, but what happened to her in one night ? She was screaming and cursing yesterday, she couldn't have changed her mind.' _He thought making me nod in approval.

"That's good enough." I said standing up pulling a big suitcase out from under my bed opening it after I made sure everyone left the house. "This is something I can't change nor I want it to change." _'WHAT?' _  
"Alec, it fucking kills me to leave them okay? I love them with all my heart but I'm causing them to much trouble with all the secrets and the lies." "_It's all my fault."_  
"No, it's not. As I said it kills me to leave them but I don't know how could I possibly endure losing you. You might have been in my life for just a year or so but you mean everything to me." I said putting another pile if clothes into the suitcase.  
" I know you thought about sending me off to God knows where and try to 'save' me but no. Also I'm totally not on board with the idea of running away until I'm a human. I want to be next to you. Like it or not I'm sticking around."

The next second I was swept of my feet in a bone crushing hug.  
"_How did she mature so much in just a night?_" He asked himself.  
"Don't worry I'm still the same brat I was two days ago." I said packing his lips making him smile.  
"I'm not really sure if I like it or not that you can read my every thought." He said finally speaking up.  
"It makes me tired so you have to keep on using your voice." I said placing a photoalbum on the top of my clothes.  
"I guess I'm ready to go. I just have to get myself ready." I said looking at the pjs I wore.  
"Did you change me?" I asked blushing from the thought making a smirk appear on his lips.  
"Maybe." He was still smirking as he sat down on my armchair making me want to wipe it off of his face.

"Liked what you saw?" I asked in an innocent tone bending down to his level completely aware of the amount of cleavage I was showing.  
"Fool me once, shame on me." He said while he picked me up and ran to the bathroom. "Try to fool me the second time, shame on you." He said before disappearing from my sight.

"I'm pretty sure that the saying says that I'd fool you twice." I said to the door he closed behind himself earning myself a laugh from him.

By the time I finished with my shower and I dressed up Alec was waiting for me in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for me but failing miserably.  
"What's this supposed to be?" I asked hiding a smile.  
"Scrambled eggs." He said while looking at his creation.  
"You know that you don't really need to put the eggshells nor milk into the mix?" I asked taking a step closer to the stove.  
"It's not my fault they break so easily." He said emptying the pan's contents into the bin. "At least I really tried." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Alec's pov.

"Come on I swear I'll catch you." I said as Ariana was getting ready to jump from her balcony.  
"I don't get why didn't you just break down the front door." She said grumpily.  
"Bacause it's not nice to break doors, also we are staging your run away not your kidnapping." She rolled her eyes but pulled both of her legs over the railing.  
"You swear you'll catch me right?"  
"I swear on my life."  
"You're practically dead."  
"On your life then." I said appearing next to her and jumping down with her in my arms with a grin on my face. "Did you really think I'd let you jump?"

"Uhm.. no?" She asked with a blush.  
"I don't have to be a mind reader to know when you lie." I told her while I approached my car, opening the door for her.  
"Huh." She said intervening our fingers.

"Can you tell me how today will go?" She asked nervously looking down into her lap. "I want to be prepared." She explained making me think about my own change. "_It hurts like hell.' _  
"That's the reason I want to know." She said really quietly.  
"Yes, it hurts but I know you'll make it through. Humans can be changed into vampires by a vampire's venomous bite. I've already told you that human memories fade over time but this isn't, you will remember it until the end of time, in fact this will be your clearest human memory. The venom will enter your bloodstream as soon as you are bitten and it will travel through your whole body reaching every last cell in the process. As I said and you heard it hurts like hell, it feels as if you are burned alive." I chuckled humorlessly. " The venom enters through the arteries, in fact the duration of the change which varies between two to five days depends on how much venom and how close to the heart it enters your bloodstream. From the arteries it will travel all the way to your heart from where it pumps through again until it reaches your veins burning them in the process. The transformation is long lasting because the venom is much thicker then blood."

"I think I get it now." She nodded in understanding trying to process it all. "You will change me right?" '_I can't_ '  
"What do you mean you can't?" She asked in a slightly historical tone.  
"We are not allowed to sire newborns, it's something only the Masters can do." I explained trying to calm her. "Marcus will change you therefore claiming you as a part of his own guard."

"Somehow he sounds much better than blondie." She said trying to make herself believe that it wouldnt be so horrible.  
"He is better. Marcus was successful everytime he changed someone. In fact hs was the one to change me." I told her truthfully.  
"But you are on Aro's guard, aren't you?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
"I would have died if he hadn't intervened. Jane was still being changed by Aro when my heart was about to give in. He never really cared about power so he never asked for me." I answered rolling into the underground garage.

"Are you ready?" I asked before opening my door.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She said pulling on smile. "But can you somehow be less worried tho? I'm not saying that you are worried you know I just feel like you need to calm down a bit." She said making me shake my head.  
"I'm not worried." I said trying to sound calm as I pushed the elevator's button.  
"Like hell you aren't." She said rolling her eyes.

Ariana's pov.

_Pain._  
That's all I am right now. Agony beyond anything I've felt before, beyond I've ever imagined, beyond enduring, beyond me, beyond everything.

The burning feeling that started from my left wrist is now everywhere. Tormenting me from the inside burning me up, never killing me just for it to start again.

My consciousness was long gone I couldn't register the voices talking to me, I don't even know whose blood curdling screams I was hearing or I maybe i was just imagining them.

Another wave of pain shot through me, another scream, cracking of bones maybe. I couldn't breathe anymore fire was everywhere. This must be my punishment for abandoning my family.

I want the pain to stop, I need it to stop, it's unbearable. I have no idea how to stop it but I have to stop it immediately.  
I failed everytime. I can't stop it but the pain is still spreading through me and it's beyond enduring. I beg for someone to kill me but noone can hear me. Every part of me, every last cell of my body was screaming for someone to end me.

I can't do this. _Pain. _Again this wawe was even stronger than the last making me scream in agony.

I couldn't register how much time had passed. Decades or centuries maybe a millennia. What is it's just minutes or seconds?

I'm trapped inside my mind not hearing anyone for the first time while this burning takes over. Then it got worse when my mind was attacked. Daggers, bright white daggers shot through it ripping it to shreds rearranging it just to torture me again.

The pain seemed to go on for forever, I'd never find the release of death which I desperately wished for inside of this.

I was momentary relived when the pain finally moved from my mind letting me register a soft murmur and the touch of someone I loved. My relief was short lived as I heard myself scream like I have never before and I felt my lungs give in and air left my lungs.

The voice was louder now. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying as he somehow calmed me. He was muttering apologies and saying that I can do it.

I desperately tried to listen to the voice grabbing into his hand for dear life as it was my anchor to sanity.

The voice stayed by me the whole time shooting me while giving me hope. I wanted to believe him. He was assuring me that it would end soon.

The burning was now fading from the periperia. Maybe this would finally end now? My hope was yet again vanished when it all came back concentrating on my fluttering heart. It has been beating trice as fast as it was supposed to be but now it was beating slower and slower until it had its last one.

"_She'll wake any minute now!" _  
_"The girl took her time but Aro might be right about her in the end."_  
_"What power!"_  
_"She made through the change." _  
_"Welcome to the family, Psycho." _  
_"Ariana."_

I don't understand. My heart isn't beating anymore, yet I still hear people talking around me. Oh no, am I ghost? Is this really afterlife? I thought it must be more exciting than to spy on everyone. If I can't talk to them what's the point?

I felt the last bits of pain move to my throat and find it's permanent place there making me want to wrap my hands around it to ease the burning.


End file.
